Digital Wizard
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Magical Digimons from the Digital World are invading Shibuya and plans to turn the humans into Digimon through sorrow and despair via a ritual, and a 16-year old boy is tasked to stop these Digimons and give hope to its would-be victims through magic, while he himself must keep Izumi from dying due to a rather tragic circumstances. Feat. KAMEN RIDER WIZARD
1. The Digital World

**Digital Wizard**

Hello, and welcome to my 2nd Digimon Frontier fanfic, and this time it' going to be an adventure-type story that's filled with fantasy so it's sort of an experimental fic that "imbues" **sci-fi **and **magic**. Sorry, no Harry Potter-esque elements here, but the lead character, Takuya, Kanbara, will play a rather different role though his role on the anime series will remain the same but with some added touch being the "savior" who gives HOPE to those who are in despair.

While this fic would stick closely to the Digimon Frontier world, expect some twists and surprises as some familiar faces makes an appearance throughout the following chapters in pivotal and guest-starring roles that will help out in the story. I hope this fic would attract readers as I got this idea popping on my head and I decided to give it a try and see how the reception goes.

Well then…it' SHOWTIME!

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation_  
_**Kamen Rider Wizard** is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The scene shows that the country you are seeing is Japan, and after a few moments, the scene slowly ZOOMS in, where it moves from city to city, from Tokyo, to Shibuya up to Odaiba, and then the scene slowly focuses on a skyscraper building, where you can see someone standing by the rooftop, slowly looking at the scene below, the streets. The person on the rooftop is there, unseen by those who are below, and he appeared to be dressed in a whitish armor with a rather majestic robe, while his armor's ornaments are filled with jewel-type designs.

While the streets is generally peaceful, one particular scene shifts to a nearby park, where another armored person is fighting a Digimon while trying to save a young boy wo is in the midst of breaking down in despair. The armored person bears the same armor as the with-armored one, except that his armor and robe are black and has red gems for an ornament.

"Greetings...I am known only as the "**White Wizard**"...and what you are about to read is based on the events that happened not long ago...and how this all came about. The boy...**Takuya Kanbara**...he has been chosen to give hope to those who are in need...and you are about to witness first-hand on how this has happened..."

The person who is watching from the skyscraper, who calls himself the "**White Wizard**", glances at the "audience" as he is about to unveil the "story" of a young boy who would become the "wizard" and became the "hope" of someone who is on the brink of "breaking down" in despair as well as telling the events on how the current situation came about and what led to the events that causes this to happen.

**-x-**

The scene slowly reveals that there is another world besides that of Earth, and a dimensional realm is shown, which is called the "Digital World", where entities called the "Digimons" exists and resides, which also shows that they are divided into several types -human,animal, and hybrid - who took resemblances to several types of "mythology"-like entities regardless of its origins.

The Digimons, such as human-type ones, are stronger than mostly peaked normal humans, though others, such as animal-type ones, are intelligent yet there are some who are animalistic and aggressive as well as being anarchistic. Despite those traits, most of them are territorial in nature and some rule certain lands while the Digital World itself is ruled by "magic" yet only a select few are known to possess such abilities and powers.

it is also shown that the Digital world is ruled by two factions - the "forces of good" and the "forces of evil", with the latter being led by an enigmatic entity called the "**Wiseman**", who has been waging war against the "forces of good" for the right to rule the Digital World, and is interested in ruling other places besides the Digital World , and having "discovered" the Human world, he assigns two of his Digimon minions to go there and observe, as well as see what "benefits" he could gain from it, and the two Digimons nodded as they took their leave and went to the Human World to collect information for the Wiseman.

"Go to the Human World...and bring me news on how to rule that world...!"

"Yes, my lord..."

"As you wish, master..."

**-x-**

The scene then shifts to the Human world and then zooms in at Japan, where it shows several of its citizens are busy with their everyday lives as if life is like a wheel as time rolls on and the streets are filled with people walking the streets from all directions - men and women, adults and children alike, which all are busy doing their usual daily routine unmindful of the events that are happening around them.

"So this is the human world..."

"So beautiful...elegant..."

"The best place to rule...the master will surely be pleased with what we have gathered..."

"Yes...and with what we have discovered...I have come up with a way to help the master in achieving our goals..."

"Well then...we got all we could gather..."

"Yes...we spent enough time here..."

"Let's go..."

"At once..."

The two Digimons happened to be there and are rather "captivated" by what the Human World has shown them, having managed to conceal their presence because of their human-like appearance while dressed like druids, and gathered a lot of data that they could find, and secretly left Japan and head back to the Digital World so as to report to the Wiseman about what they discovered.

"The master will be pleased..."

"And we will be richly rewarded..."

"And what if he indeed decided to rule the Human World...?"

"So be it..."

"What about us?"

"I'm sure he would let us do some work in that world..."

"You think so...?"

"Definitely..."

**-x-**

Several minutes later, upon their return and arrival, the two Digimons reported to the "Wiseman" about whatthey discover in Japan as well as giving him the data he asked, and after a thorough check, the enigmatic Wiseman is pleased with the information he acquired and hatches a plot to have a "ritual" performed by using "magic" on captured humans via their DNA and have them turn into Digimons, so that the Digimons "born" through the host' bodies would serve him and infiltrate the human society and slowly turn its citizens into Digimons so as to have them serve the Wiseman and rule the Human world.

"So...what have you brought me?"

"Good news!"

"Here...see for yourself..."

_After a few minutes..._

"YES! This is what I expected!"

"And I have a way for you to rule that world faster, my lord..."

"She means it!"

"Really...?"

"Yes..."

"Want to hear it...?"

However, someone interrupted him.

"You will not rule any world, villain!"

"Eh?"

"What the...?"

"Who are you?"

Another entity appeared and is poised to foil the Wiseman's plot, and he too appears to possess magical powers that is equal to that of high-level Digimons, surprising the villains as the entrant managed to sneak inside the Wiseman's lair. He is garbed in whitish armor with majestic whitish robe and mot of his appearance have gem-related ornaments. He is identified as the "**White Wizard**", and he is apparently a human-type Digimon given his size that is to comparable to that of a human adult.

"You are a fool..."

"And so are you..."

"You have the guts to invade my lair..."

"I have every means to do so...and will see to it that you'd be stopped...!"

"You may have magic powers...but I reigned supreme!"

"I don't think so..."

"You dare challenge me?"

"That I am...until the "forces of good" arrives...I'll be your opponent."

The White Wizard then makes things clear that he and the "forces of good" will stop the "forces of evil" from achieving their diabolical plans and will see to it that the Wiseman is "sealed" for all eternity.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you like the opening chapter...and though Takuya's appearance is that of a cameo...he will appear fully starting in the next chapter. Hewill sport a new story and how he is going to be portrayed...though it'll be something challenging and I hope you get to accept his new role as "savior" for those who are in need of hope...

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The "forces of evil" from the Digimon World arrives in Shibuya to begin their "magical" reign of terror, while Takuya Kanbara is "introduced" with his own origins and why he is "destined" to fall in to despair before given a "glimmer of hope..."


	2. The Battle Of Magics

**Digital Wizard**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation_  
_**Kamen Rider Wizard** is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Okay...one review and two "favorites"...I guess this fic is still too early...so I'll be patient to wait and see how well this would go, so here is the next chapter of this "magical" fic featuring Takuya and Izumi, the main characters here, but since this fic will have a well-placed story, and an ORIGINAL plot, please be patient if they haven't showed up yet and instead the main villain and the mysterious "White Wizard" will fill up this chapter's story.

Well then, other than that…it's SHOWTIME!

* * *

The enigmatic "Wiseman" is ready to hear what his two chief Digimon minions would have to say after they claim that they found a lot of interesting things about the Human World, specifically in Shibuya, Japan. The Wiseman finds it tempting when told that the "research" have good results and would benefit the Wiseman and his conquest. Though he is currently trying to eliminate the "forces of good" and rule the Digital World, he finds it that ruling the Human World is too tempting to resists and tells his minions to start showing him the results.

However, someone interrupted him.

"You will not rule any world, villain!"

"Eh?"

"What the...?"

"Who are you?"

Another entity appeared and is poised to foil the Wiseman's plot, and he too appears to possess magical powers that are equal to that of high-level Digimons, surprising the villains as the entrant managed to sneak inside the Wiseman's lair. He is garbed in whitish armor with majestic whitish robe and most of his appearances have gem-related ornaments. He is identified as the "**White Wizard**", and he is apparently a human-type Digimon given his size that is to comparable to that of a human adult.

"You are a fool..."

"And so are you..."

"You have the guts to invade my lair..."

"I have every means to do so...and will see to it that you'd be stopped...!"

"You may have magic powers...but I reigned supreme!"

"I don't think so..."

"You dare challenge me?"

"That I am...until the "forces of good" arrives...I'll be your opponent."

"Do you really think you can stop me?"

"Yes, I can. And let me make things clear to you, villain…"

The White Wizard then makes things clear that he and the "forces of good" will stop the "forces of evil" from achieving their diabolical plans and will see to it that the Wiseman is "sealed" for all eternity. He also makes it clear that the as long as hope exists evil will never triumph in the end. Having heard of the plot, and that the two chief Digimon minions have been to the Human World, he will see to it that the Wiseman's plots will fall in to ruins, which the Wiseman did take the words kindly and unleashes a "magical blast" as his way to initiate his response.

"You dare say that to me?"

"Yes!"

"No one dares say that to my face!"

"I just did! as long as we live, the forces of evil will never triumph!"

"I will win...and see to it that you won't interfere!"

"And I'll see to it that you will be sealed for the rest of your life!"

"Have at you!"

As the White Wizard evades the the Wiseman's first attack, the Wiseman secretly tells his two minions to flee and make preparations to perform a " magical ritual", instructing them to gather as many "sacrifices" as they can, and have the "ritual" made under a solar eclipse, which the two Digimon minions hesitantly complied, unwilling to leave their master behind, but devoted to him and his cause, the two nodded and leaves the scene.

"Leave at once...and make preparations to do the "magic ritual"...I'm sure you're aware of that..."

"What?"

"But...what about you?"

"I will win...and will follow you...but right now...the plan must succeed...collect as many sacrifices as you can..."

"I see..."

"Very well..."

"Now go!"

"We will fulfill your will..."

"Of we go, master..."

As the two Digimons escape the scene via a secret passage, the scene shifts back to the battle between the Wiseman and the White Wizard, whose fighting intensified at every moment and both are becoming increasingly aggressive, trading blow after blow, magic attacks after magic attacks, and though both took a lot of hits, neither one appeared to be scratched as both appeared to be evenly matched, and apparently equal in terms of power.

"For an annoying fly like yourself...you sure gave me a hard time..."

"I may be a fly...but I will light fire like a firefly...and burn all your evil plans to scrap..."

"Then let my magic will extinguish that fire of yours, meddler!"

"As long as good exists...evil will slowly disappear...and that will be you!"

"Really?"

"Why do you still think that your plans will come to bear fruit?"

"Why ask when you're about to die at my minions' hands?"

"What?"

However, the Wiseman is just "warming up" as he uses a "magical spell" and summoned an army of animal-type Digimons, all aggressive and rabid, and are ready to serve their master's bidding, in which he orders them to kill the White Wizard and they complied in response, as they all attack and ganged up on the White Wizard, despite him taking down some of the enemies before being overwhelmed.

"KILL!"

"KILL!"

"KILL THE WIZARD!"

"I WILL EAT HIM!"

"HIS FLESH IS DELICIOUS!"

"I WILL CONSUME HIM"

"KILL HIM!"

"FOR THE GLORY OF THE WISEMAN!"

As the fight rages on, the tide slowly shifts to the Wiseman's favor, though the White Wizard fought back valiantly and was able to get some room to regroup, but the enemies increased their aggressiveness and he is slowly starting to stagger back as the Wiseman looks on in devious delight as he felt his victory is approaching fast and that his plans will soon come to fruition.

"Looks like you lost..."

"I'm not done yet!"

"Yes, you are..."

"You'll never win!"

"I have just won..."

"Never! You will not harm the Human world!"

"I will...I'll rule this world and the human world...those humans would make perfect slaves...if not food for m y minions..."

"Stop!"

Unwilling to let the Wiseman have his way with the Human world, the White Wizard started to fight back and fought valiantly, and despite the fact that he is outnumbered at the moment, he did not allow the Wiseman to see that he is intimidated, and so he increased his own aggressiveness and unleashed his "magical attacks" at his attackers to even the fight, giving him room to regroup and mount a comeback, but at the same time, the Wiseman sneaked around until he is behind the White Wizard, intending to do a sneak attack as he waited for the right time to strike him while his minions kept the target preoccupied.

"_Just stay right there...and I will kill you..._"

However, utilizing his "magical rings" in his possession, the White Wizard started to get the groove of the battle and fought back further and managed to keep his attackers at bay, and at this point the Wiseman does his sneak attack, only to be deflected by the White Wizard, but left him open as the Digimons regroup and attack him again, which he slowly staggers back until he is backed against the wall and a corner, trapped, and no room to mount a counterattack except defend himself.

"Looks like the end of you is at hand, foolish intruder..."

"Don't look down on me yet, villain...I still stand..."

"And you will bow down to me before you die..."

"I will never do that! Not to an evil one like you!"

"Still stubborn to the end..."

"That I am...!"

"Any last words before my pets feast on you..."

"Yes...evil will never triumph..."

"So be it...may your death be brutal and bloody...now my pets..."

Just as the Wiseman is about to give the order to finish off the White Wizard, the wall besides the besieged exploded, and a horde of "magical Digimons", mostly human-type ones, barges in and went for the enemy Digimons, and the White Wizard got room to recover, just as two high-level human-type Digimons entered the hole, and they too possesses magical powers equal to that of the Wiseman. They are "**Sorcerermon**" and "**Ophanimon**", and they are now joined by the White Wizard, as the three are now ready to take down the Wiseman.

"Well done...you fought until we came..."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes...I am fine..."

The Wiseman was starting to get annoyed as tow more mage-type Digimons entered the fray, and now the White Wizard as found help in dealing with the villain.

"The Wiseman's forces outside are being dealt with..."

"This leaves the three of us to deal with the Wiseman himself..."

"That's good to hear..."

"Fool! Do you think you can stop me by just the three of you?"

"Yes...we can..."

"Your evil ends here!"

"This is where your plans will fail, villain!"

"Never! I will win! I will rule this world and the Human World!"

"Seraphimon! Ophanimin! Let's do it now!"

"Alright!"

"Chant the spell!"

As the Wiseman is about to strike, Sorcermon, Ophanimon and the White Wizard began utilizing their magics and slowly performed a "sealing spell" which puts the Wiseman in his place, and he is trapped within what appeared to be a "magical circle" and he slowly faded to another "plane" and there he is trapped there and the Digital World is saved, as this would put a huge blow for the "forces of evil".

"Uhh...Did we..."

"Yes, my ally..."

"The Wiseman has been sealed..."

"This is good news..."

"Now the Digital World can finally have peace..."

"..."

"Now this leaves the "small fries" that the Wiseman left..."

"Yes, and...White Wizard...what's wrong...?"

"The other two..."

However, the White Wizard noticed that the two Digimon minions of the Wiseman are missing and are not among the enemy Digimons who are rounded up, and he sensed that they may have fled to the Human World since he overheard their earlier discussion and fear that whatever plans they have, it may spell disaster if they are to cause trouble there.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like the action and this ends the arc where the Wiseman is introduced. And the White Wizard, and this is just the start as more are on the way.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Takuya is finally about to be introduced, but in a different manner and a different origin, while the two Digimons who escaped will make preparations to cause trouble, and the events that would lead to an Earth-born "Wizard".


	3. The Aftermath, The Arrival

**Digital Wizard**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation_  
_**Kamen Rider Wizard** is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Okay...I said that Takuya and Izumi would show up, but again their debut would be delayed, as I'm going to stick to the story in which the events after the "Wiseman" being sealed would be described here, and what would become of the human world as the "main threat" is TAKEN OUT. Well, it's too early to say "the end", but this is just the start, so for now the Celestial Digimons are assessing the damage while preparations for Takuya's debut is now underway.

Well then, other than that…it's SHOWTIME!

* * *

_Three months ago..._

Just as the Wiseman is about to give the order to finish off the White Wizard, the wall besides the besieged exploded, and a horde of "magical Digimons", mostly human-type ones, barges in and went for the enemy Digimons, and the White Wizard got room to recover, just as two high-level human-type Digimons entered the hole, and they too possesses magical powers equal to that of the Wiseman. They are "**Sorcerermon**" and "**Ophanimon**", and they are now joined by the White Wizard, as the three are now ready to take down the Wiseman.

"Well done...you fought until we came..."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes...I am fine..."

The Wiseman was starting to get annoyed as two more mage-type Digimons entered the fray, and now the White Wizard as found help in dealing with the villain.

"The Wiseman's forces outside are being dealt with..."

"This leaves the three of us to deal with the Wiseman himself..."

"That's good to hear..."

"Fool! Do you think you can stop me by just the three of you?"

"Yes...we can..."

"Your evil ends here!"

"This is where your plans will fail, villain!"

"Never! I will win! I will rule this world and the Human World!"

"Seraphimon! Ophanimin! Let's do it now!"

"Alright!"

"Chant the spell!"

As the Wiseman is about to strike, Sorcermon, Ophanimon and the White Wizard began utilizing their magic and slowly performed a "sealing spell" which puts the Wiseman in his place, and he is trapped within what appeared to be a "magical circle" and he slowly faded to another "plane" and there he is trapped there and the Digital World is saved, as this would put a huge blow for the "forces of evil".

"Uhh...Did we..."

"Yes, my ally..."

"The Wiseman has been sealed..."

"This is good news..."

"Now the Digital World can finally have peace..."

_Three months later..._

The scene shows that at the Digital world, the place is at peace and all the "good Digimons" are starting to piece together tranquility and harmony as not a single violence broke out, and it has been this way since three months have passed following the defeat of the "Wiseman" which led to the Digital World becoming relatively peaceful, though the "forces of evil" hasn't died down completely as most of the Wiseman's followers remained at large even though some are found and either captured or destroyed, yet with this development, the "forces of good" have a feeling that some of the Wiseman's followers would enact a plan to bring him back using any means necessary, thus the threat remained and the hunt for the Wiseman's followers continue in spite of the peace and order the digital world is experiencing.

Meanwhile, the "High Council", headed by Seraphimon, gives the White Wizard an assignment after taking his word seriously about the Wiseman's plot in using a "magical ritual" where humans are to be used as sacrifices based on hearing the Wiseman's minions about visiting the Human World, thus he granted the White Wizard's request and permission to go to the Human World to find the escaped followers of the Wiseman so that he can either capture and return them to the Digital world or destroy them if the need arises.

"White Wizard...step forward and hear what we have to say..."

"I am ready to listen..."

"The High council has decreed...we accepted your request to go to the Human world...and you can do what you must do there. Go and find the two Digimons thatthe Wiseman has sent. If needed, you have permission to slay them as long as humans are not harmed. Having them get dragged in the Digimons' schemes is the last thing we wanted to see."

"I thank you for accepting my request."

"If possible, try not to have them see you, for it would cause problem if prying eyes get a glimpse of you..."

"I promise I will not cause any disturbance within the Human World..."

"We are glad to hear that. You may go now...White Wizard."

"I thank you. I shall depart now for the Human world."

After that, the White Wizard took his leave and heads out for the Human World to begin his mission, and when no one else is around at this time, Seraphimon starts a discussion with Ophanimon about what the Wiseman's minions are planning to do at the Human World and what kind of ritual they intend to utilize, worried that the escaped Digimons might use humans as sacrificial tools to cause trouble, which would mean death for the would-be victims, while also seeing the possibility that they might use the ritual as a means to free the Wiseman from the seal that was placed upon him. If they succeed in that task, the "forces of evil" may rise again.

"Do you think the White wizard can find the escaped Digimons and prevent them from unleashing this ritual?"

"All we can do now is believe in him..."

"I hope you are right..."

"The white wizard is not at fault...pehaps the Wiseman intentionally kept the White Wizard preoccupied so his followers would escape to the Human World..."

"If I'm not mistaken...perhaps using the humans as means of a sacrificial tool..."

"That would cause mass deaths for the humans..."

"And the possibility that they may use them as means to undo the seal we cast on the Wiseman...perhaps they intend to use the ritual to free him..."

"Then let us pray that the White Wizard succeed in his mission...for now we must do our part in safekeeping the peace in our world...and see to it that the "forces of evil" will not succeed in their tasks..."

As this went on, both Celestial Digimons had no recourse but to do their duty in keeping peace within the Digital World and have faith in the White Wizard and hope that he finds the two escaped Digimon minions and stop them from carrying out whatever diabolical plans they have in mind and their intention to do so that would bring harm and ruin to the Human world as using them as sacrificial tools is the last thing they want to see.

**-x-**

At the Human world, the scene shifts to Shibuya, Japan, where you can see people walking the streets attending to their daily lives as if nothing has ever happened to them as this was their everyday mindset as they are busy with their own personal and private lives and affairs that came in their midst, yet having no idea that some of their lives are about to change due to someone from the Digimon World have been here since three months ago, and are observing them for quite some time.

"Hey there..."

"How are you doing...?"

"Out of my way!"

"Are you blind? Watch where you're going!"

"Eeek! Snatcher!"

"Hold it right there!"

"Mommy! Wait for me!"

"I'm going to be late!"

"Ahh...salary time!"

"Time to report for work..."

"Hey you!"

"Uh-oh..."

"Taxi!"

"Here comes the bus!"

"Extra, extra! Read all about it...!"

"One newspaper, please!"

The scene then zooms over a tall skyscraper, where you can see a white-colored figure, as the scene zoomed closer you can see that the one watching over the humans is none other than the White Wizard, standing over the edge of the skyscraper's roof, looking at the hundreds of passing humans walking the streets, seeing that the scene is normal for now and no untoward incident has happened yet, though he can tell that there are no signs of any Digimon lurking among the crowd, yet he did not lower his guard knowing that the escaped Digimons are somewhere there and he intend to find them, and keep them away from the humans, and slay them if the need arises.

"_So far no Digimons are sighted...but I cannot let my guard down. I can't let them cause harm to these humans...must keep searching...!_"

Killing them would be the White Wizard's last resort as he must prevent them from performing whatever "ritual" they are planning to use as he is aware that using humans as sacrifices is the worst case scenario and he won't allow this to happen, so he "teleported away" and continue his search for the two Digimons and hoped that he would find them so as to solve this would-be situation from becoming a reality.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter.

A little patience, please...Takuya and izumi will show up sooner as I am fleshing out the story and with the Digital World scene is already shown, we can now focus on Earth, and now the scene is shifted in Shibuya. There you can finally get the feel of city-made situation-type of story...

This now feels like Digimon Tamers as the story shifts from the Digimon World to the Human world...and that's were the story would focus on...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The two escaped Digimons, who serve the Wiseman, will be introduced and identified.

There they will be shown on what they have been doing since their arrival here three months ago, and finally, Takuya will be "introduced" and an original "origin" would be shown to match his role for this fic.


	4. The Wiseman's Minions Takuya Appears

**Digital Wizard**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation_  
_**Kamen Rider Wizard** is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Okay...one review and two "favorites"...I guess this fic is still too early...so I'll be patient to wait and see how well this would go, so here is the next chapter of this "magical" fic featuring Takuya and Izumi, the main characters here, but since this fic will have a well-placed story, and an ORIGINAL plot, please be patient if they haven't showed up yet and instead the main villain and the mysterious "White Wizard" will fill up this chapter's story.

Well then, other than that…it's SHOWTIME!

* * *

Days later, the streets of Shibuya is crowded with people who are too busy to mind one another as they have their own personal businesses to attend to they all range from infants to toddlers, from pre-school to elementary children, pre-teens to teenagers, adults to senior citizens, regardless of their genders, and all they do is just move along the pedestrian lanes or driving their vehicles, all do not seen to mind each other as they are in a hurry to head for their desired destinations.

"Ah! Traffic!"

"I'm going to be late for school!"

"Mommy, wait for me!"

"Eek! Help! Snatcher!"

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Taxi!"

"Hey! No jaywalking!"

"Coming through!"

"Stop! Bus!"

"Hey! Wait for me!"

"It's salary time!"

"Extra-extra...read all about it!"

"Newspaper!"

"Help! I trip!"

"Someone call an ambulance!"

"Let's go to a love motel..."

"Oh...you're so romantic...!"

"It's the end of the world!"

"Knock that nonsense off...will you?"

"I'm telling you...it's the end of the world!"

However, as the scene is taking its course, none of the crowd have noticed that they are being watched, and observed, as a pair of eyes are "scanning" each of the passing humans, no matter how many are passing by in front of them, and the "observers" have been in Shibuya for the past several days, studying each of the passing humans' behaviors and emotional goals, And are now hatching schemes to use their in what the Wiseman assigned them to do.

That is - turn humans into Digimons!

This is what the Wiseman told them to do before he is sealed away, and the two "observers" find this scheme diabolical...and ambitious, much to their pleasures, and this scheme would involve magic to make this scheme a success.

"Wow...so many humans to choose from..."

"And it's good the Wiseman liked our suggestion..."

"With this many...we can turn these lowly lifeforms into Digimons!"

"Keep it down...we don't want to be suspected..."

"Oh...who can suspect us when we're disguised as humans?"

"True...but your recklessness would lead to our exposure..."

"Oh, come on...I'm not that stupid!"

"Look who's talking..."

The observers are none other than the two Digimons who fled to the Human world after the Wiseman fought with the White Wizard, and are now able to assume forms of a human to walk among the humans unnoticed. They are identified as **Medusamon** and **Phoenixmon**, and have arrived here for sometime about several months, and have found a base of operations by the way of an abandoned studio, and since then they have been exploring Tokyo, Shibuya, thus giving them plenty of ideas on how to forward the plans that they have been laying out.

"With this world so vast in terms of area and landscape...our options have increased..."

"Yeah!"

"We can now formulate plans to turn these humans into Digimons..."

"Yeah!"

"But we have to be careful..."

"Yeah...wait...why?"

"The White Wizard is after us...remember?"

"Oh...right..."

With their options of achieving their plans have increased, they are making a careful plan on how to perform their duties without risking being caught by the White Wizard, who is secretly scouring the cities to find them, and Medusamon had to keep Phoenixmon in line knowing that he is raring to get in to a fight and he is forced to fasten his lust for violence as her words got through him and instead agreed to help her in laying the plans.

Having assumed the human guises, and using the aliases of "Hikari Yagami" and "Daisuke Motomiya" respectively, the two Digimons are now able to travel freely while both had to keep their "magical aura" at low so as not to give themselves away from the White Wizard, and so far they managed to evade him without getting in to a fight, as they are the Wiseman's hope of performing the ritual, and now the two Digimons have an additional goal: unseal the Wiseman and have him move to the Human World and hide him.

"Once we have gathered enough Digimons here...we will use their services to help unseal our master..."

"Yeah!"

"Of course we should sent the Digimons back to our world to perform the ritual to undo the seal..."

"Yeah!"

"...and have him brought to this world..."

"Yeah!"

"...and hide him from the White Wizard's prying eyes..."

"Yeah!"

"Is that all you have to say...?"

"Yeah!"

With new motivations, Medusamon and Phoenixmon are now set to find and select potential victims who will use them as sacrifices to perform the ritual so that their plans to unseal the Wiseman, and to perform the "Sabbath" would be fulfilled. Medusamon and Phoenixmon then split up, with her going to Tokyo to find potential sacrifices while he heads off for Shibuya, doing the same thing, which both use their human guises and emerged from their hideout, and as they are about to split up, they noticed the White Wizard doing his search, and the two mixed with the crowd so as not to arouse suspicion.

**-x-**

As the two Digimons went on their assigned areas, Phoenixmon was looking around Shibuya and is looking at a lot of passing humans, seeing them as potential victims to choose and abduct, and as he is about to leave to scout out some more, a scene shows where a doughnut van is parked, where three workers set up makeshift table and chairs to serve customers, and is being supervised by an effeminate gay manager, while an 18-year old teen boy is seen coming over to dine.

"Ah! Takuya! Welcome!"

"Hello..."

"We have a new flavored- doughnut! We have strawberry nuts with a bit of jelly..."

"Plain sugar..."

"Eh? Is that all you're going to order? Try out other varieties for once!"

"Okay..."

"Yes! What will it be this time...?"

"Plain sugar..."

"Ggggyyaahh...!"

It was **Takuya Kanbara**, and though he appeared to be an average school boy, something deep inside him seem to bother him, and Phoenixmon sensed it and found this a better way to help their plans and decided to keep tabs on Takuya, not letting him out of his sights.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter.

Although Takuya finally shows up, this chapter did focus on the two villains, and ironically, I used **Digimon Adventure**'s Hikari and Daisuke as models, but with a reason: Hikari showed signs of being mischievous while Daisuke can be idiotic at times. They do fit the well and this sort of "break the wall" as three stars of Digimon anime will clash against each other in the coming chapters.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The story will focus on Takuya, as it will show what his life is like before becoming the "destined Wizard".


	5. Wiseman Unsealed! Takuya's Beginning

**Digital Wizard**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation_  
_**Kamen Rider Wizard** is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Wow...I didn't expect that this fic would catch up with some readers...FOUR REVIEWS in a few days after uploading chapter 4. I guess patience have paid off and now I'm more revved up to bring to you chapter 5, and this time it will showcase Takuya on his beginnings where and how he ended up becoming the "hope" to those who fall in to despair...and becoming the destined "wizard"...

But first...a surprising revelation...

Well then, other than that…it's SHOWTIME!

* * *

As Phoenixmon was looking around Shibuya, in which he is looking at a lot of passing humans, seeing them as potential victims to choose and abduct, and as he is about to leave to scout out some more, a scene shows where a doughnut van is parked, where three workers set up makeshift table and chairs to serve customers, and is being supervised by an effeminate gay manager, while an 18-year old teen boy is seen coming over to dine.

"Ah! Takuya! Welcome!"

"Hello..."

"We have a new flavored- doughnut! We have strawberry nuts with a bit of jelly..."

"Plain sugar..."

"Eh? Is that all you're going to order? Try out other varieties for once!"

"Okay..."

"Yes! What will it be this time...?"

"Plain sugar..."

"Ggggyyaahh...!"

It was **Takuya Kanbara**, and though he appeared to be an average school boy, something deep inside him seem to bother him, and Phoenixmon sensed it and found this a better way to help their plans and decided to keep tabs on Takuya, not letting him out of his sights.

While this develops, The White Wizard happened to be at the area, safely hidden from prying eyes, and like Phoenixmon, he also catches the eye of Takuya, sensing that he is harboring emotion that borderlines in despair, while at the same time, having a slight glimmer of hope, and decided to keep an eye on him as he felt that something beneficial may happen to the 17-year old teen.

"_That youth...he carries an aura of despair...if the Wiaeman's minions sensed that within him...he would surely be targeted...but then...he is also harboring a sense of hope...perhaps I should keep an eye on him...maybe he might be the answer I seek..._"

However, his musing was interrupted when a messenger from the Digital World came and delivered a shocking news that was relayed to him by Seraphimon, and this was indeed bad news for the White Wizard's ears when told of the news, which not only made him concerned, it also means that the human world will be in a lot of trouble in addition to the two Digimons who are covertly roaming around Japan.

"White Wizard..."

"You...came hereall of the sudden...is there a problem...?"

"I'm afraid so...the Wiseman has been unsealed...and fled...possibly to this world..."

"No...how can that be...?"

"His followers used a forbidden spell...and once freed, they sacrificed themselves to keep our forces busy as the Wiseman escaped...and we believe he is heading here in this world..."

"At a time like this...and to think he might do that said ritual here..."

"What are your orders, White Wizard...?"

"Let's see..."

The messenger told the White Wizard that the Wiseman was unsealed and was aided by some of his loyal minions in escaping and is now arriving at the human world, and that the minions sacrificed themselves so that the Wiseman can escape safely and hid himself from his pursuers, thus producing concerning situations as he might proceed his plans to perform the said ritual. This now puts pressure on the White Wizard as he not only do he have to find and locate the Wiseman, he will be forced to exert efforts to locate the two Digimons here in Japan. He then tells the messenger that he will see to it that he will find the Wiseman at all costs.

"Listen carefully..."

"Yes, White Wizard..."

"Head back to our world and tell Seraphimon that I will exert efforts to find the Wiseman..."

"Yes..."

"tell him to be ready as I believe that the Wiseman might do the ritual here...and if that ever happens, I'll see what I can do..."

"Yes..."

"No go."

"At once, White Wizard..."

As the messenger left to head back to the Digital World, the White Wizard looked at the ground below, where he lost sight of Takuya, and now he'll have to find him again, though he is unaware that Phoenixmon is hot on the teen's trail, as Takuya left and is heading home since school is over for the day as the Digimon can sense that Takuya is on the slight borderline of despair, and Phoenixmon is intent to see what drove the teen to this so he can take advantage of it.

**-x-**

Somewhere within Tokyo, Medusamon, in her human guise of "Hikari Yagami", is standing at a rooftop of a skyscraper, looking down at the humans passing by below, and she can sense that some of them, if not all of them, have "potential", in which it is one of the essential tools to make the ritual work in order to turn humans into Digimons, but then she is roused from her "watching" when someone appeared through a "magical barrier".

"Hmm...such a vast world...so many to choose from..only those who possess magical abilities...the "Digi-Gates"...if the Wiseman were here...he would be pleased...huh?"

"Uuuhhhnnhhh..."

"Master...?"

"So...have I arrived...?"

"Wiseman!"

"Medusamon...is that you...? Have I arrived at the Human world?"

"Yes...you have...!"

"Good...now I can begin the plan..."

It was the Wiseman, and even though he appeared fine, his power and strength was reduced in half, due to the effects of being unsealed by his sacrificial followers, but he can still do feats of magic, and when assisted by Medusamon, the Wiseman then glances at the humans below, and after a thorough observation, he came up with a plan on how to have the ritual performed and how to make it work, and tells Medusamon on how it can become a success.

After hearing this, she is willing to follow his plans but for now, he suggested that he needed a place to hide knowing that he is being pursued, and Medusamon came up with a place she happened to pass by, so she led the Wiseman to a secluded place where no one would think that they can be pursued, and once secured, she will meet up with Phoenixmon so that they can proceed with their plans.

**-x-**

As the minutes passed by, Takuya is nearing his home and he is unaware that he is being followed, and by the time he reached home, the scene shows that he is given the usual way of "greeting", which, two adults ignored Takuya while they are "doting" and "pampering" their son Shinya Kanbara, who is an honor student, and Takuya mentally sighed as he was never given some attention despite his efforts to get their attention or affection. Moreover, the adults only gave him rather harsh treatment yet they were forced to treat him as part of their family.

This is because that when still a child, Takuya's REAL parents suffered an accident and were hospitalized, almost leaving them bedridden, and that the Kanbara matriarch's siblings would be assigned to look after him while Takuya's mom and dad told him that they will eventually be recovered and told him to be strong for Takuya is their "hope", which gave Takuya the drive and resolve to look up for the day he would be reunited with parents, and would feel the parental love he longed for which Takuya's "surrogate parents" did not give.

Outside, Phoenixmon is watching and can see what is happening, and he is getting ideas on how to capitalize on the matter, in which he spent the several hours spying on the family, until Medusamon arrived and senses the "potential" in Takuya, and then told her that the Wiseman has been unsealed and is now working on a way to have the ritual work, in which the "essential ingredient" would be driving that "potential", which she dubbed the "Digi-Gate", to despair, which it would release "negative energy" that would give rise to Digimons by manifesting within the bodies of the sacrificed humans.

"So, Phoenixmon...how is everything...?"

"About time! Though I don't like babysitting that brat...it was okay...I can sense he has "magical potential"...not to mention he is halfway bordering in despair..."

"That's good to hear..."

"I really held back in making a scene...and seeing that brat looking miserable...I felt I was half-satisfied..."

"Good. Just to let you know...the Wiseman has arrived..."

"Really? He's been unsealed and got here?"

"Yes."

"Alright! Now we can...huh?"

By then their attentions were caught when a shouting can be heard inside the house, and the scene shows that Takuya is having a "shouting match" with his "surrogate parents", and there the argument intensified when Takuya demanded why he is being treated poorly and ignored while Shinya is treated like a "prince". In retaliation, the "surrogate parents" accidentally revealed that they were forced to adopt Takuya after Takuya's real parents died a few years ago and were forced to keep this from him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?"

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!"

"HOW DARE YOU SHOUT AT US ADULTS? YOU CLEARLY HAVE NO RESPECT!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU NEVER GAVE ME ONE! ALL YOU DO IS DOT ON SHINYA! I DID ALL THE RULES YOU IMPOSE ON ME...I EVEN TRIED TO GET ALONG WITH YOU BUT YOU ONLY TREATED ME LIKE A DEAD SHELL!"

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!"

"WE SHOULD'VE DITCHED YOU WHEN YOUR PARENTS DIED YEARS AGO!"

"You...what...? My parents...how...?"

"Yeah...they died ten years ago...and because we don't want to look like heartless idiots...we were forced to raise you...but since you're old enough...we don't need to abide my sister's requests...so serves you right, you damn orphan! we got Shinya so why do we need another to feed with? You're just garbage to us! Shinya's our hope...you are not!"

This of course shocked Takuya, and demanded an explanation, but the "surrogate parents" then replied that if he wanted an answer, he should go to the National Statistics Office to get that answer, and that he is free to go for they now no longer have any obligation to the teen as they deem him nothing but garbage and that Shinya will be their "hope" and not Takuya.

Takuya in anger left the house and is heading to whichever establishment he could think of as he wanted to know what really happened to his parents and why his "surrogate parents" lied to him all this time, and he is slowly bordering on despair, which attracted both Medusamon and Phoenixmon, so they are now following him in order to have him captured so that he would be one of the many sacrifices that the Wiseman can use in performing the ritual.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Quite an emotional chapter.

This is where Takuya's suffering begin which will eventually led him to the path he is destined to begin with, but first, he will be...well...used as a sacrifice for the Wiseman's ritual, but of course he is to be the "hope" that would-be victims turn to in their time of need...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Takuya will be among those abducted so the ritual will be performed, so expect the next chapter to be focused on mass abduction, and you will get to see first-hand on how a ritual is performed and how a human would turn into a Digimon...


	6. Takuya's Road To Despair

**Digital Wizard**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation_  
_**Kamen Rider Wizard** is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The story is getting intense after what you saw in the last chapter, so here you'll be treated with a lot of suspense as the Wiseman's minions are having a kidnapping spree as they are now going to push through with the ritual that would "give rise to the Digimons". Of course Takuya is among the victims, but this is where he will transition to the main character role this fic is making, from tragic character to a main hero.

Well then, other than that…it's SHOWTIME!

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?"

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!"

"HOW DARE YOU SHOUT AT US ADULTS? YOU CLEARLY HAVE NO RESPECT!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU NEVER GAVE ME ONE! ALL YOU DO IS DOT ON SHINYA! I DID ALL THE RULES YOU IMPOSE ON ME...I EVEN TRIED TO GET ALONG WITH YOU BUT YOU ONLY TREATED ME LIKE A DEAD SHELL!"

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!"

"WE SHOULD'VE DITCHED YOU WHEN YOUR PARENTS DIED YEARS AGO!"

"You...what...? My parents...how...?"

"Yeah...they died ten years ago...and because we don't want to look like heartless idiots...we were forced to raise you...but since you're old enough...we don't need to abide my sister's requests...so serves you right, you damn orphan! we got Shinya so why do we need another to feed with? You're just garbage to us! Shinya's our hope...you are not!"

This of course shocked Takuya, and demanded an explanation, but the "surrogate parents" then replied that if he wanted an answer, he should go to the National Statistics Office to get that answer, and that he is free to go for they now no longer have any obligation to the teen as they deem him nothing but garbage and that Shinya will be their "hope" and not Takuya.

Takuya in anger left the house and is heading to whichever establishment he could think of as he wanted to know what really happened to his parents and why his "surrogate parents" lied to him all this time, and he is slowly bordering on despair, which attracted both Medusamon and Phoenixmon, so they are now following him in order to have him captured so that he would be one of the many sacrifices that the Wiseman can use in performing the ritual.

At the streets of Shibuya, a very emotionally distraught Takuya walked as he is heading for the hospital where he last seen his parents, as it is shown that under false pretense from his "surrogate parents", he is told that he is not allowed to visit his true parents on the claim that it is doctors' orders, and it is clear that Takuya has not been in touch with his parents for a number of years, and he is slowly feeling a bit of despair when told minutes ago that his parents were long dead.  
"_Damn those folks...are they really serious...? What is the REAL TRUTH? Are my parents really...? No! I need to see this for myself! I won't believe my parents are dead unless...no! They must be alive! They have to be! I can't...no! I will see that they're alive! Those damn folks are just keeping me down! I'l see to it that they are wrong and my mom and dad are, by now, recovered!_"  
Both Medusamon and Phoenixmon can sense Takuya's despair and she smirked as this is what she and the Wiseman had discussed earlier and she confided to her partner about this and tells him to keep following the teen and never let him out of his sight as she is going to check on other places and prefectures to see if she can find other "Digi-Gates" that can be used for the ritual that the Wiseman can prepare.  
"He's getting in to despair...this is a good sign..."  
"Heh! This sure is fun...I get to see a lot of drama in real life...and if given the chance...I'd make him cry in despair...that would surely...how do you put it...? Yeah...make him look miserable! I love to make humans look miserable! It makes my day and makes me feel like looking down on them! That's the best way! So what do you say, Medusamon? Shall I strike him down to make him go further into despair...?"  
"No."

"Huh?"

"Not yet."

"Aw..."

"We need to collect more humans to act as sacrifices for the ritual that the Wiseman has set up...for now, keep following him and see what happens next...if he gets answers from where he is going...there's a possibility that he might get some hope...and that's where we can't let that happen...right now I go and see Wiseman before I look for more humans with "magical potentials" to abduct..."

"If you say so..."

As Medusamon took her leave, Phoenixmon went on to tail Takuya, as he is now nearing the hospital where he last seen his parents for so many years, and hoped that what his "surrogate parents" told him is a hoax, as he really missed his parents and wanted to be with them to make up for lost time and years, wanting to bask on their parental love that he has been denied for so many long years since his young childhood days.

**-x-**

Much later, the scene shifts to Sado Island, where the Wiseman arrived and finds this place a perfect spot where no human can interfere, seeing this is a good place to have the ritual performed uninterrupted, and there Medusamon arrived and told her that she has found a few humans whose "gates" border on despair and their negative energies can be a perfect component to have Digimons born from within, and there the Wiseman tells her what is to be done as he discovered that in two days a solar eclipse is to take place within Japan.  
"Wiseman..."

"So...have you found anything helpful...?"

"Yes...I found a lot...with "magical potentials"..."

"Good."

"We can use them to act as "ingredients" to start the ritual that you planned...and it'll be a good one..."

"Then go on and abduct them...and bring them here...the solar eclipse of this world will be taking place a few days from now...and soon..."

"Very well...I'll go and bring them here for you..."

"And make sure no one gets in your way...and be careful...the "forces of good" may have sent their emissary to stop you...and take these with you..."

"Rest assured that they won't..."

After listening to his instruction, Medusamon is given several seed-like objects and then heads back to Shibuya to convey to Phoenixmon what is needed to be done to have the ritual prepared in two days' time. A cruel smirk is seen on her face as she is pleased that the Wiseman's plans are now going in motion and now she couldn't wait to see how the ritual would go, and right now she is to see Phoenixmon and check out on Takuya.

**-x-**

At the Shibuya Hospital, Takuya stood there like a young man seeing a ghost, as he is shocked to hear from the doctor who attended Takuya's parents years ago, as the doctor told the teen that Takuya's parents have passed away for almost a decade, and the doctor himself is surprised to hear that Takuya's "surrogate parents" has never told the teen about it for all this time, and sensed that the family that the teen is currently staying at would turn out to be cold-hearted persons.

"T-they...died...almost...10 years...ago...?"

"Yes, that's the truth..."

"H-how...how could this..."

"They succumbed to their injuries...we did all we could to revive them...but we failed..."

"And I can't believe this...your uncle and aunt never told you this...until accidentally blurting out just now...?"

"What kind of "surrogate family" are they treating you like this...? it's unacceptable! I sympathize with you...but don't give up yet..."

Takuya slowly fell to his knees when he slowly absorbed this shocking revelation, though he has not yet fallen in despair, while Phoenixmon is watching nearby, seeing that things are getting more and more interesting and by then Medusamon arrived, and there she is told of the events that transpired, and in turn she tells Phoenixmon about the Wiseman's freedom from the seal, about the ritual, and the upcoming solar eclipse, gave him the seed-like objects, telling her to keep on trailing Takuya and wait for her signal to have him abducted, which he reluctantly agreed, as he wanted to make a mess out of Takuya.

As Takuya slowly left the hospital, Phoenixmon slowly followed him, wondering why he had to "babysit" the teen some more, but since this is an order from the Wiseman, he chose to do what he is told for now, since he felt that two days from now is quite a short time, and seeing Takuya feeling despondent for now, he felt that this would be an "entertaining sight" and a good way to pass up the time.

"_Hope this would be worth the time and entertainment..._"

**-x-**

As an hour passed, it was night time, and by the time Takuya arrived, he is taken aback that the door was locked, and when he peered through the window, all was empty, such as the furniture and appliances. Using a spare key he have, he opened it and went inside, going straight to his room, and is rather relieved that his clothes are still inside the closet, but then the other rooms are empty, and even Shinya's belongings are no longer there.

Worse, even the belongings of his "surrogate parents" are no longer in their closets, and the entire house is empty, not even a single cash is there left for him to use for his daily expenses, thus Takuya is practically penniless, and to add insult to injury, even the kitchen is empty, no food left for him to eat. Takuya felt betrayed...so betrayed, that he wanted to lash out, but something deep inside him prevented him from doing so, which somehow kept him composed.

Outside, Phoenixmon noticed that something is keeping Takuya from going in to despair, and noted to himself to tell Medusaamon about this, but then hid himself when a neighbor passed by and called out for Takuya, and there a conversation took place and there which slowly tested the teen's patience. Even Phoenixmon is listening to the conversation.

"Takuya...?"

"Huh? Oh, it's you..."

"You're...still here..."

"What...what just happen here...?"

"I knew it..."

"Huh?"

"Those heartless family left you behind...and they did that on purpose!"

"What?"

It turns out that during the day the "family" rushed in leaving the house and moving out, with a moving van carrying the belongings, furniture and appliances, and is taking everything with them, while some of the neighbors noticed that Takuya is not among them as they moved out during the day, and that the "surrogate parents" are seen looking around and even heard them babbling about "...hope Takuya doesn't arrive...this is our only chance of ditching that brat since his parents are long dead...therefore we're not obligated to raise him since we got Shinya...", and this raised their suspicions that the "family" had intended to abandon Takuya.

The neighbor then saw Takuya looking at the ground, feeling that stress is slowly building up, and to diffuse it, he suggested to Takuya to head for the social services department and see if he could find other relatives that are related to Takuya's parents, assuring him that there might be relatives who are willing to welcome the teen, which gave Takuya a glimmer of hope. The neighbor then gave Takuya some food and offered to let the teen stay at his house for the night, which Takuya accepted.

**-x-**

The two days later, Takuya went to the social services department and there he inquired about any relatives still living and asked if they could trace them, which he is told that they have traced one living relative and is located within Shibuya, and there they called the family and informed them about Takuya. After some several minutes, the assistant lets Takuya spoke to that family, and learned that the head of that family is the brother of Takuya's biological father, and soon the teen is told to head for that address so they can meet him.

Takuya leaves at once and is heading there, passing Phoenixmon, who heard everything just as Medusamon arrived, and having heard of it, she decided to make a move as today is the day of the solar eclipse, just now she has used magic to abduct several people and magically brought them to Sado Island to have them prepared for the ritual, as the Wiseman is preparing to make the spell to give rise to Digimons.

"This is certainly not a good development..."

"I told you I should've made my move! That brat's got a glimmer of hope!"

"Not quite yet..."

"What? Hope you got a good plan..."

"I have...and since today is the solar eclipse...and the ritual...I have an idea...listen carefully..."

"...yeah...I like that!"

"Then let's go and follow him..."

"I'm right behind you!"

And so they secretly followed Takuya and their trip took at least 30 minutes, stopping briefly after Takuya did so, taking a rest as the teen opted to walk rather than take a bus, and when he resumed his walking, so did Medusamon and Phoenixmon, as they make sure they are not seen or noticed by the teen, While on the way, Takuya passes by a store where a TV is displayed, and there a newsflash shows the incident at Tokyo where "strange creatures" abduct several people and then went to an alley, where police arrived and are mystified that they disappeared all of the sudden, in which the Wiseman used a magic spell to teleport the victims to Sado Island, keeping them hostage as he awaits more victims to arrive as his two minions are about to abduct more from Shibuya, whom Medusamon has detected several to possess "magical potentials".

**-x-**

Not far away (in Shibuya), the scene shifts to a park where more of the "strange creatures" appeared, and are abducting selected people and appear to target those who have "magical potentials", which Wiseman dubs the "Digi-Gate", and those who don't posses any are not targeted and are able to run for their lives, but sadly for those who posses it, they are easily captured as the "strange creatures" uses net to capture them and they caught a lot, about 30 of them, and since no police are around at this time, they are helpless.

"HELP!"

"HELP US!"

"SOMEONE SAVE US!"

"MONSTERS!"

"POLICE! HELP!"

"SOMEONE CALL FOR HELP!"

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

"HELP! HELP!"

"LET GO OF ME!"

"ATTACK OF THE COSPLAYERS!"

"SOMEONE GET THIS NET OFF ME!"

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME!"

"HELP! SAVE ME!"

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME!"

"I'M NOT RICH! I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY! YOU'RE KIDNAPPING THE WRONG TARGET!"

"LET GO! LET GO!"

"EEEEEKKK!"

"LET GO OF MY HAIR!"

"KKKKYYYAAHHH!"

"HELP! HELP!"

"SOME ONE SAVE US!"

"WHERE'S THE POLICE! "

"CAN'T SOMEONE STOP THESE JOKERS!"

"MONSTERS!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"HELP! HELP! HELP!"

"SAVE US!"

Then all of the sudden, magical circles appeared underneath them and "swallowed" the captured victims which they disappeared, and as the "strange creatures" are about to proceed to find more victims to abduct, the White Wizard appeared and uses a number of "magical circles" of his own to dispatch the creatures and they are reduced to rubble, and with the coast is clear, he glances at the north part of that direction, where he is able to sense the Wiseman's magical aura, deducing where the victims are taken and he teleported towards Sado Island to see what the Wiseman is up to, slowly guessing that this may be the ritual he heard several months ago.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Quite a tense chapter, no?

First, the Wiseman was unsealed and made his way to Shibuya where he joins Medusamon and Phoenixmon in making preparations for the ritual, and now they are ready to carry that out. With the main villain here in the human world, expect a lot of diabolical schemes to be carried out in the upcoming chapters.

Takuya's "origins" are shown here, which is a stark contrast to what you saw in Digimon Frontier anime, though this is essential to the plot as I intend to portray him as an "orphan" as opposed to him having a family so as to give emphasis on why he is making a passage from despair to giving hope.

And now the villains make their move as made a mass abduction now that the day of the solar eclipse has arrived, and now they are getting ready with the ritual. Takuya is soon to be among those taken away...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The ritual is now unleashed, and the people abducted, among them, Takuya and Izumi, are cast to fall in to despair and that would result in magical Digimons to be born within them, but will Takuya give in...?

Or will he get a glimmer of hope...?

The answer to that in the next chapter...


	7. Mass Abduction

**Digital Wizard**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation_  
_**Kamen Rider Wizard** is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Okay...the moment of truth...Takuya is about to be taken and subjected to a ritual where he is going to give in to despair...but will he be able to endure it and get the hope he needs...? That answer will be shown there but first he will get to meet his relatives who are more than willing to welcome the teen in to their family.

Also, Izumi makes her first appearance, but her role will also be different from what you saw her in the anime.

Well then, other than that…it's SHOWTIME!

* * *

At a park near Shibuya, where the mass abduction took place, several witnesses came along with police,having alerted them after managing to outrun the "strange creatures" and went to call for help, and though the police thought they were just hysteria, more and more witnesses came and the police had no choice but to go along and see what they are complaining about, hoping that it won't be a time waster.

"Shibuya Police precinct...how can we help you...?"

"Help us!"

"It was terrible!"

"Monsters in the park!"

"They took a lot of people!"

"We managed to escape!"

"Get your butts and head for the park!"

"Sirs...ma'am...maybe you just passed a parade of cosplayers passing by...and please...refrain from watching horror movies at night..."

"DO YOU THINK WE'RE JOKING?!"

"Looks to me that you are..."

"EITHER YOU RESPOND OR WE GO TO THE ARMY INSTEAD OF COMING HERE!"

"OR WE TAKE YOUR WEAPONS AND DO THIS OURSELVES!"

"YOU'RE NO HELP AT ALL!"

"Police Officer 1! respond to these people at once!"

"Y-yes, Superintendent!"

However, mintes later, the police arrived at the park, which now was empty and all that are left are various belongings from the victims that were abducted, and the police dismisses them as "litterbugs"", and tried to ignore the witnesses' pleas that monsters did this, telling them that what they did only wasted the policemen's time and effort.

"Huh?"

"Sir...I don't see anything..."

"Just trashes...and bags..."

"See...you're just hallucinating...no such thing as monsters..."

"BUT IT WAS THERE!"

"WE SAW IT!"

"THEY TOOK A LOT OF PEOPLE!"

"WE MANAGED TO ESCAPE!"

"WE'RE TELLING THE TRUTH!"

"Police Officer 2...call the mental institution...tell them we got some nutcases with us..."

"At once sir..."

"WE'RE NOT INSANE!"

"AND WE'RE NOT CRAZY!"

However, one witness came and showed to them the video he took, and when the police checked it out, they were at loss for words as the footage showed the date and time the abduction took place, and then a news crew arrived and made their live report, with the witnesses recounting the events that happened a while ago, while the police were forced to state "no comments", avoiding them to save face as they felt that they don't have the capability to explain this kind of situation.

**-x-**

At Sado Island, the Wiseman watches the scene before him in delight as the victims are now in front of him, and are placed in "magical cages" where they won't be able to escape and looks up in the sky, as the solar eclipse is just several minutes away before he can start the ritual, though something is troubling him as he realized that his "mana" is 49% intact, and realized that this may be all he can go for, yet he came up with some "contingency measures" to make up for the time after the ritual is done.

"_Not good...with my mana in half...I can't make a full-blown ritual...so this is all I can do for now...at least I can sire Digimons at this time...but this would leave me weakened further...but it can't be helped...at least I have some measures that I can do...I hope Medusamon and Phoenixmon would arrive soon with the baits...and once done...I'll need a lot of time to rest and recover..._"

All he can do now is await the return of Phoenixmon and Medusamon with the victims so he can start the ritual as the solar eclipse is nearing its phase yet he relishes the look at the victims below, pleading to let them go, and seeing that they are bordering on despair, he is enjoying and savoring the scene before him.

"HELP!"

"HELP US!"

"SOMEONE SAVE US!"

"MONSTERS!"

"POLICE! HELP!"

"SOMEONE CALL FOR HELP!"

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

"HELP! HELP!"

"LET ME GO!"

"ATTACK OF THE COSPLAYERS!"

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"LET US OUT!"

"HELP! SAVE ME!"

"FREE ME!"

"I'M NOT RICH! I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY! YOU'RE KIDNAPPING THE WRONG TARGET!"

"LET GO! LET GO!"

"EEEEEKKK!"

"LET US OUT! OR YOU'LL HEAR FROM MY LAWYER!"

"KKKKYYYAAHHH!"

"HELP! HELP!"

"SOME ONE SAVE US!"

"WHERE'S THE POLICE! "

"OPEN UP! OPEN UP, I SAY!"

"MONSTERS!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

"SOMEONE SAVE US!"

"HELP! HELP! HELP!"

"SAVE US!"

**-x-**

Somewhere in Shibuya, Takuya is nearing the house where his biological parents' siblings is located, and his heart beats faster as he felt that he is about to live with a family who would give him the paternal love he missed during the last 10 years, which his "surrogate parents" never gave him, and the teen is filled with excitement...and tension, as he has no idea what he would make of his upcoming meeting with this new family.

"_I hope they're...better that the other family...and I hope they're as kind as my mom and dad..._"

Arriving at the house, he politely knocked the door, and soon the patriarch of the family answered, and there Takuya introduced himself, and there a warm welcome took place as the patriarch realized that the teen is Takuya himself, and unlike the "surrogate family", this new family welcomed the teen with open arms.

"Um...hello..."

"Takuya? Is that you...?"

"Y-yes..."

"It's you! You sure have grown to be a good-looking teenager! Honey, come! My brother's son has arrived! Prepare the food!"

"My...so you're Takuya...I only saw you through my husband's family picture...but look at you now..."

"So how old are you...?"

"Um...17 years old..."

"Come in, come in...you're welcomed to come in..."

"Um..."

"Don't be shy!"

"Yes...you're my husband's nephew...so that makes you part of the family..."

"That's right...I'm sure we have a lot to talk about..."

As Takuya was welcomed inside, Medusamon and Phoenixmon watched the scene, seeing that the teen has found a new family to adopt him, which she smirked as she decided to ruin the moment to drive the teen in to despair, while telling Phoenixmon to have the seeds unleashed so they would become **Ghoulmons**, having "detected" several "Digi-Gates" around this town and tells him to have the "Ghoulmons" take Takuya while he kills the family in the teen's sight so that he would be driven in to despair.

"Phoenixmon..."

"Yes..."

"You want to cause a little ruckus, right?"

"Yeah! About time...wait...what you want me to do? I hope it's about ruining that brat..."

"That's what I have in mind..unleash the Ghoulmons...and have them take the boy...and you...make sure you're not seen...kill that family before his eyes..."

"...and that would make him fall in to despair! That's a brilliant plan!"

"Ready now?"

"You bet! Now to unleash these little babies...!"

As Phoenixmon threw the seed-like objects onto the ground, they started to grow like plants, which led to the spawning of the Ghoulmons, and as the Ghoulmons materializes, Medusamon assumes her Digimon form and led the Ghoulmons in causing mass abductions as they started to take people whom she identifies as "Digi-Gates" and have them placed in "magical nets" to prevent them from escaping, while those she deem "worthless" she siphon off their life force to increase her mana, enjoying the moment in killing while abducting ones she deems "useful".

**-x-**

At the house of the new family, Takuya learned that their surnames are also named "Kanbara", and that the patriarch is the brother of Takuya's dad, and the Kanbara family listened intently of how he was raised by his "surrogate family", which revealed that the "surrogate family" matriarch is the sister of Takuya's mom, and the Kanbara family are angered that Takuya's mom's sister would treat like that and abandoning him and that they kept the status of Takuya's parents' deaths from him. The Kanbara Family then told Takuya that they are going to "induct" him as a member of he family, which touched the teen's heart.

"...I see..."

"Yes, uncle...that's the truth..."

"...and to think that my sister and her family did this to you all these years..."

"Goodness, dear...they are so cruel!"

"When I see them...they'll get more than just a sermon...I'll grill them real good!"  
"Dear...don't stress yourself over them..."  
"No, honey...I must...they must be punished for their misdeeds..."

"Um...uncle...auntie...just forget about them...they're not worth it..."

"It's alright, Takuya...I'll see to it that karma would hunt them for life...but right now...as head of this family...I'm adopting you..."

"Eh?"

"That's right, cousin...it's about time I got a roommate and a playmate! We'll get along well together! You've been alone all these years!"

"Everyone..."

"So it's settled..."

"Welcome to the family, Takuya..."

"Welcome, cousin!"

As Takuya hugged his would-be new family, the Ghoulmons crashed through the walls and surrounded the family, and as the family tries to get away, some of the Ghoulmons took Takuya away while others kept the Kanbara family at bay, and as Takuya was dragged out of the house, Phoenixmon secretly assumed his Digimon form and fired a powerful fireblast that obliterated the house, killing the Kanbara family in the process, and Takuya was horrified at the scene as this makes him turn further into an orphan and slowly sets up for him to fall in to despair.

As Takuya was placed inside a net, several more Ghoulmons arrived with their captives, while another, a 17-year old blond girl by the name of **Izumi**, tries to break free but is unable to and is also placed in a net, and along with the other captives, they are all being swallowed by a "magical circle" which transport them to Sado Island, and both Medusamon and Phoeneixmon teleported away as well, in which minutes later police arrived and are treated to a blank wall on what just happened.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, the time now is 12:00, and just in time, the solar eclipse is about to begin, where the scene shows that the captives are now at Sado Island, and each of them are trapped inside a barrier that prevents them from escaping, and now the ritual is about to take place, with Medusamon and Phoenixmon stood alongside Wiseman as he chants the spell and used the magic to begin the ritual as the eclipse have started. After doing so, Wiseman started to wobble and there his two minions realized what happened to him, though he reassures them that he will be fine.

"Well done, Medusamon and Phoneixmon...well done..."

"Thank you, Wiseman..."

"It was a piece of cake! And hearing them cry for help...it was music to my ears!"

"Uhhnn..."

"Huh? Boss...? Are you okay...?"

"Wiseman!"

"I'm fine...but I need to rest and recover..so that my mana...would be replenish...let's go...soon new Digimons will be born..."

"As you wish..."

"Aw...I want to stay and see their flesh tear out as Digimons come out...!"

Though Wiseman appeared fine, his condition left him weakened as a result of using his mana in making the ritual, in addition to having being unsealed from his seal, and thus he has little mana left, and it is not enough for him to make another ritual...the "Sabbath". Wiseman then told his two minions that in order for the "Sabbath" to be made, they need a huge amount of number of Digimons in order for the "Sabbath" to happen, and he tells them that once the ritual is completed, Medusamon and Phoeixmon will inform the newly-spawned Digions to carry out his WILL - find humans of possesses the "Digi-Gate" and have them fall in to despair.

As the Wisemon and his two minions left, the scene shifts below where each of the victims are being subjected to fall in to despair, and and it showed some horrifying results, as one by one, each of the victims started to "crack", bleeding, and a certain anatomical part of an emerging Digimon began to come out, in varying minutes. And by then the Digimon was spawned as the host body "exploded", killing the victim, and began to leave the scene.

The other victim saw this and are horrified, which further puts them in despair and slowly each of them met their bloody end as Digimons inside their bodies are spawned and took over their host bodies, claiming as their own and left, and the process is the same for the remaining ones, moaning for help and begging for mercy, which they got none as they slowly died and the Digimons took over their hosts' bodies and left the scene.

The scene then narrows down to Takuya, as he is also being "break down", "cracks" appearing in his body and a pair of wings appeared on his back, which resembled that of a dragon-type Digimon. He is bleeding all over, but as he is about to give in, Takuya's memories of his biological parents, as well as that of the Kanbara family came in, and recalled what they told him:

"_Takuya...please don't give up..._"

"_You...are our only hope..._"

This appeared to gave him a surge of adrenaline and hope and looking up at the solar eclipse, which is about to end, he raised his hand up as if he is grasping the sun, and stood up, fighting the despair that is nearly overwhelming him, fighting his fate and keeping the Digimon inside him from tearing him apart.

"I...I WON'T GIVE IN! I WON'T GIVE UP! I WON'T GIVE IN!"

Takuya's body glowed and for some reason unknown, the bleeding not only stopped, his body appeared to have healed, with apparently no side effects, but his clothes were blood-stained and yet he appeared fine, and as he looked around, he saw teared flesh and carcasses of the other victims, and realized that he is the only survivor in the island, and that he is all alone.

Takuya sat down as he pondered on what just happened - he finally found a family who would give him the parental love he longed for after the death of his biological family; then some ghoul-like monsters took him away and then the house exploded, killing the Kanbara family; then he finds himself along with other victims subjected to a malevolent and diabolical ritual; and after the solar eclipse ended, he is the only one who survived the incident and the remains of the victims were reduced to teared flesh, and blood is splattered around his surroundings.

"Why...why is this happening to me...?"

His pondering on why his life and situation ended up becoming like this is abruptly interrupted when a Digimon, resembling a humanoid lizard, appeared in front of him, and Takuya is taken by surprise, as the Digimon is about to attack the teen by lunging towards him, but then a magical circle-like barrier appeared and the Digimon collided with it and yet the attacking Digimon was repulsed and it fell to the open seas below, which swept the attacker away and saved the teen.

Turning around, Takuya was again taken aback when he saw the White Wizard walking towards him, carrying an unconscious Izumi in his arms, and when he approached the teen, he gives Izumi to Takuya while at the same time, gives him three magical items - a belt buckle-sized device, a red magical ring and a yellow one.

"So...you have survived the ritual as well..."

"?"

"You held on to hope in the face of despair and survived...perhaps you are the answer I've been seeking in times like this..."

"Huh? Who are you...?"

"It's not important...but you and this girl are..."

"Eh...? This girl...? She's the same age as me..."

"Like you...she has survived the ritual...but with a special case..."

"Huh? What...something's inside me...I could feel it roar..."

"The result of you surviving this ritual...because now you have gained the magical ability...and the potential to become..A Wizard."

"Eh? What's that suppose to mean?"

"You are to become...a Wizard."

"Me? A wizard...?"

"Take these with you..."

"A belt buckle and two rings?"

"These items are magical in nature...originated from my world..and with these items you can fight them...the Digimons..."

"Digimons...those monsters that abducted me and the other people...? But what about those things that emerged from other people's body...? They...look around you! They were teared from the inside..."

"Calm yourself...I will tell you what you need to know...for now...here is what I will tell you..."

After giving Takuya a lengthy explanation and instructions, the White Wizard walked away, leaving the teen and an unconscious Izumi alone and the teen ponders on what to do next, and why he was given such a mission and why he is dubbed "the one who will bring hope to those in need", which Takuya felt that this would take time for him to digest all these within him, having just lost a family, abducted to subjected to a ritual, then learning that not only did he survive the ritual, he is told that he has gained a "magical ability" and an "inner Digimon", and now he is given a mystical belt-like object and a magic ring.

He now awaits the time for Izumi to wake up so that he can calm her down once she realizes what just happened to her, and why he would be "taking care of her".

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

That was a rather long chapter...

And it showcases a lot about Takuya, just as he was about to have a family of his own, only to be denied of that due to the interference of the Wiseman's minions, abducted and subjected to a ritual, surviving it and learned that he gained both a "magical ability" and an inner Digimon, and is given the task of fighting the Digimons and taking care of Izumi, in addition to receiving a magical belt-like object and a magical ring,

Now where will this take them to from this point on?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

As Takuya and Izumi pondered their next move, they set out to find someone whom the White Wizard recommended them to. This means that they're going to meet someone who will help them in their current plights.

At the same time, Takuya will spend six months figuring out how the magical items given to him would work, and what resolve he would undertake before reaching a decision.


	8. The First Four Months Of Training

**Digital Wizard**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation_  
_**Kamen Rider Wizard** is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Takuya survives the ritual...and so is Izumi, but then the White Wizard saves him from a Digimon that tries to attack him, and even gives him a ring and a magical belt buckle after telling him that he now has the "magical ability" to fight off Digimons and now he is giving him a mission, which is to protect humans and give hope to those who fall in to despair.

Now the story is taking off as he and Izumi are going to find a place to stay, while at the same time, another character from Digimon Frontier would be introduced to become a support character and helps out the main characters in their fight against the Digimons, which will be essential to the story.

Well then, other than that…it's SHOWTIME!

* * *

The scene shifts to Shibuya, which took place two days after the ritual ended, which the Wiseman and his two minions are unaware that Takuya and Izumi survived the ritual as they did not bother to return to the scene to check, confident that the spawned Digimons will come to him to offer their loyalty to him. They are also unaware that the White Wizard was there that saved Takuya and Izumi, hence the fate of the people involved is spinning like a wheel.

One rainy day, the scene shows you where an antique shop is introduced, with several customers coming here to buy some antique items at a reasonable price, and the scene shifts inside the shop where you can see who is in charge of that shop - a 21-year old person by the name of **Junpei Shibayama**. Junpei appeared like a youth despite his age, but his rather overweight-like appearance makes him pass up for a married man with a family, although Junpai is single and unattached. Because of that, some of his customers referred to him as "pops", even though he slightly resented that.

"Hey, pops...I'll buy this one..."

"I'll buy this one..."

"Glad your shop sure antiques in a reasonable price..."

"Hey pops...when are you going to get married...?"

"Come on...I'm in my 20's...I'm not that old..."

"Well...you looked like one...after you inherited this place..."

"He's right...lucky you got this shop and you know how to run things here..."

"All you need now is a wife..."

It turns out that Junpei inherited the shop from his grandfather who passed away, but not before giving his shop to Junpei so he can run the business and he now has no regrets, though Junpei missed his grandfather who is quite close to him, but he had no regrets and he is running the business well with no problems so far.

As the day went on, things are pretty peaceful, despite the heavy rain, but underneath the shop's interior designs, lies a secret that Junpei tried to hide as much as possible, and later in the night he is putting his advertising signboard inside, some strangers came to him and this set the wheels of fate rolling in, changing their destinies forever, and the secret that Junpei has been hiding to be revealed.

"Junpei Shibayama...?"

"Yes...that's me..."

"..."

"What can I do for you two..."

"I was told...that you made...this..."

"That's...!"

"Can you accommodate us...?"

"Ye...yes...come inside..."

The two strangers turn out to be Takuya and Izumi, who has then regained consciousness, but their clothes are still the same (bloodstained and tattered due to their surviving the ritual), but are drenched in rain as they have traveled back to Shibuya from Sado Island by foot, as the two teens pass by the Kanbara house, which is now reduced to ashes and rubble, with Takuya realizing that the Kanbara family are already been killed, which gave him another reason to be stronger emotionally.

After Takuya showed the magical ring worn on his left middle finger, Junpei gasped as he recognized them but not wanting to make a scene, he invited them inside his shop, which is identified as the "**Antique Shop Omokagedo**", and there he offered them warm drinks and snacks as well as towels seeing them having been on a "journey". By then Takuya showed to Junpei the other magical ring and revealed that the Belt Buckle that the White Wizard gave to him has been magically attached to his waist and told them everything that has happened to him and Izumi, and in turn Junpei told them his secret.

"That belt..."

"Yes...someone saved me and gave me this belt...and the rings..."

"I see...so it was him..."

"So you craft rings like these...?"

"Yes...but since at that time I was wary of that...stranger...and seeing how he uses them...I chose not to make more rings...but after the story you told me...and how you survived..."

"Will you...?"

"Sure...feel right at home...you two can stay here as long as you need..."

"Thank you..."

It turns out that Junpei is, aside from being the owner of Omokagedo, he is a skilled ring maker who created the Flame Ring. Several months ago, the White Wizard (using a human guise), approached and commissioned in making a magical ring via some magical stones, and claimed that he will use it to "fight evil". After the disguised White Wizard left, Junpei felt suspicious and became more careful.

Initially, Junpei didn't any more make rings because of fear that he might get innocent people involved. But now, when Takuya came to him after receiving the Flame Ring from the White Wizard, Junpei's resolve was renewed and he began to offer his aid to Takuya by creating more magic Rings for him to use in his fight with the Digimons. He even offered to let the two teens to stay in his shop which now became their base of operations.

The next day, Junpei became more concerned after reading the newspaper about the mass abductions and about the deaths of the Kanbara family after their house "blew up", and there Takuya told him about what happened, and after recalling the information about Takuya and Izumi surviving the ritual, he started to go to work and began to craft rings for Takuya to use, using the remaining "magical stones" that the disguised White Wizard left to him six months ago.

"It must have been hard on you...losing a family and forced in to that kind of...ritual..."

"Indeed..."

"So now you have to..."

"Yes..."

"But...what about school...surely you're going to have a hard time..."

"After I finished 2nd year...I'll skip the final year...I will concentrate in defeating the Digimons..."

"Are you sure? Surely you..."

"It's fine. I don't want other people to suffer like I did...be it the elderly or the children..."

Junpei is rather surprised that Takuya stated that he'll have to forego his school as he is going to deal with the Digimons full time, and Junpei can feel that Takuya had to endure a lot of sacrifices just to prevent a repeat occurrence of similar rituals involving innocent people that involves making them lose hope and fall in to despair. He even glances at Izumi, seeing her sullen look especially when told about her situation.

After that, the next few days signals the start of the first month, where Takuya went to a lot of things that would help him prepare for the next six months in his fight against the Digimons.

**-x-**

**First month...**

Takuya attended school to finish the remainder of his school year as he is 2nd year in senior high, trying to keep his status a secret and even kept his private life private from everyone at his school. He even avoided some of his acquaintances as he doesn't want to accidentally reveal what he has gone through to avoid making some controversial statement. As much as it pained him, he had to go through it as preparations for what lie ahead of him.

By the end of that month, Takuya finished his second year, but now he intends to skip the final year due to his "commitment", knowing it is "out of his control" and had to move forward with his life, even keeping everything under wraps. It was emotionally painful but he had to do it…for a lot is at stake as he had to sacrifice what he has in order to prepare himself against his upcoming battle with Digimons.

After that, he passed by the remains of the Kanbara house, offering flowers and prayers for the Kanbara family who were killed during his abduction. At one point he slowly fell to his knees and cried as he missed them and wished this could have been prevented but he knows that it wasn't his fault but he had to be strong and overcome this tragic moment. Not far, the White Wizard is watching, observing Takuya as he is having a feeling that the teen is preparing himself for the inevitable.

**-x-**

**Second month…**

He went to several part-time jobs so that he can earn money to save up for something, and he began to work from day to night, even ignoring most of his exhausted spells as he needed the cash for something important, and Izumi became worried that Takuya is working non-stop though he assured to her that he is doing fine and that by the end of the month he would have enough savings to prepare himself for the next month, which made her wonder what it is, though Junpei can guess what it is.

**-x-**

**Third and Fourth months…**

As he have earned enough money, Takuya attended a dojo to learn different fighting skills that are necessary for him to prepare his battles against the Digimons, and the first thing he did are learning the basics of Shotokan Karate. However, what Takuya did was having a personal trainer and there the "sensei" teaches him the basics and there he is told where to start and where to head on next, which the teen diligently listens to.

" Remember…what I am teaching you is basic self-defense…and you must learn the basic Karate moves…and Basic Karate Moves start with: 1. The correct relationship between the feet and floor. Karate starts from the ground. 2. Use of the ankles, knees, legs and hips to create stable Karate Stances and powerful Karate kicks. 3. The effective use of the upper body; shoulders, back, arms, elbows and hands to produce dynamic Karate Strikes and Karate Blocks."

"Yes, sensei!"

Surprisingly, after two weeks, Takuya mastered them and the trainer is impressed and he now allowed him to learn the next level, which Takuya is prepared to learn the next steps to learn how to fight and defend, and there the sensei begins his tutoring and the vocal and physical lecture is already underway.

"Karate stances are common to all types of Karate and Karate forms. They are far more than the dramatic combat postures they appear to be. They keep the body balanced and stable and allow attacks and defences to be made with maximum effect."

"Yes, sensei!"

"Now, the 3 main Karate Stances of Shotokan are: Side stance Kiba Dachi, Back stance Kokutsu Dachi, Front stance Zenkutsu Dachi."

After a few days' training, Takuya learned them and is prepared for more.

"Basic Karate moves become masterful techniques when the position of the feet, knees and hips all come together to create the right base. The move itself will determine which of the Karate stances is best for the situation."

"Yes, sensei!"

Towards the third and fourth week of that month, Takuya learned how to defend, punch and block, so now is the crucial time for him to learn more attacks, which are the kick attack variations.

…"Somehow Karate is not best known for its kicks which is crazy because good Karate kicks are extraordinarily powerful."

"Yes, sensei!"

"For optimum effect a Karate kick relies on flexibility, a stable stance and good balance. The ball and the edge of the foot, the heel and the instep are all used as striking surfaces or 'weapons of the body' in kicking."

"Yes, sensei!"

"Karate kicks are delivered with one foot on the floor or both feet in the air. They can come from any direction; front, side or back as a snap, a thrust, a turn, jump or a spin. Some creative 'kickers' have devised clever variations to standard Karate kicks. It's key features are: Control of the knee; Target and Speed; Position of hips and direction of the standing leg; Total stability and balance before, during and after the kick; And more important than the actual kick...is the return path and 'landing'. Even if a Karate kick reaches its target, it will lack destructive power if it is not withdrawn sharply. This 'pull back' hiki ashi in Japanese creates power in the same way as a whip does. It also gets the leg back under the kickers control and safely out of the opponents range."

Towards the fourth month, Takuya gradually mastered most of the skill taught to him, and the teen went on to learn the moves and by the end of the month, he learned and mastered most of the moves and the trainer advised him to keep practicing, and use them only for self defense, and as he went home, he told Izumi and Junpei that he believes that he is ready for them, and Junpei advises him to take it easy and not get too cocky, which Takuya assured that he won't let get things over his head.

Outside, at a rooftop of a nearby establishment, the White Wizard sent a "familiar" to the Omogakedo Antique Shop to deliver a letter to Takuya before leaving.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

This chapter sure picks things up...

**Junpei Shibayama** from **Digimon Frontier** is "introduced" as a ring maker of an antique shop and still he acts as a support character for Takuya, and though his role as that of an older guy sounds a bit...OOC, I believe it fits him well even though he is aged 20...though he constantly gets referred to as "pops"...

Takuya is now studying martial arts...which is a good start since he is revving up to prepare his fight against the Digimons since he needs to make use of his magical abilities in a physical way...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Takuya still learns martial arts...

And the White Wizard appears to give him "magical lessons" and how to use his magical items once the time comes for him to face the Digimons...


	9. The Final Two Months Of Training

**Digital Wizard**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation_  
_**Kamen Rider Wizard** is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Last chapter showed a lot of moments here, from Junpei being introduced, Takuya and Izumi settling in, Takuya went into training and...someone wants to meet with him. Who could that be?

And finally...Takuya's first mission as a "wizard"...as another character from the Digimon series is introduced and this is where Takuya fist battle with a Digimon...all to be shown here below...and the start of the story where the summary stated that he is to give hope to those who fall in despair.

Well then, other than that…it's SHOWTIME!

* * *

A month later, leading to the fifth month, Takuya read the letter sent to him and said that he is to meet someone to "learn" the final phase of his training and is told to bring the magical items with him, which the teen deduced that it was the White Wizard who sent the letter, and he wondered what kind of training he would do, and there he guessed what he is to expect, as he had no idea how to use the rings and the belt buckle, so he is fine with the upcoming meeting.

"_Okay...looks like the moment of truth is coming..._"

And so he is getting ready to meet with the White Wizard tomorrow at night so he can begin the final stage of his training, and hope that he would gain additional knowledge that would help him face against the Digimons.

**-x-**

**Fifth month…**

At an abandoned garage, Takuya arrived after reading the letter to confirm the address, and he wondered if it is the White Wizard who asked him to meet him at this time of the night, which is 12 midnight, and soon the White Wizard shows up and revealed that he is the one who sent the letter, and told him that exactly four weeks starting tonight, he is to learn the basics of using magic through the use of the magical rings, and told Takuya to show him what he has learned so far, and when a duel took place, Takuya managed to keep the White Wizard at bay until he is pushed to a corner when the White Wizard showed that he is more of a capable fighter.

Pleased that Takuya has learned how to fight, he gives him another magical ring and a weapon, which appeared to be a gun, but showed it that it can also be converted into a sword, and so the White Wizard teaches Takuya on how to wield a sword and how to use them in conjunction to his Karate lessons. The session every night appeared to be nightmarish for Takuya but he persevered as he mentally vowed to accept this as to prevent more innocents from falling to the same ritual in the upcoming days.

Takuya would arrive at the Omokagedo Antique Shop at 3 am, and by later in the morning both Izumi and Junpei are rather alarmed to see bruises on Takuya's face, though he stated that this is part of a training, which puts the two at ease.

In the final two weeks, Takuya pulled through in the training and the White Wizard stated that Takuya is ready now after completing the training. The teen went home now he is ready for the "real action" which he felt that this is important yet he appeared to resent what he is going through now from this point on, slowly feeling his life would eventually go mundane.

In the final night of the month, Takuya meets with the White Wizard again and there the "mage" begins to teach Takuya how to use the magical belt and how to use it in conjunction with the magical rings, and there he slowly learned how to use it and he is thought how to apply them in combat situations, from offense to defense, ranging attacks and how to save a human from falling in despair that would lead to "deleting" the person's "inner Digimon" without any bad effects.

After that, Takuya was about to go home when the White Wizard called him back.

"Boy...come back here..."

"Huh? What is it...?"

"One more lesson for you to learn..."

"What is it then...?"

"You feel it, right...? Something inside you..."

"Now that you mention it...yes...I could feel it..."

"That is where your magical abilities came...and what I'm about to tell you will be helpful to you..."

"Tell me..."

The White wizard then lectured Takuya about the Digimon inside his body and explained that it was his "inner Digimon" and told him that he would be needing a lot of extensive preparation to "tame" it but pointed out that it would be hard to do so, and then notices an abandoned motorcycle and got an idea on how to help the teen, and so he approached the abandoned vehicle and used a magic spell to restored it to full repair and looked brand new, while at the same time, it was embued with certain magical properties.

Upon restoration, the vehicle turn out to be a **Honda CRF250R** offroad bike, and it's windshield resembles that of a ruby-shaped stone similar to a magic ring.

"Take this..."

"Really...?"

"Yes...it will help you in your journey...and in your battles..."

"Thank you..."

After that, the lecture resumes and Takuya learned more additional knowledge about what he is going to do from this point on, and is given a physical test on how to use the magical items in his possession. After a few hours, Takuya went home, taking the motorcycle with him, while the White Wizard looks on, feeling that the teen is now ready for the "real battle" and wondered how long will he hold on to deal with the situation at hand, sensing that he is still human and felt that he might give in to pressure so he is going to keep an eye out for the teen. After that, the White Wizard left the area as well.

**-x-**

**Sixth month…**

During the first week, Izumi was given a "crystal ball" which she can make use of her magical powers as she, like Takuya, gained it after surviving the ritual and also possesses an "inner Digimon", which has not been revealed yet, and among her newly-gained abilities is she can see through where and locate the presence of Digimons. One night as she is looking at her crystal ball, it glowed and there she is able to see a Digimon within a nearby area and is about to attack a despondent girl, and there Izumi alerts Takuya about this.

"Takuya!"

"What is it?"

"I found a Digimon!"

"What? Did you say Digimon? Are you certain?"

"Yes...it's about to attack a girl!"

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yes...it's there...not far from here..."

"I'm on it!"

Seeing the scene on the crystal ball, and after deducing the location, Takuya leaves the antique shop as he boarded his motorcycle and heads out to the scene, while Izumi continues to monitor the scene on her crystal ball while Junpei is working on a new magic ring he is crafting, and is often peeking at the crystal ball to see how Takuya would handle the situation, wondering if he would be alright as this would be his first battle against a Digimon.

**-x-**

At a vacant lot, the scene shows exactly what the crystal ball showed, where a despondent girl is being terrorized by a Digimon, and he is identified as **Impmon**, a human-sized Digimon that resembled an imp, and it is revealed that Impmon was born from one of the victims of the ritual who gave in to despair, and now he is to drive a targeted "Digi-Gate" to despair so that a new Digimon would be "born", in the same way as in the ritual.

"KKKYYYAAHH!"

"Be filled with terror..."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Be very afraid..."

"NNNOOO!"

"Give in to despair..."

"HHHHEEEELLLPPP!"

"And give birth to a new Digimon!"

The victim was seized with terror, and soon she became overwhelmed with despair and she started to "crack up", as the stage of a Digimon being sired is now underway, but at this time, Takuya appeared, and brought out his weapon given to him by the White Wizard – the "Wi-Sword Gun", and fired "magical bullets" at Impmon, harming him and when the Digimon turned his attention to the teen, he sensed an overwhelming magical aura from him and slowly making deductions, as Takuya went in to action as he activated his magical items and the battle is now beginning.

**-x-**

Several hours later, the scene shifts to another vacant lot where Medusamon and Phoenixmon are waiting, expecting results from the Digimon they sent, and there they were rather surprised to see an injured Impmon returning, and when they approached him, they were rather baffled as the Digimon told them what happened and why he failed in his assignment, which was met with rebuttal from the two chief Digimons who answer to the Wiseman.

"Why did you come back? it's too early..."

"And why is it that no Digimon is born?"

"Forgive me..."

"You'd better have a reason..."

"Or else I beat you up..."

"I was stopped by a human...he has a magical ability and has an inner Digimon inside him...he's a Wizard!"

"A human with magical powers? He has an inner Digimon?"

"A Wizard? Are you making this up? Screw you and your lies!"

"It's not a lie! I'm telling you the truth!"

As Phoenixmon tries to intimidate Impmon to get back to work, Impmon reiterated that he need time to heal and replenish his mana, while asking Medusamon to have another Digimon to assist him, stating that Takuya possesses magical powers and weapons that prevented the Digimon from carrying out his work, and she agreed to it as she called someone, and there the plans are about to be laid out.

**-x-**

At the antique shop, Takuya arrived after his first battle with Impmon, and both Izumi and Junpei are relieved to see that the teen is alright, and he noted that this is just the start, feeling that this would be as tedious as he will have to face a lot of Digimons and to save a victim's hope, which he admitted that this is no easy work but he knows that he doesn't want any would-be victims to suffer the same fate that he, Izumi and the other victims underwent and endured, while Junpei assured to him that as long as there is hope, there will be hope.

"I'm back..."

"Takuya! Welcome back!"

"Yes, Welcome back, Takuya. Good work!"

"Yeah...glad to be back...the Digimon I fought was quite easy..."

"But...you looked like..."

"Is there something wrong...?"

"Well, pops...Izumi...I think this is what it's like from now on...fighting Digimons like this while saving lives...I think this would go on for..."

"But it's because of you...I was given hope...and so the victims you save would have hope too..."

"And as long there's hope...I'm sure you would overcome these trials...well...it's getting late...let's rest and be ready for tomorrow..."

And so the trio retired for the night and looked forward to tomorrow, knowing that things will be more difficult now that the Digimons are starting to make their move and started to target people who possesses "magic potentials" as they are dubbed the "Digi-Gates".

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as it shows the final two months of what Takuya has been doing after the several months following his survival from the ritual. He realized that his life won't be as easy like before with this huge task in his hands and his life from now on would be tedious, mundane and boring as he is going to fight Digimons just to protect a victim from losing hope and falling to despair that would set that victim to become a Digimon unwillingly.

And now Takuya has tested the magical items given to him and defeated his first Digimon in an off-screen battle, but this is a way to enhance some suspense as in the next two chapters you'll finally get to see how Takuya uses the items and how he managed to beat his first Digimon.

Izumi now possesses her own "magic powers" as she can "see" Digimons through a crystal ball and deduce its location, but that's just a start, as more chapters come in, more revelations about Izumi's condition following her survival from the ritual will be slowly be emphasized and revealed, which would put her in some precarious situations.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Takuya battles Impmon again, while another Digimon shows up, which sets the battle once more, while at the same time, another character from the Digimon series will be introduced and serve as a support character for our main characters in which of them would be the next "Digi-Gate".**  
**


	10. The Ring Bearing Wizard

**Digital Wizard**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation_  
_**Kamen Rider Wizard** is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Okay...the story's underway now that Takuya has gone in to action, yet his "Digimon" form was never shown onscreen. Well, that will change as later within the chapter you will finally get to see his appearance as he faces another Digimon while another character from the Digimon universe makes his/her first appearance, who would soon become a prominent character in the upcoming chapters.

Well then, other than that…it's SHOWTIME!

* * *

_**10: Yubiwa no Mahōtsukai**_

A few days later, the girl who was despondent and almost got attacked by a Digimon was seen walking by the streets, as if she appeared to have recovered from the ordeal all thanks to Takuya's timely arrival as he was able to drive Impmon away. She seem to have gotten better after that but then she passes by a group of people who are watching a mime doing a "performance", but then someone sets its eyes on the passing woman, and whispered to someone, indicating that the two are Digimons, who are disguised as humans.

"Is that her...?"

"Yes...that is her."

"Shall we jump her?"

"Not yet...we wait until the coast is clear..."

"Okay...but when would I..."

"If the "ring-bearing Wizard" shows up...that's where you come in..."

"Okay..."

"Now let's follow her..."

And so the disguised Impmon secretly follows the girl so that he would know where she lives and how to approach her so he can make her fall in to despair while his fellow Digimon will keep Takuya busy should the teen tries to interfere in their plans once more, determine to carry out what the Wiseman wants them to do, in order to save face and to avoid Medusamon and Phoenixmon's wrath if he fails in his mission once more.

**-x-**

Elsewhere in Shibuya, the scene shifts to a park where a van is parked where it shows that the van is a moving doughnut shop, selling various doughnuts, and so far it attracted a lot of customers and patrons, its business is doing well and the manager, known to be an effeminate gay manager dressed in drag, is pretty happy about it, and tells his two assistants to keep up the good work.

"Manager...our doughnuts are a hit!"

"If this keeps up...we can have enough to expand our van...!"

"And we can make new variety of doughnuts...AAAWW!"

"Thank you for your continuous patronage!"

"Thank you for your continuous patronage!"

"Please come again!"

"Come try our famous doughnuts!"

"Come try our famous doughnuts!"

"We have a lot of varieties! AAAWW!"

By then one customer came and the Donut Shop manager recognizes him as one of his loyal customers, who turn out to be Takuya Kanbara himself, and he is looking forward that the teen would try out other varieties of doughnuts and hope he would do so as Takuya would always choose his usual variety, which became obvious from the get-go when the teen first came to the shop a few years ago.

"Ah! Takuya, sweetie!"

"Hello..."

"Been a while!"

"Yeah..."

"Come try our newest flavors! We have Chocolate...Bavarian...Boston Kreme..."

"Plain sugar..."

"Huh? Come on...try our new varieties for once! I promise you you'll like them..."

"Okay..."

"Yes!"

"Plain sugar..."

The Donut Shop manager fell to the ground "anime-style" as Takuya reiterated that he would only order plain sugar-flavored doughnuts and the assistants gave Takuya the order once the teen gives his payment, while the manager remained on the floor, his legs twitching as he failed in convincing Takuya in trying out different flavors, while his assistants help their manager up, telling him that it is no use in trying to convince Takuya.

"WWWAAHHH! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"

"Manager..."

"Let it go, manager...that's his preference..."

"Are my doughnuts that bad...?"

"No, of course not..."

"That's his choice...but at least we have a loyal customer..."

"At least other customers dig our different flavored doughnuts..."

"Waaahhh...!"

"Manager..."

As Takuya took his seat and began eating his doughnuts, he felt at ease after having his first battle against a Digimon. Even though his life changed after surviving the ritual, feeling his life became mundane and boring with the mission he had to put up, the teen found solace through his love for doughnuts, which he began to develop a liking since he was young before his biological parents passed away.

By then, his cellphone rang and he answered it, which the caller turns out to be Izumi, and the scene shows that inside the Omokagedo Antique Shop, Izumi is glancing at the crystal Ball and found out that the girl that Takuya rescued a few days ago, is being taken to a vacant house, and that he abductor is a Digimon disguised as a mime, and tells Takuya where they are heading to.

"Takuya!"

"Izumi...what's up? I'm just about to eat my doughnuts..."

"Never mind that! I found a Digimon!"

"Was it that Imp-looking one again? What's he up to...?"

"No...it's the girl you saved the other night...she's being taken by a mime..."

"Oh well...that doesn't concern me..."

"I think it's a Digimon in disguise...he's taking her to a vacant lot...better check on it just in case..."

"Oh, okay...I'm on it..."

Not wasting time, Takuya boarded his motorcycle and heads out to the place that Izumi provided, as he is now about to face another Digimon, though he smirked as he expect that something surprising is about to happen and felt that this would at least lessen the pressure in this upcoming battle now that he felt that one thing is "pricked from his chest" and he can concentrate on something that wouldn't distract him from this new fight.

**-x-**

At the vacant house, the mime is harassing the girl as she is a bit scared at believing that the mime is a pervert, until a young man shows up and tells her to fall in to despair, which she didn't understand at first, but then the man revealed his Digimon form as Impmon and there she became scared as Impmon attempted to scare her to despair, which slowly worked in his favor while the mime imitated the girl by pretending to be scared as well, adding the tension.

"You scared...?"

"EEKK!"

"Yes...be very afraid..."

"EEEEKK!"

"Be terrified..."

"EEEEKKKK!"

"Give in to Despair...and give birth to a Digimon!"

"HHHHEEELLLLPPPP!"

However, something doesn't appeared to be right, as despite the girl gotten scared and appeared to fall in to despair, she did not "crack up" like last time, and even the mime looked on with curiosity as he glances at the girl from head to toe, but then Takuya shows up, snickering at the two which Impmon recognizes him but demanded to know why he is snickering at him, which the teen told them something they did not expect.

"Heh-heh-heh..."

"What...? You! Why are you here? And what's with that laughter?"

"Looks like you wasted your time..."

"What?"

"That girl...she won't give in like last time..."

"What?"

"She's normal now...and the Digimon inside her...I'd extinguished it."

"You can't be serious!"

Both the Mime and Impmon are taken aback when told that Takuya used "magical means" to "extinguish" the girl's "inner Digimon" thus the girl is no longer a "Digi-Gate" and is now a normal human, and he tells the girl to leave which she did as the battle is now under way, as the Mime revealed himself as **Jabberwockmon** and he appeared to be eight feet tall, as a brief flashback shows that the mime was among those subjected to the ritual which he gave in to despair and a new Digimon was "born", and Impmon hid behind one of the pillars as the battle is now underway, with Impmon cheering on.

"Go, Jabberwockmon!"

"..."

"Beat him up!"

"..."

"Show him who is boss!"

"..."

"Make him wish he regretted messing with us!"

"..."

"Now go get him!"

However, the scene shifts outside the house where a few minutes later, the house collapses and "caved-in", which was due to an "explosion", and after a minute, Takuya emerged unharmed and boarded his motorcycle to leave the scene, while Impmon emerged from the rubble, partially injured and is even more afraid, seeing that Takuya is more of a threat than he expected, seeing that the teen had just defeated and "deleted" Jabberwockmon after a few minutes of battle, recognizing that Takuya's "magical abilities" are not to be ignored. He leaves the scene at once before police arrived after being alerted by a "loud explosion".

**-x-**

At their hideout in Sado Island, Impmon arrived and told Medusamon and Phoenixmon what happened, with the female Digmon displeased with the Digimon showing himself with no results and deemed him "worthless" and Phoenixmon is considering eliminating him until a human shows up and asked them not to kill Impmon as he felt he can redeem himself if he participate in a plan of his as he has found the "Digi-Gate" within his vicinity, which Medusamon seemingly agreed with, provided that Impmon gets out of their sights.

"What's this? You came back and showed no results...?"

"Forgive me..."

"I am displeased..."

"I say we kill him!"

"I tell you! It was a human who killed Jabberwockmon! I saw him...his magical powers are not to be taken lightly!"

"Wait, mistress...don't. The fact that he survived shows that he can still redeem himself."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Very well...I leave him to you. Have you...?"

"Yes, I have. I will see to it that a new Digimon will be sired...Impmon...come with me..."

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"You better follow my plan...you have one last shot at this..."

And so the unseen human took Impmon with him as they enact a plan to entrap the "Digi-Gate" while stating that this would be Impmon's last chance to redeem himself and if he the plan succeeds, Impmon would be spared, while Medusamon smirked seeing that things would go well though she felt a bit of concern as after hearing more about the teen possessing "magical abilities" and that he defeated Jabberwockmon in a few minutes, so she decided to see how things would go.

**-x-**

The next day, the scene shifts to a construction firm where a police team arrived there after getting a call that they are being attacked, but the caller's call was interrupted before he could tell the dispatcher that they are being attacked by Ghoulmons, and the dispatcher sends the police force to respond to the scene, which they went there unaware of the danger they are about to face.

The police team are being led by two persons, a man Identified only as "Detective Amino" and a rookie detective named **Yoshino Fujieda**, and as they assumed their positions, Amino tells her to lead the men in attacking while he looks for areas where there might be more attackers, which she agreed to and is now preparing to go inside the warehouse with her gun loaded.

"Okay...this is the place..."

"Yoshino...are you and your men ready...?"

"Yes, Amino."

"You lead the attack...I'll go and see if there are other attackers within the area. I'll radio you if I find anything."

"Okay...Just be careful."

"You too."

"Okay, men...we go in!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

As Yoshino goes in along with her men, they stormed the warehouse and are taken aback at seeing the Impmon and Ghoulmons murdering the construction workers and not one survived the attack, and as the Ghoulmons eyed at their new targets, Yoshino and her men appeared to be surprised as they never seen anything like this before.

"What the...?"

"What are they?"

"They don't look like they're cosplayers!"

"Look...they even gored them!"

"Darn...men, open fire!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"You...call for backup if things go bad!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

As Yoshino gave the word, she and her men opened fire and to their horror, their bullets have no effect, yet they kept on firing, but then trouble increases as the wall was smashed, and in came another Digimon, who resembles a Minotaur wielding a huge battle ax. He is identified as **Minotaurmon** and he is now ready to deliver the attack, and Yoshino wondered what has happened to Amino as he hasn't come in, and hoped that he is calling for help.

"What is that?"

"Looks like a monster!"

"A Minotaur!"

"That's where Amino's position is!"

"Open fire!"

"Darn! We're being outnumbered!"

"Fall back!"

"EEEEKK!"

Within seconds, the policemen were overwhelmed as Impmon and Minotaurmon pinned down Yoshino, as they are taking their time deciding her fate, and she is filled with worry and terror as she is in the mercy of two Digimons, and she wondered what has happened to Amino, wondering if he was either killed or managed to escape to call for reinforcements to let HQ know the situation she and her men are in.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, Takuya is sitting on a bench near a park, binges himself on his doughnuts and is quite content with what he is doing at the moment, as eating his doughnut seemed to ease his stress at his mission that he never even asked, risking his life for strangers whose hopes and dreams are in danger of being taken that would led to them turning into Digimons should they fall in despair.

By then, his cellphone rang and he answered it, and the caller turn out to be Izumi and there she told him about the Digimons attacking at the said place, which Takuya immediately went in to action as he places his right hand, which has a rather large ring on his middle finger, in front of a belt buckle that has a hand symbol and an unexpected effect happened as a voice spoke to confirm a command.

Belt's voice: "**_CONNECT...PLEASE..._**"

Suddenly, a magical circle appeared and Takuya placed a hand to get something, and as he pulled it out, an unexpected object was pulled out of the magic circle, which turn out to be the motorcycle that the White Wizard gave to him, and as the magic circle disappeared, Takuya boarded the vehicle and cruises away after getting the directions that Izumi provided.

**-x-**

Back at the construction warehouse, the two Digimons are trying to shake Yoshino in terror so she would fall in to despair, but she held on as she tries to fight back, but to no avail, and as Impmon is about to do something to her, more policemen arrived and are surprised at the scene before them, so they charged at the two Digimons but they were soon driven back by the Goulmons, but then Takuya arrived and there Impmon recognized him and told Minotaurmon about him.

"We meet again...you still never learn, have you?"

"Look!"

"Eh?"

"That's him! That's the one I'm telling you about!"

"That brat...?"

"Don't look down at him! He is the one who defeated Jabberwockmon! I almost got killed if I hadn't escape!"

"You worry too much. He's just a human boy...so easy to deal with..."

"I tell you he's no ordinary human! He's..."

"Fine...I'll deal with him! Ghoulmons...get him!"

"But...I tell you...!"

"Looks like it's showtime..."

Seeing him as a mere eyesore, Minotaurmon fires a fireball at the teen, but as the explosion subsided, the teen stood there as he is engulfed in magical aura as he is encased in black armor with a red ruby-colored chest armor seen underneath a black robe, while his helmet resembled a red, quartz-like stone, and there the two Digimons are taken aback as they sensed the Digimon aura within the now-armored Takuya, as the armored teen is now ready to take on the two enemies and their foot soldiers.  
**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

This sums it up as Takuya, finally made is onscreen debut as the "ring-bearing Wizard", and though it ended in a cliffhanger, at least you were given hints on what he would do in the upcoming chapters as I build him up to be the main hero of this fic. While his actions were shown off-screen, the next chapters will surely give you something to expect in terms of action-packed scenes.

Izumi did get a bit of screen time, but she will soon have more prominent roles in the next chapters as being more than just Takuya' s assistant and "sidekick".

As stated in the last chapter, I introduced a character from the Digimon universe, and she is **Yoshino Fujieda** from **Digimon Savers**, and her role here is different from her anime version but nevertheless her roles are similar.

Lastly, I decided to place the chapter's title...in Japanese...so that you would feel like watching a subtitled anime...that's a few habits of mine...so expect he next chapters to be filled with chapter titles in Japanese translation...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The Wizard saves Yoshino...in return he gets arrested!

See next chapter on how this would happen.


	11. A Wizard's Arrest

**Digital Wizard**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation_  
_**Kamen Rider Wizard** is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The story is now underway as Takuya finally shows his on-screen debut as the "ring-bearing Wizard", and he will show you some hard-hitting action as he takes on the Digimons, but read on as an unexpected turn of events take place that would put our hero in a heap of trouble.

Well then, other than that…it's SHOWTIME!

* * *

Seeing him as a mere eyesore, Minotaurmon fires a fireball at the teen, but as the explosion subsided, the teen stood there as he is engulfed in magical aura as he is encased in black armor with a red ruby-colored chest armor seen underneath a black robe, while his helmet resembled a quartz-like stone, and there the two Digimons are taken aback as they sensed the Digimon aura within the now-armored Takuya, as the armored teen is now ready to take on the two enemies and their foot soldiers.

Yoshino and the other policemen stared wide-eyed in surprise at what they saw while Minotaurmon asked Impmon if he is the one he is talking about, which Impmon confirms it as he described as the "ring-bearing Wizard" took down the rather strong Jabberwockmon and almost killing Impmon himself, which Minotaurmon felt that this is an added challenge as he decided to test out the enemy to see if he is a threat or a mere eyesore.

"That brat...is he the one you're telling me about?"

"Yes, Minotaurmon...he's the one!"

"He looked nothing more than a weakling in a black-robed garb..."

"Don't look down at him!"

"Calm yourself...he looked easy to handle..."

"Didn't you hear me? Don't look down on him! He's the one that killed Jabberwockmon! he possesses magic...not to mention he also has powers of a Digimon!"

"You worry too much..."

"With a reason! You want to test him...fine! I'm staying back and see if you think you can handle him!"

* * *

_"The Wizard's magic rings  
contains magical powers...  
_

_The modern-day user of magic  
uses their power on both hands of his hands...  
_

_So that he can turn despair...  
...into hope..."_

* * *

**_Life Is Showtime! _**by _**Shō Kiryūin**_

_(Opening Song from Kamen Rider Wizard)_

_Maji ka maji de magic da Show Time!  
maru de tsuki to taiyou_

_kasanaru toki no shougeki  
dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai_

_kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no energy kokoro da ne  
yume to yosuo ii ima de uragitte kureru mono_

_3 2 1 Show Time!  
magic time trick janai  
mahou hero hanpa janee ze  
kioku no roots mogurikonde  
kibou wo tsukuidasou_

_Show Time!  
life is Show Time tobikkiri no  
unmei no life mucha shitemo  
kinou kyou ashita mirai  
subete no namida wo_

_Show Time!  
houseki ni kaeteyaru ze  
maji ka maji de magic da Show Time!_

* * *

_**11: Mahōtsukai no Taiho**_

With the stand-off getting tense, Impmon waited at the sidelines and see if Minotaurmon could stand against the armored Takuya, apprehensive that the "Wizard" would be more than a pushover after witnessing how the "Wizard" took down Jabberwockmon and is worried that if their mission becomes a failure he would face punishment from Medusamon and Phoenixmon if he and Minotaurmon failed to find a "Digi-Gate" and send him/her to despair and sire a new Digimon.

"_You'd better beat him...my life is on the line here...!_"

Eager to see if the "Wizard" is indeed what Impmon described, Minotaurmon sent the Ghoulmons at him, and the ghoul-like Digimons ran towards the armored teen, as "Wizard" places his right hand in front of his magical belt, dubbed the "**Wizardriver**", where his"magic ring" glowed and the belt's voice spoke to confirm the magical spell and command which the "Wizard" mentally summons to his aid.

Wizardriver: "**_CONNECT...PLEASE..._**"

A magical circle appeared and he took something inside and then pulled out, where he took out the "**Wi-Sword-Gun**" in "gun mode", and opened fire, firing magical bullets that struck down the first five Ghoulmons, surprising the two Digimons as the "Wizard" make quick work on the Ghoulmons and Minotaurmon quickly realized that the "Wizard" is no easy pushover and sends more Ghoulmons to go after the opponent.

"So...he fires magical, silver bullets..."

"See? I told you he's no pushover..."

"Then I'll beat him..."

"Better fall back and get reinforcements...taking him head-on won't be a good idea..."

"Your cowardice is getting irritating..."

"I'm not!"

"Then come here and help me!"

"Like I would! I say we retreat, re-think our options and get another Digimon to help us!"

"Stop complaining! We have Ghoulmons to aid us! Let's take advantage while he hasn't make his move!"

A quick argument ensued as Impmon wanted to bail out but Minotaurmon told his fellow Digimons to take advantage of the numbers as the Ghoulmons are distracting the target and Impmon reluctantly heeded as he tries to do a sneak attack in an attempt to take down the "Wizard", but the armored teen caught him and placed the Wi-Sword-Gun in front of his face and gave him a vocal reply before firing.  
"Showtime..."

"Eep...!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

After the blast, Impmon covered his face in pain as he was struck by the magical bullets, before the "Wizard" toggles with his weapon, which now assumes "sword mode", and does a vertical slash which sliced Impmon's neck, and the Digimon stared wide-eyed as he is being decapitated, which he got to scream in pain before he finally "exploded" which was witnessed by Minotaurmon.

"AAAAIIIIEEEE!"

After Impmon exploded, the "Wizard" resumes his attack on the Ghoulmons as the remaining Digimon tries to sneak attack his target, but as he got closer, he was met with a sword slash from the armored Takuya, and one slice was enough to drive the Digimon back as his left horn was amputated and he clutched his head in pain as he is forced to make a hasty retreat, needing to make a new plan.

"Blast! He's not as easy as I thought! He even took down my horn! Better fall back for now and come up with a plan...! Ghoulmons...take him!"

The armored Takuya then took the fight outside the compound with the Ghoulmons following as Yoshino helps with her injured colleagues while radioing for more help seeing that many are too injured to move by themselves, while she glances at the hole on the wall where she can hear the battle taking place. She wondered who the teen is and why he is able to easily take down the monsters and why the teen is being referred to as the "ring-bearing Wizard".

"_That boy...he's a senior high-school student...but why is he able to take those monsters...? And what does that monster mean that the boy is a "ring-bearing wizard"...?_"

**-x-**

At the Omokagedo Antique Shop, Izumi is watching the scene on her crystal ball, seeing Takuya able to kill one Digimon, forcing another to retreat, and now he is dealing with the Ghoulmons, seeing that he is in control of the situation, though all is far from over as they still have no idea who the "Digi-Gate" is and with Minotaurmon still on the lose, the would-be victim is still at risk of being forced in to despair and forced to sire a Digmon when the worst-case scenario happens.

"Takuya...I hope things go your way...please find the Digi-Gate and save that person from that Digimon..."

Junpei, who is currently making and crafting a magical ring, assured to her that Takuya will be fine as he has the means and the skills to deal with these kind of situations, which slightly ease the worry off the female teen, though she still continues to observe the situation within the crystal ball and hope that Takuya doesn't overdo everything as he still needs to find who the "Digi-Gate" is.

**-x-**

Back at the compound, as the Ghoulmons continue to press their attack on the armored "Wizard", the teen retaliated by slashing them back, further weakening them as he saw Minotaurmon walking away from the scene, and when the "Wizard" attempts to go after him, the Ghoulmons blocked his way which allows the Digimon to make a quick getaway, much to the teen's dismay in "wrapping things quickly".

"Looks like he got a head-start...better finish this quickly..."

Toggling with his weapon, the Wi-Sword-Gun again assumes "gun mode" but then a huge hand symbol is shown at the side of the gun, and the "Wizard" opens it, where the gun's voice spoke to initiate a command.

Wi-Sword-Gun: "**_COME ON AND SHOOT! SHAKE HANDS!_**"

Placing his left hand at the hand symbol, another magic command is about to be initiated as the ring on his left hand glowed, as well as the Wi-Sword-Gun in "gun mode".

Wi-Sword-Gun: "**_SHOOTING STRIKE FIRE! HII...HII...HII...HII...HII...HII...HII..._**"

_***"Hii" (pronounced as "he") is a Japanese word for "fire"**_

By then, the "Wizard" opened fire and the charged blast struck the Ghoulmons and they all exploded and nothing is left from their remains, and the path is cleared, but then Minotaurmon is already gone, and the "Wizard" realized that he can't just go out and blindly track him down so he took out his cellphone and dialled the numbers, which he is now calling Izumi to ask for assistance in tracking down the escaped Digimon.

"Hello, Izumi..."

"Takuya!"

_"_You saw it...?_"**  
**_

"Yes..."

"I took care of the small fries...but the "main one" got away...though I killed the imp-looking Digimon...can you figure where that Digimon went?"

"Can't say at this point...I would suggest that you need to use the familiars for now..."

"Come on...you know I would tire out if I used a lot of **mana**, Izumi..."

"I understand...but there's no other alternative at this moment..."

"Oh...alright...Takuya out."

By then, Yoshino came and saw the "Wizard" talking to someone and there she overheard him talking to someone about trying to track down the Digimon, and when the phone conversation ended, she witnessed him placing a blue-colored ring on his right middle finger and then placed it in front of the Wizardriver's "hand symbol", and saw how it happened.

Wizardriver: "**_UNICORN...PLEASE..._**"

All of the sudden, a familiar made of "plastic kits" appeared and assembled itself and became a small unicorn-like familiar, then he replaces the blue ring with a yellow ring and did the same procedure, with different result.

Wizardriver: "_********__KRAKEN...PLEASE..._"

Once again, all of the sudden, a familiar made of "plastic kits" appeared and assembled itself and became a small octopus-like familiar, then he places the blue ring and yellow rings on the respective familiars and then puts a red ring and did the same procedure, with another different result.

Wizardriver: "_********__GARUDA...PLEASE..._"

Once again, all of the sudden, a familiar made of "plastic kits" appeared and assembled itself and became a small bird-like familiar, then he places the red ring familiar and now with all three of them animated, the armored Takuya asks them to go out and finds the escaped Digimon, believing that it hasn't gone far yet, which the familiars nodded before heading off.

"Find that escaped Digimon...I'll be counting on you guys..."

After the three familiars left, Takuya's magic wears off and his armored disappeared, and the teenager is about to take his leave when Yoshino approached, him, having witnessed everything before her eyes and wanted to get some answers from him, in hopes of getting the bottom of this and how to deal with this kind of situation where "conventional weapons" appeared ineffective against the Digimons.

"You there...is it true...are you really a...wizard...?"

"Well...pretty much..."

"Wait..."

"Hmm...?"

"I'm Detective Yoshino Fujieda of the Shibuya Police Department..."

"Please to meet you..."

"Can you tell me about those monsters...?"

"They're Digimons..."

"Digimons...?"

"Yes...they're some kind of "magical creatures"...and they're after people with "magical potentials" called "Digi-Gates"..."

"What...? "Digi-Gates"...?"

"Yes."

"What about those...Digimons you call it...?"

"Digimons are magical creatures...and they are born by killing those "Digi-Gates"...or let's say it...sired."

"No way...so those things...they attack a certain target...and then turn them into Digimons...?"

"Just like that, so far..."

"Then the workers are among the potential victims...?"

"Probably..."

"Wait...!"

"What...?"

When Yoshino asked him how he is able to use magic, Takuya stated that he has a Digimon inside, him, and said that he will deal with the escaped Digimon and find the "Digi-Gate", but this seemed to make her more apprehensive and made her move as she placed handcuffs on the teen, much to Takuya's surprise, as Yoshino told him that because of the fact that a Digimon is inside him, he is considered a threat and will take him in to custody and will interrogate him more about the Digimons.

"Hey! What was that for...?"

"I'm putting you in custody!"

"For what?"

"You said you have a Digimon inside you...so that means you're dangerous...and also I want to get some more info from you!"

"Oh, come on..."

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Okay...lots of actions.

One Digimon down, but the other escaped...

And Takuya...arrested? After the way he saved her and her colleagues...?

Well, you can't blame Yoshino for doing this considering what she saw and she seemed eager to get more info from the teen. What will he do now in order to get out of this mess?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The "Digi-Gate" will finally be revealed, in which you get to see what would happen when that "Gate" falls in to despair, and how the "Wizard" would deal with this situation and save the "Gate" while giving him/her hope.


	12. Wizard In Jail, Hope and Despair

**Digital Wizard**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation_  
_**Kamen Rider Wizard** is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

This chapter will shows you Takuya being put to jail on the basis of "possessing" a Digimon inside his body, and there you will get to see what importance of having hope in the face of despair, which will be slightly emphasized in regards to the matter involving Digimons...

At the same time, Izumi will make an important discovery when she "sensed" that a villain is lurking nearby...

Well then, other than that…it's SHOWTIME!

* * *

By then, Yoshino came and saw the "Wizard" talking to someone and there she overheard him talking to someone about trying to track down the Digimon, and when the phone conversation ended, she witnessed him placing a blue-colored ring on his right middle finger and then placed it in front of the Wizardriver's "hand symbol", and saw how it happened.

Wizardriver: "**_UNICORN...PLEASE..._**"

All of the sudden, a familiar made of "plastic kits" appeared and assembled itself and became a small unicorn-like familiar, then he replaces the blue ring with a yellow ring and did the same procedure, with different result.

Wizardriver: "_********__KRAKEN...PLEASE..._"

Once again, all of the sudden, a familiar made of "plastic kits" appeared and assembled itself and became a small octopus-like familiar, then he places the blue ring and yellow rings on the respective familiars and then puts a red ring and did the same procedure, with another different result.

Wizardriver: "_********__GARUDA...PLEASE..._"

Once again, all of the sudden, a familiar made of "plastic kits" appeared and assembled itself and became a small bird-like familiar, then he places the red ring familiar and now with all three of them animated, the armored Takuya asks them to go out and finds the escaped Digimon, believing that it hasn't gone far yet, which the familiars nodded before heading off.

"Find that escaped Digimon...I'll be counting on you guys..."

After the three familiars left, Takuya's magic wears off and his armored disappeared, and the teenager is about to take his leave when Yoshino approached, him, having witnessed everything before her eyes and wanted to get some answers from him, in hopes of getting the bottom of this and how to deal with this kind of situation where "conventional weapons" appeared ineffective against the Digimons.

"You there...is it true...are you really a...wizard...?"

"Well...pretty much..."

"Wait..."

"Hmm...?"

"I'm Detective Yoshino Fujieda of the Shibuya Police Department..."

"Please to meet you..."

"Can you tell me about those monsters...?"

"They're Digimons..."

"Digimons...?"

"Yes...they're some kind of "magical creatures"...and they're after people with "magical potentials" called "Digi-Gates"..."

"What...? "Digi-Gates"...?"

"Yes."

"What about those...Digimons you call it...?"

"Digimons are magical creatures...and they are born by killing those "Digi-Gates"...or let's say it...sired."

"No way...so those things...they attack a certain target...and then turn them into Digimons...?"

"Just like that, so far..."

"Then the workers are among the potential victims...?"

"Probably..."

"Wait...!"

"What...?"

When Yoshino asked him how he is able to use magic, Takuya stated that he has a Digimon inside, him, and said that he will deal with the escaped Digimon and find the "Digi-Gate", but this seemed to make her more apprehensive and made her move as she placed handcuffs on the teen, much to Takuya's surprise, as Yoshino told him that because of the fact that a Digimon is inside him, he is considered a threat and will take him in to custody and will interrogate him more about the Digimons.

"Hey! What was that for...?"

"I'm putting you in custody!"

"For what?"

"You said you have a Digimon inside you...so that means you're dangerous...and also I want to get some more info from you!"

"Oh, come on..."

* * *

Outside the warehouse, several ambulances are lined up as the injured policemen are being loaded, while the scene showed that those who were killed are being covered with white blanket and are set to be sent to the morgue, while another scene shifts to a police car, where Yoshino is boarding a slightly-resisting Takuya, who tries to rebut his way out but she is not taking any of it, seeing the youth as a threat unless she gets some answers from him before she considers letting him go.

"W-wait...!"

"Just get inside already!"

"Are you putting me in jail this seriously?"

"Yes...seriously!"

"After I saved you and your buddies from those Digimons?"

"Thanks for the deed...but after you said that there's a Digimon inside you...and that you can do magic...that's something I can't ignore! And if you're somewhat connected to those things...then that makes you as dangerous as them!"

"Oh, come on...!"

"Now get inside or else I'll charge you for resisting arrrest!"

As Takuya is placed inside the police car, Yoshino boarded the car as well and the vehicle moves on as it is heading back to Shibuya Police Department with other police vehicles following suit leaving the rest behind to continue the investigation on what really happened, as the remaining investigators are still baffled about the emergence of Digimons and about the "ring-bearing wizard".

* * *

_"The Wizard's magic rings  
contains magical powers...  
_

_A young man, who is a modern-day user of magic,  
who uses their power on both of his hands...  
_

_So that he can turn despair...  
...into hope..."_

* * *

___****__Life Is Showtime_ by___ ****________**Shō Kiryūin**_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Wizard**_)

_Maji ka maji de magic da Show Time!  
maru de tsuki to taiyou_

_kasanaru toki no shougeki  
dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai_

_kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no energy kokoro da ne  
yume to yosuo ii ima de uragitte kureru mono_

_3 2 1 Show Time!  
magic time trick janai  
mahou hero hanpa janee ze  
kioku no roots mogurikonde  
kibou wo tsukuidasou_

_Show Time!  
life is Show Time tobikkiri no  
unmei no life mucha shitemo  
kinou kyou ashita mirai  
subete no namida wo_

_Show Time!  
houseki ni kaeteyaru ze  
maji ka maji de magic da Show Time!_

* * *

_**12: Keimusho de Mahotsukai, Kibō to Zetsubō  
**_

At the antique shop, Izumi was both worried and dismayed at the scene before her while glancing at the crystal ball, seeing the situiation that Takuya has just gotten himself in to, not to mention telling Yoshino unnecessary things and for telling her what he is not supposed to tell her yet he did. She sighed as now she will have to find a way to bail him out in order for Takuya to to resume his pursuit of the escaped Digimon.

"Ooohhh...so reckless...and you and your big mouth...look what you got yourself into...!"

Junpei came sipping a cup of tea and saw her dismayed look so he inquired her about it, unaware of the situation Takuya is in.

"What's wrong, Izumi?"

"Takuya got arrested by the police..."

"Oh...SSSSPPPFFFFTTTT! Wh-wh...what...? How...?"

Junpei choked and spits out tea from his mouth when told of this and he asks Izumi how did this happened and why Takuya got arrested for saving lives, which she told him that Takuya seem to have told Yoshino about a Digimon inside him which makes it understandable for Yoshino to put him custody when told about the nature of the Digimons. Izumi then prepared herself as she is going to the police station to see if she could get Takuya out of jail.

**-x-**

At a nearby junkyard, Minotaurmon arrived and rested to replenish his mana, and despite that, he was unable to restore his left horn, which remained broken and now he is thinking of a way to get close to his target without risking attracting the "Wizard", but with the "Wizard" in jail, he felt that he can achieve his assignment without problems, so now he is resting for a while.

"_Damn...I didn't expect I'd be in such a pinch...who would've thought that a young human could be capable of wielding such magical power...and Impmon is not joking either...I can sense a Digimon inside that youth's body...now I have to regroup and rethink of a way to get close to that "Digi-Gate" and find out what hope it is so I can drive that "Digi-Gate" to despair..._"

By then, Medusamon and Phoenixmon showed up, not looking please to see their fellow Digimon doing nothing and Phoenixmon started to taunt him while Medusamon looks on before awaiting Minotaurmon's rebuttal.

"Back so early...?"

"Phoenixmon..."

"Mind explaining to me what went wrong just now? You screwed up everything after making such a noise with the Ghoulmons you carried and now you brought here empty-handed! Better have a good excuse before I fry your sorry asshole...! Speaking of which...where's Impmon? I thought you're going to make him useful in driving your target to despair..."

"A magic user appeared and ruined my plans...and Impmon is right... ayouthful human possesses magical powers and has a Digimon inside him...he even killed Impmon with just a slash. The interloper is indeed what Impmon said...a "ring-bearing wizard"..."

"A "wizard", eh...? And you say Impmon died at his hands...?"

"Ah...mistress Medusamon...yes...Impmon was killed before my very eyes..."

"Minotaurmon...let me remind you...our mission here in this world is to make "Digi-Gates" lose all hope and make them fall in to despair...so that new Digimons can be born...so that Wisemon will once again perform the Sabbath."

"Yes...I understand, mistress Medusamon..."

"So you heard the lady...so forget the magic-wielding clown and get that "Digi-Gate" already! I really am itching to get some action but am told to wait until the right time comes!"

"Yes...I will...in fact...I saw the interloper being arrested and will be jailed...so for now he's out of the way..."

"Good...now get out and get back to work!"

"Please let me rest for a while...I took a partial damage and will need to replenish my mana..."

Medusamon looked displeased after hearing about Takuya's interference and that Impmon is killed off, but is slightly pleased to hear that with Takuya jailed, so she decided to let Minotaurmon off the hook and allowed him to rest to restore his mana as long as he get the job done, and tells Phoenixmon to let him rest for a while.

"Say what? Are you goofing off now? First Impmon is complaining...and now you?"

"Phoenixmon..."

"What? Are you going to let this bull slacking off?"

"It's fine..."

"What? Seriously?"

"For now...let him rest...when he gets his mana back at full...he will bring forth a new Digimon. Minotaurmon...do not fail us..."

"Yes, Mistress Medusamon..."

"Good..."

**-x-**

About an hour layer, at the Shibuya Police Station, the scene shows that Takuya is behind bars with Yoshino interrogating him which Takuya gave the same statement as before, and he even asked why he is jailed after saving her and her colleagues but she wouldn't bite the dust as she is doing her job, and an exchange of words took place but soon went on a rather personal tone.

"Come on, Yoshino...are you seriously putting me behind bars like this for saving lives? That's some way of you giving gratitude..."

"After what I saw earlier...and after telling me you have a Digimon inside you...that makes me tell how dangerous you are."

"Eh...? Really...?"

"I have to say this, but...as a guy...that's a bit flattering..."

"Hmph. Now then, Takuya Kanbara...I'd like to question you again...in regards to those things you mentioned...those so-called Digimons..."

"Oh, come on, Yoshino-chan..."

"Don't get familiar with me like that! This is a matter of public interest! many lives could be at stake! I need to know more about..."

"Are you seriously going after them?"

"Yes! It's my duty to protect the public because I'm a policewoman!"

"You can't."

"Eh?"

"You can't do any harm to them since they're magical in nature. And since you don't possess any magic...you'll only be in their mercy."

"So what? What do you want me to do? give up and let them do what they want? To give up any hope I have of protecting the defenseless from this kind of threat? Dream on!"

When told that her conventional methods are no match for the Digimons, which only those with magical abilities can handle them, Yoshino became nearly despondent but somehow held on as her determination to help and protect people kept her going, and stated that with or without magic she will do her duty, and in turn Takuya told her that if she loses everything, including hope, he will be there to give her one, which made her baffled.

"It must be nice...for your case...to use magic..."

"..."

"If you can cast a spell to do anything...you don't have to give up hope..."

"Magic isn't what's giving me hope..."

"Eh?"

"I have magic _because_ I held on in the face of despair."

"What? I don't know what you're trying to say!"

"..."

"Fine! I'll close this case with or without magic! You'll see! I won't give up...not without a fight!"

"But...if you do end up losing everything else...I'll be there to bring you hope."

By then, Detective Amino shows up, wearing a bandage around his head, and Yoshino is relieved to see that he is alright, and there she is told that she is to report at office, and Yoshino told Takuya to wait there as she meets up with her superior along with Amino, much to the teen's dismay that he have to wait inside his cell, though it can't be helped as he hopes that Izumi is aware of this and come here to bail him out.

**-x-**

At the police chief's office, a dismayed Yoshino stared wide-eyed as the police chief tells her that they are not to pursue the Digimons anymore and Amino seemingly agreed with it, and a heated argument ensued with Amino looking on, watching the two bicker over this matter though he doesn't looked bothered at all, seeing amusement in watching them argue over the matter.

"You want me to what...?"

"Yes, Fujieda...you heard me. Drop this case right now."

"Are we going to pretend like nothing has happened?"

"Correct. The police aren't equipped to deal with something like this...so we'll leave everything to the Japanese Army...that's the only way."

"Oh, come on...I realize we're talking about mysterious monsters that are more threatening than we comprehend, but..."

"Either way...we're no match for this kind of situation...so drop the case and walk as if nothing happened..."

"Why? Are we going to let those THINGS run free and kill more innocents? Aren't we supposed to protect the people?"

"These are orders from the TOP! We got no choice but to obey! Got me? Obey the top brass or risk losing your job!"

When told that the "higher-ups" ordered this, and when told to ignore everything that has anything to do with the Digimons, Yoshino angrily stormed out of the police station, with Amino following her in an attempt to calm her down, and when they went outside and passed by Izumi, the blond-haired teen glances at Amino, sensing something from him and discovered something about him.

"That guy...he's..he's...got to tell Takuya!"

By then the Unicorn familiar came and there she talked to the familiar as she gave something to it before she went to follow the two detectives.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Poor Takuya...looks like he'll be stuck in jail for a while until Yoshino cools off and decides to bail him out...which doesn't looked too promising...

Izumi sensed something from one of the two detectives...and from there she's going to do something while sending a familiar to Takuya as she tails the two detectives. What did she discovered? Did she gain something after surviving the ritual six months ago?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The "Digi-Gate" will finally be revealed, in which you get to see what would happen when that "Digi-Gate" falls in to despair, and how the "Wizard" would deal with this situation and save the "Digi-Gate" while giving him/her hope.


	13. Yoshino's Underworld

**Digital Wizard**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation_  
_**Kamen Rider Wizard** is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

This chapter will shows you who the targeted "Digi-Gate" is and how Takuya would deal with the situation once that "Digi-Gate" falls in to despair and that person's "inner Digimon" threatens to be unleashed and kill its host.

Now you get to see what Takuya would do now that Yoshino has fallen in despair and how he would deal with her "inner Digimon"...

Well then, other than that…it's SHOWTIME!

* * *

At the police chief's office, a dismayed Yoshino stared wide-eyed as the police chief tells her that they are not to pursue the Digimons anymore and Amino seemingly agreed with it, and a heated argument ensued with Amino looking on, watching the two bicker over this matter though he doesn't looked bothered at all, seeing amusement in watching them argue over the matter.

"You want me to what...?"

"Yes, Fujieda...you heard me. Drop this case right now."

"Are we going to pretend like nothing has happened?"

"Correct. The police aren't equipped to deal with something like this...so we'll leave everything to the Japanese Army...that's the only way."

"Oh, come on...I realize we're talking about mysterious monsters that are more threatening than we comprehend, but..."

"Either way...we're no match for this kind of situation...so drop the case and walk as if nothing happened..."

"Why? Are we going to let those THINGS run free and kill more innocents? Aren't we supposed to protect the people?"

"These are orders from the TOP! We got no choice but to obey! Got me? Obey the top brass or risk losing your job!"

When told that the "higher-ups" ordered this, and when told to ignore everything that has anything to do with the Digimons, Yoshino angrily stormed out of the police station, with Amino following her in an attempt to calm her down, and when they went outside and passed by Izumi, the blond-haired teen glances at Amino, sensing something from him and discovered something about him.

"That guy...he's..he's...got to tell Takuya!"

By then the Unicorn familiar came and there she talked to the familiar as she gave something to it before she went to follow the two detectives.

* * *

_"The Wizard's magic rings  
contains magical powers...  
_

_A young man, who is a modern-day user of magic,  
who uses their power on both of his hands...  
_

_So that he can turn despair...  
...into hope..."_

* * *

___****__Life Is Showtime_ by___ ****________**Shō Kiryūin**_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Wizard**_)

_Maji ka maji de magic da Show Time!  
maru de tsuki to taiyou_

_kasanaru toki no shougeki  
dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai_

_kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no energy kokoro da ne  
yume to yosuo ii ima de uragitte kureru mono_

_3 2 1 Show Time!  
magic time trick janai  
mahou hero hanpa janee ze  
kioku no roots mogurikonde  
kibou wo tsukuidasou_

_Show Time!  
life is Show Time tobikkiri no  
unmei no life mucha shitemo  
kinou kyou ashita mirai  
subete no namida wo_

_Show Time!  
houseki ni kaeteyaru ze  
maji ka maji de magic da Show Time!_

* * *

_**13: **__**Yoshino no Andāwārudo**_  


Inside his cell, Takuya is pondering on whether to spring out or not as he wanted to get out of here and buy some doughnuts as well as resume his hunt for Minotaurmon, but then the unicorn familiar came and Takuya took him, asking him what is it doing here, and there he saw a note attached to it, so he decided to take the note and read it, but as soon as he read it, his eyes filled with concern and worry as he realized that something is wrong and that someone is in danger.

"Darn...so the Digimon is...and the "Digi-Gate" is...Better get out of here and fast...!"

**-x-**

At a nearby park, Yoshino still looked upset that she is told to stay out of the case with Amino consoling him and told her that this may be for the best as they don't have the means to deal with the Digimons, though Yoshino still wanted to remain in this case as it is her duty s a policewoman to serve and protect people regardless of the odds, and Amino then asked her what motivate her to do this and why go to such length at the risk of her own.

"You sure are dedicated..."

"What else would you expect...as a policewoman...I have to fulfill my duty...I can't give up like this...after that bull of a police chief wagging his tail like a dog..."

"What's keeps you going? You sure wouldn't give up after being told to forget this case..."

"See this...? This locket is given to me by my late dad..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah...this gave me hope...and the drive to surpass him...he's a dedicated cop...and i want to follow his footsteps and make him proud..."

"Is that so...give me that!"

"Hey! What are you...? OOOOF!"

When told that her locket, which contains the picture of her deceased father, as the one that gives her hope, Amino smirked and grabbed the locket from her neck by force, in the process slapped her hard to the ground, busting her lips and at the same time, she looked baffled until a sudden scene shocked her as Amino revealed himself to be the Minotaurmon, and told him that Amino was already dead six months ago when he gave in to despair.

"So... this gave you hope...and now i have the key!"

"Amino...what are you...?"

"Amino died six months ago...he gave in to despair...and gave birth to...ME!"

"You...you're that..."

"Digimon...the Minotaurmon!"

"Now I break this...and make you fall in to despair!"

"N-no..."

"Feel despair..and give rise to a new Digimon!"

After that, Minotaurmon dropped the locket on the floor and stomped it, smashing it to bits, and this caused Yoshino to fall to the ground, as despair started to take over, and within moments, she started to "crack up" much to the Digimon's delight as she will soon sire a new Digimon at the expense of her very own life, not caring what happens to her once she is torn from the inside and this would please both Medusamon and the Wiseman.

"Ha-ha-ha...now become a Digimon and serve the Wiseman!"

However, Takuya and Izumi arrived and the teen used his Wi-sword-Gun in gun mode to keep the Digimon away, and Minotaurmon was surprised to see him out of jail, which Takuya revealed that Izumi sent the Unicorn familiar and gave a note informing him that Amino is the Digimon and that Yoshino is the "Digi-Gate", and everything now fits in, but a defiant Minotaurmon stated that he is too late as Yoshino will soon sire a new Digimon and it will take Yoshino's place.

"You're too late...this woman will sire a Digimon and serve us for life! Ha-ha-ha!"

But Takuya wouldn't stand by and let this happen, so he tells Izumi to tend to Yoshino as he deals with the Digimon.

"Izumi...tend to her...leave the Digimon to me..."

"Okay...be careful..."

Takuya then places his right hand in front of his belt that has a hand symbol, which the ring glowed and for the belt, which turns out to be the Wizardriver, spoke to confirm the magical command.

Wizardriver: "**_DRIVER ON…PLEASE…_**"

Soon the Wizardriver appeared as a magical, metallic belt and Takuya puts on a magic ring on his left middle finger then places it in front of the Wizardriver to begin his transformation.

_Shaba-doobi Touch to Henshin...  
__Shaba-doobi Touch to Henshin..._  
_Shaba-doobi Touch to Henshin_...  
_Shaba-doobi Touch to Henshin_...  


***This is a rap song sung in Japanese...**

"Henshin!"

Wizardriver: "**_FLAME…PLEASE…HII-HII…HII-HII-HII…_**"

A magical circle appeared on the left side of Takuya and slowly went towards the right, enveloping the teen and now he is encased in black armor with red ruby-like ornament-like armor, which included his helmet, along and with a black robe, and there he is now in his Digimon-armored form known simply as the "Wizard", and Minotaurmon can sense the power emanating from both Takuya's magical abilities and the inner Digimon coming from deep within the teen's body.

"So...it is true...you possess the magical power of a Digimon!"

"Sa...SHOWTIME da!"

***Translation: "Now it's SHOWTME!"**

And so the Wizard charges towards the Digimon, with Minotaurmon doing the same and both exchanged blows, with the Takuya applying his martial arts skills to get an upper hand but the Digimon's brute strength evened the odds, and the fight became close, but then the Digimon brought out his battle axe and struck Wizard with it, forcing the armored teen to bring out the Wi-Sword-Gun and toggled it to assume "sword mode" and the two clashed weapons.

"You'll never stop me! That woman will sire a Digimon!"

"I won't let that happen!"

"And how will you do that!"

"I will bring hope to those in despair!"

"You'll never will...as long as I'm around!"

"I don't think so..."

"Then have at you!"

"_Blast...he's stalling me...got to finish this fast...!_"

Seeing that the Digimon is stalling him, Wizard then puts on a magical ring on his right middle finger and places it in front of the Wizardriver and a new command is activated.

Wizardriver: "**_COPY…PLEASE…_**"

A new magic took place as the **Copy Ring** allows the wearer to create clones of himself, and the "two Wizards" attacked a bewildered Minotaurmon, managing to stagger him back until the Digimon lets out a huge fire ball, while Wizard replaces his right magic ring with another one and places it in front of the Wizardriver.

Wizardriver: "**_DEFEND…PLEASE…_**"

A magical barrier made of fire appeared and deflected the attack, with the copied version of Wizard going ahead to distract Minotaurmon while the real Wizard removes the Copy Ring and replaces it with another magic ring, putting it on his right middle finger and is now ready to put it in front of the Wizardriver and execute another magical attack.

"And now...the finale..."

___Rupatchi Majikku Tatchi Gō!_  
___Rupatchi Majikku Tatchi Gō!_   
___Rupatchi Majikku Tatchi Gō!_  
___Rupatchi Majikku Tatchi Gō!_  


Wizardriver: "**_VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE!_**"

After a few seconds, the Wizardriver spoke again to confirm the activation of his magical attack.

Wizardriver: "**_FABULOUS!_**"

Wizard's leg began to go ablaze as he charged towards Minotaurmon, who had just "finished off" Wizard's "copy", and there he is taken by surprise as Wizard is nearing him, preparing to take him down with his finishing attack. His finishing attack is called the **Strike Wizard Kick**, a corkscrew drop kick enhanced by the power of the element presently wielded, and in this case - fire.

Wizard executed the Flame Strike Wizard and struck Minotaurmon and soon the Digimon exploded, reducing him to rubble and is immediately deleted, but then Izumi called out Wizard, and there he saw Yoshino "cracking up", and he immediately went to her side, and there the rookie policewoman told him she may not make it, but Wizard assured to her that he will bring her hope, which she called him "weird".

"Takuya!"

"I'm on it Izumi...!"

"Takuya...I'm sorry for causing you trouble...I guess...I won't be able to make it..."

"You will...remember what I said to you? If you do end up losing everything else...I'll be there to bring you hope."

"You're one weird guy..."

Placing a magic ring on Yoshino's finger, he took her hand and placed it in front of the Wizardriver and a command has been activated.

Wizardriver: "**_ENGAGE…PLEASE…_**"

Yoshino fell unconscious as a magical circle appeared and there Wizard went inside Yoshino's body to see if he could stop her "inner Digimon" from tearing her apart.

**-x-**

Inside Yoshino's body, you can see that Wizard has entered her sub-consciousness, which Wizard dubbed it as her "underworld", where you can see her hopes and dreams are stored, but then an unidentified Digimon began to emerge and is starting to tear out Yoshino's "underworld", and once that "underworld" is destroyed, it would proceed to take over the host body before destroying it physically and assume the host's human form.

Seeing that time is running short, Wizard inserted a ring on his right middle finger and places it in front of the Wizardriver and a magical command is activated.

Wizardriver: "**_DRAGORISE…PLEASE…_**"

A magical circle appeared and something came out, which appeared to be a bio-mechanical Digimon in the form of a dragon. That turns out to be Takuya's inner Digimon identified as **Dragomon**, and despite the fact that Takuya managed to keep him in his body, the Digimon appeared to be untamed, and it is revealed that in the past months, Takuya has been trained by the White Wizard in trying to tame Dragomon, but had little success, and the only way to tame it is by magically summoning his motorcycle and have it merge with Dragomon to have more control over it.

As soon as Dragomon is summoned, it did go after the inner Digimon, but at the same time recklessly "smashing" Yohino's underworld as well, and Wizard tries to summon it with his sheer will, but with little success, as it remained untamed for now.

"Dragomon...submit to me!"

With Dragomon not heeding, Wizard was forced to put on the Connect Ring and summon his motorcycle and went after Dragomon, and after getting close, Wizard's motorcycle jumps up and magically merge with Dragomon and became the Digmon's "extension" as Wizard now has full control over the Digimon and proceeded to go after Yoshino's inner Digimon as it started to take form and is proceeding to tear down her "underworld".

"Okay...better contain this at once!"

Soon an aerial dogfight ensued and Takuya managed to keep the inner Digimon at bay and are now about to collide, which he sees this as the perfect opportunity to nail it with one strike so he took out the Wi-Sword-Gun and placing his left hand at the hand symbol, another magic command is about to be initiated as the ring on his left hand glowed, as well as the Wi-Sword-Gun in "sword mode".

Wi-Sword-Gun: "**_SLASHING STRIKE FIRE! HII...HII...HII...HII...HII...HII...HII..._**"

As the two Digimons are about to collide, Wizard had Dragomon dodge it and he does a vertical slash which slices the inner Digimon in two, and coupled with his magical fire attribute, the slash attack is enough to destroy the inner Digimon, and Yoshino's "underworld" is saved, but as a result of this, she is now rendered a normal human with no more magical ability, which is a slight side effect for destroying her inner Digimon.

The scene shifts outside Yoshino's body where a magic circle appeared and out came Wizard on board his motorcycle, and when Izumi asked what happened, he replied that everything went smooth and that Yoshino is safe and sound, and no longer a target for the Digimons.

"Takuya..."

"I'm alright, Izumi..."

"Has the...?"

"The Digimon's been eradicated..."

"So then..."

"Yoshino will be fine...and she is no longer a "Digi-Gate..."..."

"That's good to hear..."

"We'd better go home now..."

Reverting back to normal, Takuya carries Yoshino and places her on a bench and then he and Izumi boarded his motorcycle and left, and after several minutes Yoshino woke up and looked around seeing that she is alone and noticed the Engage Ring on her right middle finger as she finally remembered the events and couldn't believe that Takuya saved her a second time, while the scene shifts to the road where Takuya and Izumi are traveling as they head back to the Omokagedo Antique Shop to rest after a day's work.

_**To Be Continued:**_

* * *

Hope you like the Digimon action and saw how the victims fall to the enemy until Takuya saved the day...and how he deals with the "inner-Digimons" when its host fall in despair.

This is just the start as Takuya and izumi's mission has barely begun as they have a long road ahead before they face the ULTIMATE enemy who will threaten Japan in the future chapters...

* * *

_**Preview:**_

A character from **Digimon Adventure** becomes the latest victim and Takuya will be there to defend her...but soon realizes that it won't be easy and pressure is abound, especially when the victim's "hope" lies at being a soccer player...and this would test Takuya's resolve when that victim falls in to despair...


	14. Aspiring Soccer Player

**Digital Wizard**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation_  
_**Kamen Rider Wizard** is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Now that Yoshino is saved, then that means a new adventure...and a situation for Takuya and the gang, as he is going to have his hands full with a new threat...and at the same time find and save a would-be victim, and the setting for this arc...? A soccer. Read on so you know...and this one will be more on the dramatic side...

Well then, other than that…it's SHOWTIME!

* * *

_**Previously...**_

Inside Yoshino's body, you can see that Wizard has entered her sub-consciousness, which Wizard dubbed it as her "underworld", where you can see her hopes and dreams are stored, but then an unidentified Digimon began to emerge and is starting to tear out Yoshino's "underworld", and once that "underworld" is destroyed, it would proceed to take over the host body before destroying it physically and assume the host's human form.

Seeing that time is running short, Wizard inserted a ring on his right middle finger and places it in front of the Wizardriver and a magical command is activated.

Wizardriver: "**_DRAGORISE…PLEASE…_**"

A magical circle appeared and something came out, which appeared to be a bio-mechanical Digimon in the form of a dragon. That turns out to be Takuya's inner Digimon identified as **Dragomon**, and despite the fact that Takuya managed to keep him in his body, the Digimon appeared to be untamed, and it is revealed that in the past months, Takuya has been trained by the White Wizard in trying to tame Dragomon, but had little success, and the only way to tame it is by magically summoning his motorcycle and have it merge with Dragomon to have more control over it.

As soon as Dragomon is summoned, it did go after the inner Digimon, but at the same time recklessly "smashing" Yohino's underworld as well, and Wizard tries to summon it with his sheer will, but with little success, as it remained untamed for now.

"Dragomon...submit to me!"

With Dragomon not heeding, Wizard was forced to put on the Connect Ring and summon his motorcycle and went after Dragomon, and after getting close, Wizard's motorcycle jumps up and magically merge with Dragomon and became the Digmon's "extension" as Wizard now has full control over the Digimon and proceeded to go after Yoshino's inner Digimon as it started to take form and is proceeding to tear down her "underworld".

"Okay...better contain this at once!"

Soon an aerial dogfight ensued and Takuya managed to keep the inner Digimon at bay and are now about to collide, which he sees this as the perfect opportunity to nail it with one strike so he took out the Wi-Sword-Gun and placing his left hand at the hand symbol, another magic command is about to be initiated as the ring on his left hand glowed, as well as the Wi-Sword-Gun in "sword mode".

Wi-Sword-Gun: "**_SLASHING STRIKE FIRE! HII...HII...HII...HII...HII...HII...HII..._**"

As the two Digimons are about to collide, Wizard had Dragomon dodge it and he does a vertical slash which slices the inner Digimon in two, and coupled with his magical fire attribute, the slash attack is enough to destroy the inner Digimon, and Yoshino's "underworld" is saved, but as a result of this, she is now rendered a normal human with no more magical ability, which is a slight side effect for destroying her inner Digimon.

The scene shifts outside Yoshino's body where a magic circle appeared and out came Wizard on board his motorcycle, and when Izumi asked what happened, he replied that everything went smooth and that Yoshino is safe and sound, and no longer a target for the Digimons.

"Takuya..."

"I'm alright, Izumi..."

"Has the...?"

"The Digimon's been eradicated..."

"So then..."

"Yoshino will be fine...and she is no longer a "Digi-Gate..."..."

"That's good to hear..."

"We'd better go home now..."

Reverting back to normal, Takuya carries Yoshino and places her on a bench and then he and Izumi boarded his motorcycle and left, and after several minutes Yoshino woke up and looked around seeing that she is alone and noticed the Engage Ring on her right middle finger as she finally remembered the events and couldn't believe that Takuya saved her a second time, while the scene shifts to the road where Takuya and Izumi are traveling as they head back to the Omokagedo Antique Shop to rest after a day's work.

* * *

**_Now..._**

One morning, a week after Minotaurmon's defeat, the scene shifts to a park where a group of teenage girls are playing soccer, and the scene seemed to be centering on a certain girl, a shoulder-length redhead who appeared to be a beginner even though she had a potential to be a good striker, and showed some potential as well, but then the soccer match came to a stop as the girl's father came and shouted at the girl, berating her for playing a "lousy sport" and physically dragged her back to his car, much to the sympathetic look of the other girls, but then someone appeared to have her attention as the scene shifts to the far end of the field, and the looker is none other than Medusamon, assuming her guise of "Hikari Yagami".

"Found one..."

She smirked as she has her eyes set on the redhead and leaves immediately to have someone do the job.

* * *

_"The Wizard's magic rings  
contains magical powers...  
_

_A young man, who is a modern-day user of magic,  
who uses their power on both of his hands...  
_

_So that he can turn despair...  
...into hope..."_

* * *

___****__Life Is Showtime_ by___ ****________**Shō Kiryūin**_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Wizard**_)

_Maji ka maji de magic da Show Time!  
maru de tsuki to taiyou_

_kasanaru toki no shougeki  
dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai_

_kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no energy kokoro da ne  
yume to yosuo ii ima de uragitte kureru mono_

_3 2 1 Show Time!  
magic time trick janai  
mahou hero hanpa janee ze  
kioku no roots mogurikonde  
kibou wo tsukuidasou_

_Show Time!  
life is Show Time tobikkiri no  
unmei no life mucha shitemo  
kinou kyou ashita mirai  
subete no namida wo_

_Show Time!  
houseki ni kaeteyaru ze  
maji ka maji de magic da Show Time!_

* * *

_**14: **__**Iyoku-tekina Sakkā Senshu**_  


Later, at the antique shop, Takuya is still asleep given that he needs to rest in order to replenish his "mana" after fighting Minotaurmon, and the scene shifts to the first floor where Izumi notices Junpei bringing out what appeared to be a blue-colored stone, which Junpei revealed that it is a magic stone he stored for months, given to him by the White Wizard just months before Takuya and Izumi are subjected to the ritual.

"Eh? A magic stone...? You have it with you all this time?"

"Well...the White Wizard gave it to me just a few months before you and Takuya were forced in to that ritual six months ago..."

"So...you're making a new ring?"

"That's right...Takuya has just started his mission..."

"Yes, you're right..."

"And it won't be an easy one..so he'll be needing magic rings as much as he could...so as to help him in his fights against the Digimons..."

"I understand..."

"Well...time to get to work..."

Immediately Junpei started to get his tool as he is going to craft a new set of "magic rings" so Takuya would have more means to combat the Digimons, as having more "fire power" and "arsenals" would help the teen in his battles, while Izumi began "scanning" her crystal ball to see if there are any Digimon sightings within the city as she had to do this for now while Takuya is still replenishing his physical, and magical energy, knowing that his body has its limits.

**-x-**

Outside the shop, the scene shifts to a roof where the White Wizard is watching, sensing the aura of the blue magical stone, and he guessed correctly that Junpei is in the process of crafting more magic rings, and there he summoned a familiar as he gives a green-colored magic stone and have the familiar sent it to the antique shop so Junpei would receive it and start making new rings, while sensing that Takuya is about to wake up.

"Good...now Takuya Kanbara will have more magic in his fights against the Digimons..."

The White Wizard then summons a magic circle and uses it to teleport himself to an undisclosed area before he is about to be seen by prying eyes. He opted to leave Takuya alone for now as he chose to observe how the teen is doing given his new mission in his fight against thew Digimons.

**-x-**

Back at the antique shop, Takuya woke up, took a bath, got dressed and is now ready to patrol the streets when Junpei called him as he just crafted two new rings and are ready to use, with the teen glancing at the rings, seeing that they appeared to be on more on the defense side than offense. The rings are:

- _**Big Ring**_

- _**Bind Ring**_

Before trying out the two new rings, the teen first used the Copy Ring by placing it in front of the Wizardriver and got a response.

Wizardriver: "**_COPY...PLEASE..._**"

Then the teen tries out the other ring.

Wizardriver: "**_BIND...PLEASE..._**"

After trying it out, Takuya discovered that he can summoned mystical chains to tie up the clone, and then tries out the Big Ring to see what it does.

Wizardriver: "**_BIG...PLEASE..._**"

As a magical circle appeared, Takuya puts his hand on it and at the other side of the circle, he is surprised that his hand has been enlarged and uses it to strike down the clone, which it disappeared after impact, and there he realized that the two new rings would be a great help in his fight against the Digimons, so he thanked Junpei as he took his leave.

"These rings are good...well, I'm taking them with me and am going now."

"Okay...be careful."

"I will."

"See you later."

Junpei smiled as he continued to make more rings from the blue magic stone as he wondered what rings he could make using the magic stone, as only Takuya has the means to try it out and decipher them, as the ring maker couldn't, and Izumi came out and took out her crystal ball to begin her own "patrolling" in locating any Digimon that are about to make an attack on a would-be victim.

**-x-**

The scene later shifts to a house somewhere in Odaiba, where a family of three are seen, and it is identified as the Takenouchi Family, and there the three people are shown and identified. They are:

- **Haruhiko Takenouchi**, the patriarch;

- **Toshikio Takenouchi**, the matriarch;

- **Sora Takenouchi**, the daughter and only child

Haruhiko is known for being a famous politician and wanted Sora to follow his step so as to have a family legacy within the political world and that their surnames would be famous, with Toshiko devotedly supporting him and she urged Sora to do as her father says,stating that it is "for her own good", but Sora would have none of it, as her dream is to become a famous soccer player.

"You will do exactly as I say!"

"You heard your father...do as you are told to do..."

"But why? being a politician is not my calling!"

"No buts! We must ensure that our family name be engraved in politics! You relatives are all successful politicians! You will follow my footsteps so as we too will be remembered as the Takenouchi Family in Japanese political history!"

"Just do as your father says...it's for your own good..."

"Mom...why do you always side with dad? Am I nothing but a robot to you for obeying his selfish commands? I have my own decisions too!"

"Because...it's all for the sake of our family...you father knows what's best for you...I support his every decision...so must you too..."

"But I don't want to enter politics! I have my own dream! I want to be a soccer player!"

"You will do no such thing! obey me and that's what you should do!"

Haruhiko berated Sora for "wasting time" playing soccer, and demanded that she will enter law school once she graduated high school (she is a 3rd-year in senior high, and graduating), which she vehemently protested, stating that becoming a politician is not her calling and pleaded to her parents to let her decide on her own, which her mother countered, visibly shown that she is devoted to her husband's decision.

When Sora pleaded again, Haruhiko physically reprimands her, slapping her hard on the face and told her that she will be preparing for the law school in the next few months and she will not disobey him or else he will send her to America to further study law abroad, and a visibly upset Sora tearfully ran off despite her father shouting at her to comeback, while Toshikio urged her to calm down as she intends to talk her in to accepting the terms, which he told her that Sora had better accept becoming a politician as this is what he wanted to preserve the family name.

**-x-**

Later, at a park, Medusamon and Phoenixmon arrived and watched from afar where a group of girls are playing a soccer game, with Sora coming and wanted to join in playing, with Medusamon smirking as she finally got a "positive lock" on the potential Digi-Gate and she summoned summon who appeared behind a tree, who is identified as **Abadamon**, and there he is given orders on what to do.

"Thank you for coming, Abadamon..."

"About time you arrived..."

"What are you orders, mistress...master...?"

"See that person? She's the "Digi-Gate"...get herand make her fall in to despair...so a new Digimon will rise..."

"And better not foul up this time..."

"I will not fail you..."

"That's good to hear..."

"Better go now..."

And so Abadamon slowly heads toward the park to target the Digi-gate and make one of them fall in to despair, while Medusamon and Phoenixmon took their leave, confident that he will finish the job without hassle, though Phoenixmon wanted to stay and watch the Digi-Gate get terrified and fall in to despair.

At the park, the other girls politely turn down Sora's offer to join fearing that Haruhiko might catch them and get a "verbal beatdown" and left in a hurry, leaving her alone and Sora opted to play soccer alone to help ease her stress and frustration, as her dreams of becoming a soccer player being undermined by her politically ambitious father, while her mother is visibly shown siding him and doesn't even consider her feelings, which further added to Sora's emotional woes.

"Damn my parents...why do they always control my life...?"

By then, Abadamon arrives and tries to scare her in to giving in to despair, and though terrified, Sora chose to fight off her attacker and uses her soccer skills and her soccer ball as a weapon and seem to keep the Digimon back, but Abadamon started to fight back, and is about to get his hands on her when Takuya shows up, firing "silver bullets" from the Wi-Sword Gun and kept the Digimon back as he tells Sora to get back, much to Abadamon's surprise.

"What the...?"

"That's no way to treat a lady like that...you should treat her with respect and courtesy..."

"You...you're the "ring-bearing Wizard"!"

"Looks like I'm getting popular..."

"I have no time to deal with you! My business is with her!"

"Too bad I'm going to stop you."

"Then I'll kill you first before I make her sire a Digimon!"

"You wish."

"I say the same to you!"

Takuya then places his right hand in front of the Wizardriver where the Connect Ring is worn on his right middle finger and activates the spell in preparation for his fight with the Digimon.

Wizardriver: "**_DRIVER ON...PLEASE..._**"

Within seconds, Takuya's ordinary-looking belt changes shape, revealing it to be the mystical Wizardriver belt, and the teen puts on his magic ring on his left middle finger and then places another magic ring on his left middle finger and places it in front of the Wizardriver to activate another spell in preparation for his transformation.

"Henshin!"

_Shaba-doobi Touch to Henshin...  
__Shaba-doobi Touch to Henshin..._  
_Shaba-doobi Touch to Henshin_...  
_Shaba-doobi Touch to Henshin_...

Wizardriver: "**_FLAME…PLEASE…HII-HII…HII-HII-HII…_**"

A magical circle appeared on the left side of Takuya and slowly went towards the right, enveloping the teen and now he is encased in black armor with red ruby-like ornament-like armor, which included his helmet, along and with a black robe, and there he is now in his Digimon-armored form known simply as the "Wizard", and Abadamon can sense the power emanating from both Takuya's magical abilities and the inner Digimon coming from deep within the teen's body, finally confirming what he was told about, and now he finds it challenging and intend to defeat him.

"Looks like I'll be having my hands full in killing you before I make that girl fall in despair and sire a Digimon..."

"You'll be dead before that happens..."

"You'll soon regret poking your nose at my business..."

"Sa...showtime da!"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like the opening of this new arc, and this time the victim of this arc is **Sora Takenouchi** from _**Digimon Adventure**_, and though her appearance is that of her teenage self from _**Digimon Adventure 02**_, her personality appeared to be similar to her anime version, I changed the personalities of her parents to give plot for the conflict of the story.

Takuya finally shows up, but I sort of ending it in a climax, but I guess that wouldn't hurt, though.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Takuya offers to give Sora protection, while she intends to pursue a scholarship potential in which several representatives from well-known universities approached her after seeing her potentials. However, expect conflicts to rise as her dad vehemently opposes it.

Another _**Digimon Adventure**_ character shows up, and will play an important role in the story and for Sora.

* * *

_**Dramatis Personae:**_

Here are list of some characters appearing in this fic, and which series they belonged to so that you would be familiar with them...

**Character**: Takuya Kanbara

**Series**: Digimon Frontier

**Role**: He is portrayed as a 17-year old teen who has an original story here, and is portrayed as a "Digi-Gate", who was abducted, and a survivor of a ritual where he, among other victims, was forced to go in to despair so as to "give birth" to a Digimon but before giving in to despair, he held on to hope and survived, keeping his "inner Digimon" inside his body while acquiring the magical potential to possess and control magic.

He is given by the enigmatic "White Wizard" the equipment and mans to fight the Digimons and became the "Wizard", using his magical abilities to fight them and protect humans and their "hopes" from falling to despair and turn to Digimons.

**Character**: Izumi Orimoto

**Series**: Digimon Frontier

**Role**: She is portrayed as a 17-year old teen who has an original story here, but her origin is shrouded in mystery, apart from being portrayed as a "Digi-Gate", who was abducted, and a survivor of a ritual where she, among other victims, was forced to go in to despair so as to "give birth" to a Digimon but mysteriously survived, gaining the ability to discern humans and Digimons in disguise. More info about her will be added soon in later chapters.

**Character**: Junpei Shibayama

**Series**: Digimon Frontier

**Role**: Junpei is portrayed as a 22-year old teen who has an original story here, portraying the role of being the owner of an antique shop and a skilled ring maker, where he gave refuge to Takuya and Izumi after learning of what happened to the two. He then acts as an ally and "father figure" to the two teens and gives Takuya new magic rings he has crafted to help the teen in his fight against Digimons.

**Character**: Yoshino Fujieda

**Series**: Digimon Savers

**Role**: She is portrayed as a 20-year old teen who has an original story here, which she portrays as a rookie detective stationed in Shibuya Police Department, joining the police force to help people as her father had, being a police man himself before, though he died years ago in the line of duty.. She is dragged into the fight between Wizard and the Digimons when she targeted by the Minotaurmon.

Though despite being saved by him, she arrested Takuya to get the full story on the Digimons, but Yoshino is upset that her superiors will not let her investigate the Digimons as it is out of their purview nor inform the public, which does not match her Edokko upbringing.

When Minotaurmon succeeded in making her fall to despair, Wizard defeated him and entered Yoshino's "underworld" and destroyed her "inner Digimon", saving her life and her "magical potential", thus rendering her a normal human.

**Character**: Hikari Yagami

**Series**: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02

**Role**: She is portrayed as an 18-year old teen who has an original story here, which she portrays as a human guise of the Digimon, **Medusamon**.

Medusamon is one of the "Chief Digimons" who serve the enigmatic "Wiseman", and went to the human world to find potential "Digi-Gates" and have fellow Digimons go after their assigned targets to have him/her fall in to despair so that the victim would "give birth" to a new Digimon.

As Medusamon, she is cruel and calculating in personality, and is not above harming a fellow Phantom if they are not doing what she demands of them or behaves in an unruly manner that disrupts her plans. She also shows no tolerance for anyone who gets in the way of her kind's goal or uses her.

So far her ability shown is as being able to tell which person is a "Digi-Gate" even after looking at the person from afar.

More of her story and abilities will be shown in succeeding chapters.

**Character**: Daisuke Motoiya

**Series**: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02

**Role**: He is portrayed as an 18-year old teen who has an original story here, which he portrays as a human guise of the Digimon, **Phoenixmon**.

Like Medusamon, Phoenixmon is one of the "Chief Digimons" who serve the enigmatic "Wiseman", and went to the human world to find potential "Digi-Gates" and have fellow Digimons go after their assigned targets to have him/her fall in to despair so that the victim would "give birth" to a new Digimon.

While Medusamon is cruel and calculating in personality, Phoenixmon is quite laid back, but he is more overbearing than her, as Phoenixmon makes it a habit of pressuring their subordinates into following their orders.

Apart from assuming his Digimon form, not much is known about his background, as as his name implies, he appeared to posses the power of fire.

More info about him will be shown in later chapters.

* * *

_**Glossary:**_

**Digimons** - They are Digital monsters portrayed in this fic as "magical creatures" born from a person's despair. Born from within the bodies of despairing "Digi-G**ates"**, a Digimon proceeds to destroy the Digi-Gate's "**Underworld"** while in their monster form before bursting from the host and gaining a physical humanoid body appearance and receiving the ability to disguise as the Digi-Gate which had gave birth to them.

Unlike the humanoid-type Digimons that emerge from a Digi-Gate, the "inner Digimons" are more monstrous in form. Each Digimon has a form based on a monster from various Western mythologies.

**Digi-Gate** - humans with magical potential. Whenever a Digi-Gate gives in to despair, they create a monster called a Digimon. Thus, they are pursued by the Digimons, who seek to create more of their kind. From there, the created Phantom proceeds to tear down the host's **Underworld**, the subconscious of the human, before destroying the host itself.

Able to assume its host's form, the Digimons proceeds to seek out more Gates and place them deep in despair to repeat the cycle.

For Takuya Kanbara (aka Wizard) to stop the sacrifice, they must use the "Engage Ring" to enter that Digi-Gate's subconscious and remove the feelings of despair and prevent their Inner Phantom from destroying the host's Underworld by destroying the Inner Phantom, with the side effect of the host rendered a normal human.

**Underworld** - is the subconscious of a human, also known as their **Inner World**. When a Digi-Gate gives in to despair, their magic core becomes corrupted and forms into an "Inner Digimon", which then emerges and proceeds to tear down the host's Underworld before destroying the host itself. Able to assume its host's form, the Digimon proceeds to seek out more Gates and place them deep in despair to repeat the cycle.

When a Digimon causes a Digi-Gate to fall into despair, Wizard can use the "Engage Ring" to travel into their Underworld to destroy the new Digimon before it can emerge, stripping the Digi-Gate of their magical potential and saving their life. To destroy the Digimon in the Underworld, Wizard requires the assistance of his own inner Digimon, **Dragomon**.


	15. Soccer Match

**Digital Wizard**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation_  
_**Kamen Rider Wizard** is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Last chapter showed that Sora would be the "star" for this arc, and Takuya's arrival in fighting off Abathmon ended in a cliffhanger, so here you'll get to see the fight where it left off at the end of last chapter...

And another Digimon Adventure character makes an appearance, where it would add more story to this arc.

Well then, other than that…it's SHOWTIME!

* * *

_**Previously...**_

Abadamon arrives and tries to scare her in to giving in to despair, and though terrified, Sora chose to fight off her attacker and uses her soccer skills and her soccer ball as a weapon and seem to keep the Digimon back, but Abadamon started to fight back, and is about to get his hands on her when Takuya shows up, firing "silver bullets" from the Wi-Sword Gun and kept the Digimon back as he tells Sora to get back, much to Abadamon's surprise.

"What the...?"

"That's no way to treat a lady like that...you should treat her with respect and courtesy..."

"You...you're the "ring-bearing Wizard"!"

"Looks like I'm getting popular..."

"I have no time to deal with you! My business is with her!"

"Too bad I'm going to stop you."

"Then I'll kill you first before I make her sire a Digimon!"

"You wish."

"I say the same to you!"

Takuya then places his right hand in front of the Wizardriver where the Connect Ring is worn on his right middle finger and activates the spell in preparation for his fight with the Digimon.

Wizardriver: "_**DRIVER ON...PLEASE...**_"

Within seconds, Takuya's ordinary-looking belt changes shape, revealing it to be the mystical Wizardriver belt, and the teen puts on his magic ring on his left middle finger and then places another magic ring on his left middle finger and places it in front of the Wizardriver to activate another spell in preparation for his transformation.

"Henshin!"

_Shaba-doobi Touch to Henshin...  
Shaba-doobi Touch to Henshin...  
Shaba-doobi Touch to Henshin...  
Shaba-doobi Touch to Henshin..._

Wizardriver: "_**FLAME…PLEASE…HII-HII…HII-HII-HII…**_"

A magical circle appeared on the left side of Takuya and slowly went towards the right, enveloping the teen and now he is encased in black armor with red ruby-like ornament-like armor, which included his helmet, along and with a black robe, and there he is now in his Digimon-armored form known simply as the "Wizard", and Abadamon can sense the power emanating from both Takuya's magical abilities and the inner Digimon coming from deep within the teen's body, finally confirming what he was told about, and now he finds it challenging and intend to defeat him.

"Looks like I'll be having my hands full in killing you before I make that girl fall in despair and sire a Digimon..."

"You'll be dead before that happens..."

"You'll soon regret poking your nose at my business..."

"Sa...showtime da!"

* * *

_**Now...**_

As Sora looks on, Wizard and Abadamon began to do battle, in which the two began using hand-to-hand combat, which the fight went even for a while, until the Digimon began using his horns to gain an advantage, which appeared to work as Wizard staggered back, and Abadamon repeated the move, with stronger force, and that impact sent him thrown back and fell to the ground, right in front of a worried Sora.

"Hah! How do you like that?"

"Not bad..."

"Are you okay...?"

"I'm fine, miss...just stay back..."

"You will be mine, human..and I'll see to it that you fall in to despair..."

"Not if I'm here to stop you!"

Not giving up, Wizard got up and now took out one of the two new "magic rings" as he now intends to try them out in battle, while Abadamon thinks that Wizard is just "playing around" and braces himself for whatever magical attacks that would be hurled against him, confident that he can withstand anything and can beat the Wizard and make Sora submit to despair so as to earn praise from his masters.

* * *

_"The Wizard's magic rings  
contains magical powers..._

_A young man, who is a modern-day user of magic,  
who uses their power on both of his hands..._

_So that he can turn despair...  
...into hope..."_

* * *

_**Life Is Showtime**_by_**Shō Kiryūin**__  
(Opening Song from __**Kamen Rider Wizard**__)_

_Maji ka maji de magic da Show Time!  
maru de tsuki to taiyou_

_kasanaru toki no shougeki  
dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai_

_kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no energy kokoro da ne  
yume to yosuo ii ima de uragitte kureru mono_

_3 2 1 Show Time!  
magic time trick janai  
mahou hero hanpa janee ze  
kioku no roots mogurikonde  
kibou wo tsukuidasou_

_Show Time!  
life is Show Time tobikkiri no  
unmei no life mucha shitemo  
kinou kyou ashita mirai  
subete no namida wo_

_Show Time!  
houseki ni kaeteyaru ze  
maji ka maji de magic da Show Time!_

* * *

_**15: Sakkā no Shiai**_

At that moment Wizard took a magic ring and puts it on his right middle finger and places his hand in front of the Wizardriver and there a magical command is activated.

Wizardriver: "_**COPY...PLEASE...**_"

Wizard's "temporary clone" appeared and went after Abadamon and there the two fought each other until the Digimon threw seed-like objects to the ground and there the Ghoulmons are summoned to keep the "magical clone" at bay and head for Sora, but the real Wizard simply repeated the move, creating more copies of himself to combat the Ghoulmons, and during the melee, the Digimon came close to Sora, and is ready to grab her.

"Now come to me..."

"EEKKK!"

"Fall in to despair...and give birth to a Digimon!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

By then Wizard got there on time as he puts on another magic ring on his right middle finger and places it in front of the Wizardriver to activate another magical spell.

Wizardriver: "_**BIG...PLEASE...**_"

A magical circle appeared and Wizard places his hand, and out came a giant version of his hand and uses it to slap Abadmon aside, sending him colliding against a billboard and fell down, which stunned the Digimon, and this forces him to change tactics and decided to retreat for now, assuring Wizard that Sora will submit to despair and a Digimon will be born before taking his leave.

As Wizard reverted back to normal, he approached Sora and asked her if she is alright, which she nodded in reply, and offered her to go someplace and talk, which she agreed to as she felt that she needed to talk to someone after her recent argument with her family, as well as she wanted to know why she was targeted and what Abadamon meant about her falling to despair.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, the scene shifts to the Donut Hungry Shop van, where Takuya and Sora arrived, and there the Donut Shop Manager offered them the latest flavors, which she looked at the menu and is choosing which one to pick, and when she asked for Bostone Kreme flavor, the "effeminate gay" manager is pleased that a customer chose one of his "creations".

"Here...our latest creations..."

"Hmm..."

"Well...?"

"I'll order this one...Boston Kreme..."

"Yes! A new order for my newest creation...it'll be ready in a moment..."

As he went to Takuya, the teen already gave his order before the manager could speak, much to the manager's dismay.

"And now..."

"Plain sugar..."

"Plain sugar...EHHH?"

"Plain sugar..."

"GGGGYYYAAAHHH!"

After a minute the two teens got their order and are eating, in which Takuya told Sora the reasons why she was targeted, and she couldn't believe what she was told, about her having "magical potential" and being a potential sacrifice of the Digimons, yet with Abadamon trying to attack her, she slowly accepted the truth and there Takuya noticed a bruised mark on her left cheek and asked her if Abadamon harmed her which she denied it and told her where she got it.

"Hey..you cheek's bruised..did that Digimon hit you...?"

"No...it was my dad...he slapped me too hard..."

"Why...?"

"Because I defied him..."

"What do you mean? What was that about...?"

"He's a senator...and my family members are from a political dynasty...and my dad wants me to follow his footsteps...which I told him I don't want to...as I wanted to be a soccer player..."

"That's a serious situation..."

"Indeed..."

Takuya felt a bit of serious when told that her father, a known senator, wanted her to take up law so as to uphold the family name, which she turned it down in favor of a scholarship that has soccer on it, and there Takuya realized that soccer was Sora's dream and hope, and he asked her why not try talking to her parents more in hopes of them changing their minds, which she shown a bit of despair when told that even her mother is favoring and even taking her husband's side.

Seeing this, Takuya told her not to give up hope, go after her dreams, and assured that he will be her "last hope", which seemed to have brighten up her mood.

By then, a teenage boy wearing goggles, approached the two and asked Sora if he would like to accept a soccer match with him which she readily accepted while Takuya sees this as a good way to strengthen her hope as the two teenagers left and head to a nearby park that has a soccer field with Takuya following.

"Hello, miss..."

"Yes...?"

"Are you a soccer player...?"

"Why, yes...I am..."

"Care if we have a little soccer match...? Just the two of us...?"

"Sure!"

"There's a soccer park over there...let's have a friendly match..."

"I would love to!"

At the soccer field at a park, the boy plays soccer with Sora and the two appeared to be evenly matched until the boy began to show more skills and started to dominate her but Sora persevered and managed to tie the goal while putting more on defense, keeping the boy from making a goal using her soccer skills which even attracted some spectators, who stopped by and see the match, impressed by Sora's skills.

"Wow!"

"Check that out!"

"She's good!"

"Even though she's a girl...she sure have the skills!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if the soccer league is going to open a league for girls..."

"GO FOR IT, BABE!"

"SHOW THAT GUY WHO'S BOSS!"

"SHOW HIM WHO'S THE STRONGER SEX!"

Takuya smiled as he is pleased to see her mood brightened as the final minutes showed that the boy eventually defeated her yet Sora is fine with it as she shook hands with the boy, thanking him for a good match, which the boy smiled in returned, complimented her skills and then introduced himself to her.

"Thanks...that was a great match..."

"Thank you...you're pretty good yourself..."

"For a girl...you sure have the makings of an MVP...you can be a very good striker..."

"Really...?"

"Yes, really."

"Thanks!"

"By the way..."

"Yes...?"

"I'll tell you something..."

The teenage boy, who introduced himself as "**Taichi Yagami**", tells Sora to keep it up as he claimed that he heard that several sports officials from various universities are scouting for potential soccer players and if they find her, she would be offered a prestigious place there as well recommendations and even a scholarship, which made Sora even interested and thanked him for that.

As Taichi took his leave, Sora stood there, smiling as she felt that her dreams are starting to come true, while Takuya told her to go after her dream and not give up hope which she assured that she will.

As Takuya boarded his motorcycle to resume his patrol to find Abadamon, he glances at Sora one more time, hoping that she and her parents would reach a peaceful compromise, and hoped that Abadamon wouldn't be aware of her family situation or else the Digimon would take advantage of it and use it as a means to make Sora submit to despair and turn her into a Digimon.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, at a nearby abandoned garage, Abadamon arrived to replenish his mana so as to prepare for his next move to make Sora submit to despair, but then Medusamon and Phoenixmon, both in their human guises (Hikari and Daisuke respectively), showed up as well, and confronted Abadamon on the status of his "assignment", with Phoenixmon thinking that his fellow Digimon is slacking off and doing nothing, which Abadamon denies it.

"You're pretty fast, Abadamon..."

"Don't tell me you're slacking off now..."

"I just...ran in to the "rign-bearing wizard"..."

"Really...?"

"Don't give me that crap! What about the Digi-Gate?"

"That has been taken cared off..."

"Really...? Coming from someone who is sitting pretty..."

"I'm just regaining my mana...I managed to get close...and learned her hope..."

"Bullshit!"

"Enough, Phoenixmon...Abadamon...care to clarify what you said just now...?"

As Medusamon eases the tension, she asked Abadamon how are things going, which he assured to her that everything is going smoothly and has a plan set in motion, which he assured that in three days the results will be ready, and these words gave the two chief Digimons a lot of assurances which they felt that they no longer need to question him as Abadamon continues to replenish his mana while waiting for the plans to come in to motion.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

Okay, hope you like the action in and out of the soccer field.

Surprise, **Taichi Yagami** from "_**Digimon Adventure**_" and "_**Digimon Adventure 02**_" appears, and he and Sora are portrayed as teenage versions, and both appeared to have share the same interest in soccer, though there won't be any "romantic sparks" for the Taichi x Sora fans, as there are things you don't expect from this arc.

Will this arc end happily since Sora's dad is strict and wanted her to follow his path? Or will she fall in despair?

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Sora gets a lot of hope as several representatives from various prestigious universities approached her and offer her a chance to enter their school with lots of benefits especially in soccer-related areas.

However, the conflict between her and her dad intensifies which Abadamon decided to take advantage, and it's up to Takuya to stop him, and tries to make Sora and her dad make peace. will Takuya succeeded? Or will Sora fall in to despair?

Moreover, the identity of Abadamon will be revealed, which will no doubt surprise you readers...

The final chapter of this arc will soon answer these questions...


	16. Broken Dreams and Hope

**Digital Wizard**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation_  
_**Kamen Rider Wizard** is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The Final chapter of this arc...and the most pivotal one as Sora's argument with her dad reaches a fever-pitch and Abadamon takes advantage, and Takuya has to do something to save her...or will tragedy occur here?

Well then, other than that…it's SHOWTIME!

* * *

At a nearby phone booth, a mysterious caller dialed several numbers and succeeded in calling certain institutions and there the caller stated that he has found a "star player" and would make a good student if they approached the said person, and even told the name of the "potential student" before "cutting the line".

Soon several persons from various universities began to go out and find the "potential student", hoping to find this person and offer him/her their best offer to make that person come to their respective school once that person graduates high school.

* * *

**_16: Kowareta Yumetokibō_**

Elsewhere, with no one looking, Takuya placing a blue-colored ring on his right middle finger and then placed it in front of the Wizardriver's "hand symbol", and a magical spell and command are activated.

Wizardriver: "**_UNICORN...PLEASE..._**"

All of the sudden, a familiar made of "plastic kits" appeared and assembled itself and became a small unicorn-like familiar, then Takuya replaces the blue ring with a yellow ring and did the same procedure, with different result.

Wizardriver: "**_KRAKEN...PLEASE..._**"

Once again, all of the sudden, a familiar made of "plastic kits" appeared and assembled itself and became a small octopus-like familiar, then Takuya places the blue ring and yellow rings on the respective familiars and then puts a red ring and did the same procedure, with another different result.

Wizardriver: "**_GARUDA...PLEASE..._**"

Once again, all of the sudden, a familiar made of "plastic kits" appeared and assembled itself and became a small bird-like familiar, then Takuya places the red ring on the familiar and now with all three of them animated, the teen asks them to go out and find the escaped Digimon, believing that it hasn't gone far yet, which the familiars nodded before heading off.

"Go find the Digimon..and let me know if you found him...okay?"

As the three familiars left and begin their search, Takuya boarded his motorcycle and heads off as well, as he is worried that Sora might be targeted again and is pondering on whether to talk to Sora's parents, sensing that the Digimon might take advantage of the situation and use it to hasten Sora to submit in to despair, and he is determined not to let that happen, as he has seen what would the would-be victims have gone through before they were turned into Digimons.

"_I hope things would go well for Sora and her parents..._"

**-x-**

An hour later, the scene shifts to the street where Sora is heading home, after having spent the time alone playing soccer, and she is anticipating another round of argument at home with her father, but then her musing is interrupted when several representatives from various universities approached her and are falling in line as they introduced themselves and told her that they are interested in having her as one of their future students once she graduate high school.

"Miss...wait!"

"We want to speak to you!"

"Let us have a minute of your time!"

"Me?"

"Yes!"

"We're from the XXX University!"

"We're from Tokyo University!"

"We're from Kyoto University!"

"Um...what do you...?"

"We saw your soccer match!"

"We want you!"

"We're willing to give you a scholarship if you join us!"

"No! She's signing up to our school!"

"Ours is the best university! And we even make soccer players out of the best talent...like her!"

Sora was surprised yet she was pleased that someone has noticed her soccer skills and when asked if they could see her talents, she obliges as they went to a nearby park and there she showcases her talents and potentials as a soccer player, and her actions impressed the university representatives and each of them gave her their calling cards and told her that all she need to do is have her principal show her grades and if her grades are high enough they would give her scholarship.

"Wow! My dreams are slowly coming true!"

Sora was beamed with happiness and hope that her dreams are starting to come through and she hoped that she would convince her mom to let her dad gave her his blessings as she has no desire to become a politician, and she went on her way home to see where this would lead to, determined to reach her dreams and not let anything stop her from fulfilling it.

However, a pair of eyes saw what just happened and the unseen spy immediately departed, heading to parts unknown, where you can see a devious smile on his lips.

**-x-**

Much later, Senator Haruhiko Takenouchi had just left the senate building and is being fetched by his wife, Toshikio, who is waiting by outside, and there the two discussed about Sora's future as they walked towards their car, with Senator Takenouchi planning to send her to America right away and not let her finish the remaining months of her final year at senior high school, intending to have her restart her final high school year overseas and then have her take law school, which Mrs. Takenouchi devotedly agreed with his plans.

However, "Taichi" suddenly shows up and greeted the two and there he told them an "alarming news" regarding about Sora, and even showed them a video tape he secretly recorded, and when shown, Senator Takenouchi is incensed at what he just saw, and there "Taichi" offered a suggestion which he readily agrees.

"Hello, sir...ma'am..."

"What? Can i help you with something...?"

"Yes...about your daughter, Sora..."

"What about her...?"

"Here..."

"That ungrateful brat! How dare she disobey me...?"

"I know where she is heading...better get there or else she'll make a sneak-out from you..."

"I'm on it! Come, Toshiko! You must make her come to her senses!"

However, Izumi, who happened to be passing by, saw the scene, and there something made her alarmed and saw the car's plate number where the Takenouchi parents are boarding, and she immediately dialed her cellphone to make an emergency call to Haruto, fearing that something bad is about to happen to the targeted "Digi-Gate".

"Hello...Takuya!"

"What is it, Izumi?"

"I saw the Digimon...through his disguise..."

"...no...that teenager with the goggles...it was HIM?"

"Yes...and he just talked to some couple..."

"...oh no...the Digimon is using Sora's parents to make her fall in to despair! Go after them! I'm on my way!"

"Okay, Takuya...I'll follow them..."

"Try to keep them from Sora in case the Digimon is with them!"

**-x-**

Several hours later, it was nearing sunset and Sora is watching the skies smiling as she felt that she is reaching her dreams, and all she has to do now is finish her remaining months and submit her applications for the universities she's been offered and pass the exams, and depending on the results, she would go to the university where her entrance test's score has the highest points, and she would automatically get the scholarship he craved for that has soccer on it.

"_Just a little more...and I'll be there...to get my dream..._"

Just as she was about to leave for home, the car arrived and parked in front of Sora, and out came her parents, and you can see the livid look from her father as he grabbed Sora by her arm and slapped her hard that sent her down to the ground, with her mother looking rather ignorant at the scene as she chose to let her husband deal with her daughter, showing how devoted she is to him, even if shows that her husband's action is causing more strain and harm to Sora.

"You ungrateful brat!"

"Ow! What...why...?"

"I told you to follow my order...that that must be followed!"

"I told you i have no interest in that!"

"You will obey me no matter what! That is an order from your father! The family name must not be stained and remained in the history of Japanese politics!"

"I told you I don't want that! I have no interest in becoming a politician!"

"You will do as I say whether you want it or not!"

"I won't!"

A tense argument ensued as Haruhiko told Sora that she will enter law school and become a politician whether she likes it or not, as he is determined to make her preserve the "political dynasty" of the Takenouchi family, which she vehemently defy, stating that being a politician is never her dream and pleaded to let her make her own choices and future, but then the next scene turns into a catalyst for Sora's descent to despair.

"You will obey me now!"

"I won't!"

"Don't make me do this!"

"What?"

"I came from your school...and managed to convince the principal...you're dropping from the school!"

"You can't...! I'm just three months away from graduating high school!"

"You will start high school again...when you're at overseas! There you will take political study and I'll see to it that you will do as I say!"

"You can't!"

Haruhiko then showed to Sora documents which shows that he used his influence to convince the school to let Sora "dropped" from her school, thus not only preventing her from graduating, but also shut her chances of getting the coveted entrance exams from the universities she's been offered and thus her high school scholarship has been negated, and that was just the start, as "Taichi" shows up and took the soccer ball from her and gave it to Sora's dad, much to her shock.

"Looks like things went well..."

"What? Taichi...?"

"I told them what happened...and he sure got pissed..."

"You...you told him...why...?"

"Just to see you despair..."

"N-no..."

"with you taken from your school...you can say goodbye to your graduation...the scholarship...and your potential to be come a soccer player..."

"N-no...no!"

Taichi mischievously told Sora that he was the one who told Haruhiko about how the university representatives approached her and suggested to her dad what it needs to be done, and there he gives Haruhiko a canned liter of gas and poured it onto the soccer ball, intending to set it on fire, just as Takuya arrived and saw everything, but before he is about to intervene, Taichi blocked his path just as Takuya told Taichi that he knows that he is a a Digimon.

"You!"

"Excuse me?"

"I know your the Digimon! I won't let you!"

"Really...? Do you have proof?"

"Yes...just now you're with them...and now you're letting Sora despair..."

"So what if she is...just to make things interesting..."

"I'm putting a stop to this!"

"Too late..."

"Huh?"

Before Takuya could act, Sora's father set her daughter's soccer ball ablaze and then tells her that she will leave for America within four weeks from now, with Toshikio telling her daughter to do what her dad says, which shocked Takuya at seeing how ignorant her mother is, siding with her husband, but Takuya became more alarmed when Sora started to "crack up", realizing that she has fallen to despair, and Taichi finally revealed himself as Abadamon, and the teen uses his Connect Ring to activate the Wizardriver to prepare his transformation when he places his right hand in front of the Wizardriver's hand symbol buckle.

Wizardriver: "**_DRIVER ON...PLEASE..._**"

Within seconds, Takuya's ordinary-looking belt changes shape, revealing it to be the mystical Wizardriver belt, and the teen puts on his magic ring on his left middle finger, the **Flame Ring**, and then places another magic ring on his left middle finger and places it in front of the Wizardriver to activate another spell in preparation for his transformation.

_Shaba-doobi Touch to Henshin...  
Shaba-doobi Touch to Henshin...  
Shaba-doobi Touch to Henshin...  
Shaba-doobi Touch to Henshin..._

"Heshin..."

Wizardriver: "**_FLAME…PLEASE…HII-HII…HII-HII-HII…_**"

A magical circle appeared on the left side of Takuya and slowly went towards the right, enveloping the teen and now he is encased in black armor with red ruby-like ornament-like armor, which included his helmet, along and with a black robe, and there he is now in his Digimon-armored form known simply as the "Wizard", and Abadamon is now intending to keep Wizard busy while Sora is being consumed by despair and in the process of turning her into a Digimon.**_  
_**

"You'll never stop us...for she will "give birth" to a Digimon..."

"I won't let you!"

"Not as long as I'm around...and you get to see her die...and "reborn"..."

As Wizard and Abadamon fought, Sora fell to her knees as she is being consumed by despair, but her parents are rather oblivious to it and think she is just "dramatizing" her act and began berating her, with Haruhiko telling her that she will do as he says and she has no right to defy him, while Toshikio urging her to listen to her dad stating that this is for her own good. This however worsen the situation and hastens the process and Sora "cracks up" faster.

Izumi arrived and saw this and shoved the Takenouchi parents back while shouting to Wizard that time is running out, while at the same time tries to reach Sora though her voice in an attempt to rouse her out of her despair but it was in vain.

Seeing this, Wizard puts on one of the new rings on his right middle finger and "scans" it on the Wizardriver in an effort to deal with the situation he have with Abadamon and save the "Digi-Gate".

Wizardriver: "**_BIND...PLEASE..._**"

Fiery chains appeared from the ground and ties up the Digimon, which puts him in place and then Wizard removes the Bind Ring and replaces it with the Big Ring and does the same motion.

Wizardriver: "**_BIG...PLEASE..._**"

A magical circle appeared Wizard puts his hand on it and at the other side of the circle, and there his hand has been enlarged and uses it to strike the Digimon, which it sends him flying away after impact, and there he went towards Sora and attempts to put the Engage Ring on her but he is stopped by Toshikio, urging him not to interfere as she believes her husband would snap her out of it, and seeing Haruhuko handling it, further worsens the problem amid Izumi's pleading to stop.

By then it was too late, as Haruhiko's selfish pleading further hastens the process and Sora "exploded", and she was "reborn" as a Digimon, and Sora's parents were shocked at what they saw as the Digimon, now identified as "**Abathmon**", has been sired, and then she fired a powerful beam at Wizard before making her escape. As the smoke cleared, the scene became silent as Izumi fell to her knees as she witnessed a "Digi-Gate" loses her life, consumed by despair and has been turned into a Digimon, and Wizard slowly reverted back to normal, feeling disgust that he failed to save a fellow human.

As the Takenouchi parents confronted Takuya about this, the teen angrily punched the two on their faces, and the impact sent the two adults to the ground, their mouths blooded, and loses several teeth in the process, and there Takuya angrily told the Takenouchi parents what just happened, and berated them for their actions that led to the death of Sora and her dreams.

Takuya also angrily branded Toshikio as a "bitch" for following and siding her her husband like a "dog following her master", and at first she resented it, she slowly realized and understood the words the teen hurled against her, and though Haruhiko threatened to have the teen arrested for "placing a hand" against a senator, Izumi angrily told him that it will not change the fact that he and his wife "sentenced their daughter" to a selfish and cruel fate, and there she and Takuya boarded his motorcycle and left.

As Haruhiko is about to give chase, he noticed his wife sitting on the ground and there she told her husband that they have made a mistake and now she regretted not using rational means to solve this problem, and though stubborn, Haruhiko slowly thought about it and slowly came to regret his decision and realized that they now don't have an "heir" to their "political dynasty".

**-x-**

At their hideout in Sado Island, Medusamon and Phoenixmon are pleased to see that a new Digimon has been sired as Abadamon introduces Abathmon to them and she tells the two Digimons to do the same process so that more Digimons would be born and that the "Sabbath" will soon continue once the Wiseman is fully recovered, with Abadamon and Abathmon nodding before taking their leave.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this ending to this arc, and though it was tragic, it was necessary so as to show that Takuya's new mission wouldn't be easy and that there are times that a victim would die regardless of the circumstances and reflect that magic alone can't simply make a difference.

A new Digimon is born and she is based on the mythical creature, "**Abath**". She would later be seen making occasional appearance in later chapters.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

A new "Digi-Gate" is about to be targeted, but first, the Shibuya authorities is going to address the situation and Yoshino will be pressed to a certain manner when her "superiors" are planning to cover it up...

* * *

_**Dramatis Personae:**_

Here are list of some characters appearing in this fic, and which series they belonged to so that you would be familiar with them...

**Character**: Taichi Yagami

**Series**: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02

**Role**: He is portrayed as a teenager from Digimon Adventure 02, who has an original story here, and is portrayed as a "Digi-Gate", who was abducted, and forced into a ritual where he, among other victims, was forced to go in to despair which he "give birth" to a Digimon, becoming the Digimon, **Abadamon**.

He is portrayed as a villain here and succeeded in making Sora Takenouchi fall in to despair that resulted in her death and became a Digimon.

**-x-**

**Character**: Sora Takenouchi

**Series**: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02

**Role**: Sora is portrayed as an 18-year old teen from Digimon Adventure 02, though her role is quite similar to her anime counterpart while she has an original story here, and is portrayed as a "Digi-Gate", who was being forced by her parents to follow her father's footsteps to become a politician.

Taichi Yagami, who died and sired a Digimon known as Abadamon, befriended Sora so as to learn her hope, and manipulates her parents into making her fall in despair, and despite Wizard's efforts, Sora fell in to despair and died, "giving birth" to the Digimon, **Abathmon**.

Both Abadamon and Abathmon are now serving the Wiseman and are slated to appear in future chapters of this fic.


	17. Blackout

**Digital Wizard**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation_  
_**Kamen Rider Wizard** is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

A new story is in...along with a new character being introduced...but first, a sub-character will be headlining most of this chapter as this character will be shown to be a "cross" as both a hero and a villain...which would give our main hero some problems that would be set for a confrontation in future chapters.

Well then, other than that…it's SHOWTIME!

* * *

A few days later, the scene shifts outside of the Shibuya Police Department, a car just arrived in front and the police who are outside glanced at the car, where its occupants slowly disembark from the vehicle, some seem to recognize the person who stepped out of the car, which they stayed silent while others whispered among themselves. The man appeared to be in his mid-20's, wearing a black suit and shades, he appeared to emit a "sinister" aura.

He then glanced at the building before his assistant spoke to him, and the two exchanged words before a decision is made.

"Sir...we have arrived."

"Is this the Shibuya Police Department?"

"Yes, sir."

"Has the police chief been informed of my appointment to him?"

"Yes."

"Good. Wait at the parking lot. I will text you when my business there is finished."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, I'm out."

And so the shades-wearing man entered the police department building while his assistant stayed inside the car and waits for the other man to come out, as he is instructed to wait for him until his "business" is done, as the assistant knows what "business" his superior is attending to.

* * *

_"The Wizard's magic rings  
contains magical powers..._

_A young man, who is a modern-day user of magic,  
who uses their power on both of his hands..._

_So that he can turn despair...  
...into hope..."_

* * *

_**Life Is Showtime**_by_**Shō Kiryūin**__  
(Opening Song from __**Kamen Rider Wizard**__)_

_Maji ka maji de magic da Show Time!  
maru de tsuki to taiyou_

_kasanaru toki no shougeki  
dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai_

_kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no energy kokoro da ne  
yume to yosuo ii ima de uragitte kureru mono_

_3 2 1 Show Time!  
magic time trick janai  
mahou hero hanpa janee ze  
kioku no roots mogurikonde  
kibou wo tsukuidasou_

_Show Time!  
life is Show Time tobikkiri no  
unmei no life mucha shitemo  
kinou kyou ashita mirai  
subete no namida wo_

_Show Time!  
houseki ni kaeteyaru ze  
maji ka maji de magic da Show Time!_

* * *

**_17: Teiden_**

At the Omokagedo Antique Shop, the scene shifts to the lobby area where Takuya came down from the stairs after waking up, had breakfast and is ready to go, intending to make a fresh start after his failed attempt to save **Sora Takenouchi** from despair that resulted in the "birth" of **Abathmon**, which Junpei encouraged Takuya to do his best which the teen accepted.

"Morning..."

"Ah, Morning, Takuya."

"Food's good..."

"Eat up..."

_After eating breakfast..._

"Okay, I'm full..."

"Glad you recovered...after what happened last week..."

"Yeah...but don't feel down...we all have our ups and down...and I'm sure things would turn out for the best..."

"You're right...okay, I'm going..."

By then Izumi tells Takuya that he needs to send out familiars feeling that the Digimons will no doubt use Abatmon's birth as a propaganda to "raise" the Digimons' morale in attacking and make a targeted human sink in to despair, and Takuya nodded as he is now determined not to let his first failure make him feel despair over Sora's death.

"Takuya..."

"Yes, Izumi...?"

"You should send out some familiars...you'll be needing some help..."

"I will..."

"No doubt that the Digimons would use Sora's death and the birth of her Digimon as a means to promote their goals...so you shouldn't feel discouraged after what has happened...so don't feel despaired over what happened to her..."

"Thanks, Izumi...but rest assured...I won't let that happened again."

"Thank goodness..."

"Good...now to get some help..."

Taking out three magic rings, he uses each of them by placing them one by one in front of the Wizardriver and the spells are activated individually.

Wizardriver: "**_UNICORN...PLEASE..._**"

All of the sudden, a familiar made of "plastic kits" appeared and assembled itself and became a small unicorn-like familiar, then Takuya replaces the blue ring with a yellow ring and did the same procedure, with different result.

Wizardriver: "**_KRAKEN...PLEASE..._**"

Once again, all of the sudden, a familiar made of "plastic kits" appeared and assembled itself and became a small octopus-like familiar, then Takuya places the blue ring and yellow rings on the respective familiars and then puts a red ring and did the same procedure, with another different result.

Wizardriver: "**_GARUDA...PLEASE..._**"

Once again, all of the sudden, a familiar made of "plastic kits" appeared and assembled itself and became a small bird-like familiar, then Takuya places the red ring on the familiar and now with all three of them animated, the teen asks them to go out and find any rampaging Digimons, which the familiars nodded before heading off.

As Takuya is about to take his leave, Junpei approached him and presented two rings that he just finished crafting, one a blue-colored transformation ring and the other an offense/defense-type ring, which Takuya was quite impressed and asked what the rings can do, which Junpei gave his answer.

"Here, Takuya...I just finished crafting these rings..."

"Thanks...hmm...one of them is similar to the Flame Ring..."

"Well...I suppose..."

"What's the other one...what does it do...?"

"Don't know...all I can do is craft them...since you hve the ability to utilize them through magic...I guess you're the only one who can see what kind of magic they can do..."

"Really...? You couldn't discern what type of ring you crafted...?"

"Yeah..."

"Hmm..."

While Takuya glances the the blue ring, he deduced that this was another transformation ring that is similar to the Flame Ring, so he placed it inside his pocket, while glancing at the other ring, and after seeing the ring's symbol, he slowly deduces that this is the "**_Sleep Ring_**", and a smirked formed in his lips while glancing at Junpei.

"Hmm...I'm guessing this ring puts someone to sleep...so how do I test it...say...want me to test it out on you, pops...?"

"Eh? Me? Wait...don't you even think about it...!"

"Here we go..."

"Wwaaahhh! Izumi! Save me!"

"Takuya! Stop that! This isn't funny!"

Despite Junpei's pleading and Izumi's protests, Takuya places the Sleep Ring on his right middle finger and places it in front of the Wizardriver belt, and there the magical belt's voice spoke to confirm the activation of the ring's magic powers, much to the ring maker's apprehension, while Izumi braces herself for the worse that's about to happen.

Wizardriver: "**_SLEEP...PLEASE..._**"

A magical circle appeared and the two braced themselves as the magic is about to be unleashed, but then all of the sudden, the magical circle enveloped Takuya and he slowly fell to the floor, and he went fast asleep, even snoring aloud, and there Junpei sighed in relief that he didn't receive the magic ring's effect, while Izumi sighed at the scene in front of her.

"So Takuya is right...it is a Sleep Ring..."

"But it put Takuya to sleep instead..."

"Yeah...thank goodness it didn't get me..."

"I guess he'll have to stay put for now and let the familiars do the work..."

"Yeah...you're right, Izumi..."

"Serves him right for trying to use us as guinea pigs..."

"I suppose so..."

"Well...I'm going out to do some shopping..."

**-x-**

Back at the Shibuya Police Department, the scene shifts at the lounge area where Yoshino Fujieda glances at her right hand, where the "Engage Ring" is still worn at her right middle finger and recalls how she met Takuya, who saved her from the Ghoulmons, putting the teen in custody, and how he saved her from despair, though by the time she woke up after her "inner Digimon" has been extinguished, Takuya was gone.

Those were the times she recalled, and she wondered how and where she could find him, but then her musing was interrupted when her colleague came and told her that the police chief is summoning her in his office.

"Hey, Yoshino!"

"Yes...?"

"The police chief wants you at his office!"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you! He wants you there pronto!"

"Okay, I'm on my way!"

"Be careful...I hear that a higher-up is also there!"

"Thanks!"

And so Yoshino got up and heads for the police chief's office, wondering if he is going to tell her to forget the incidents that involved Digimons, which she dreaded to hear as she is determined to protect the public being a public servant herself.

**-x-**

A minute later, Yoshino is standing outside of the police chief's room and knocked three times before telling her name to him and soon the police chief's voice spoke in reply.

"Sir...this is Detective Yoshino Fujieda...requesting permission to enter!"

"Permission granted!"

"I'm coming in!"

"Enter!"

As Yoshino went inside, the police chief approached her as she saw the man with the shades sipping tea and there the police chief whispered to her and informed her that the man is from the "**National Security Agency**" and heads the "**Section Zero**" department which Yoshino is surprised to hear this, knowing that that the "NSA-Section Zero" acts as the "superior" to the Shibuya Police Department.

"Chief..."

"Listen, Fujieda..."

"Yes..."

"That's our visitor and he wants to speak to you..."

"Really...?"

"Whatever you do...don't don't agitate him!"

"Eh?"

"It's alright...so you're Detective Yoshino Fujieda...please to meet you."

"Um...please to meet you as well..."

The man, identified as **Mitsuo Yamaki**, greeted her and Yoshino greeted in reply, though she appeared to be a bit wary, as she wondered if the NSA-Section Zero is aware of what happened several days ago, and wondered if this meeting has anything to do with Takuya and wondered if they heard about the "ring-bearing Wizard". Yamaki glances at Yoshino from head to toe, until glancing at the "Engage Ring" she is wearing, and there he went straight to the point and began interrogating her.

"Okay...listen up, Fujieda...I will get straight to the point..."

"Which is..."

"I am aware of what has happened recently..."

"Eh...?"

"You and your team were attacked by Digimons..."

"Yes...that is correct..."

"...and you made contact with a young man claiming to be a wizard...do you know about his identity...?"

"Um..."

Yamaki made his intentions known to her that he has received reports about the Digimons and about a young man who claims to be a "Wizard", in which he asked her if she has any clues to his identity, and he expected her answer. Yoshino thought about it, and hesitantly replied that she only recalled the armored Wizard saving her life twice and claimed she has no idea about the Wizard's alter-ego.

"Sorry..."

"I see..."

Yamaki stared in an emotionless manner, as he can tell that she is lying, though he did nothing and let it slide for now, and there he gives Yoshino and the Shibuya Police Department strict orders in which the NSA will deal with the present situation that involves Digimons, and that the NSA will keep the Digimons' existence a secret from the public as a means to protect the Japanese citizens.

"Regardless...I came here to give you and your department a DIRECT ORDER..."

"Which is...?"

"We will handle the Digimon cases...and you will not let the public know about this..."

"What? Are you serious?!"

"Yes."

"That's absurd!"

Yoshino verbally disapproved it though the police chief restrains her and tells her to comply, but she rebutted, stating that as a member of the police force it is her duty to protect the public, yet Yamaki was unmoved and nevertheless told her that this is a direct order and it cannot be disobeyed, and the police chief accepted the offer without question, much to her chagrin.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter.

While Takuya was given screen time with the debut of a new Transformation Ring and the Sleep Ring, this chapter focused heavily on Yamaki and his orders appeared to be bordering on a "sinister" side which shows why Yoshino is wary of him, and why he told Yoshino not to get involved in cases that involves Digimons.

Yamaki is a support character from **Digimon Tamers**, and his attitude in that anime will be the same in his portrayal in this fic, so expect some conflict to brew in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Another Digimon character will be introduced, while at the same time, the Digimon villain for this arc will also surface, and is now going to go after his assigned target.

Yoshino, on the other hand, will begin her search for Takuya, hoping to meet him again.


	18. A New Digi Gate

ch. 18: A New Digi-Gate

**Digital Wizard**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation_  
_**Kamen Rider Wizard** is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Last chapter showed that Yoshino is being "pressed to a corner" when told not to get involved in cases that involves Digimons as this would be the NSA-Section Zero's jurisdiction, while it introduced **Digimon Tamer**'s **Mitsuo Yamaki** as a "wild card" in this fic, so here another Digimon character will be introduced, who will be pivotal for this arc just as another Digimon villain will appear to find a victim to have him/her submit to despair to sire a new Digimon.

Well then, other than that…it's SHOWTIME!

* * *

The man, identified as **Mitsuo Yamaki**, greeted her and Yoshino greeted in reply, though she appeared to be a bit wary, as she wondered if the NSA-Section Zero is aware of what happened several days ago, and wondered if this meeting has anything to do with Takuya and wondered if they heard about the "ring-bearing Wizard". Yamaki glances at Yoshino from head to toe, until glancing at the "Engage Ring" she is wearing, and there he went straight to the point and began interrogating her.

"Okay...listen up, Fujieda...I will get straight to the point..."

"Which is..."

"I am aware of what has happened recently..."

"Eh...?"

"You and your team were attacked by Digimons..."

"Yes...that is correct..."

"...and you made contact with a young man claiming to be a wizard...do you know about his identity...?"

"Um..."

Yamaki made his intentions known to her that he has received reports about the Digimons and about a young man who claims to be a "Wizard", in which he asked her if she has any clues to his identity, and he expected her answer. Yoshino thought about it, and hesitantly replied that she only recalled the armored Wizard saving her life twice and claimed she has no idea about the Wizard's alter-ego.

"Sorry..."

"I see..."

Yamaki stared in an emotionless manner, as he can tell that she is lying, though he did nothing and let it slide for now, and there he gives Yoshino and the Shibuya Police Department strict orders in which the NSA will deal with the present situation that involves Digimons, and that the NSA will keep the Digimons' existence a secret from the public as a means to protect the Japanese citizens.

"Regardless...I came here to give you and your department a DIRECT ORDER..."

"Which is...?"

"We will handle the Digimon cases...and you will not let the public know about this..."

"What? Are you serious?!"

"Yes."

"That's absurd!"

Yoshino verbally disapproved it though the police chief restrains her and tells her to comply, but she rebutted, stating that as a member of the police force it is her duty to protect the public, yet Yamaki was unmoved and nevertheless told her that this is a direct order and it cannot be disobeyed, and the police chief accepted the offer without question, much to her chagrin.

* * *

After giving Yoshino and the police chief his direct orders, Yamaki gave his farewell as he leaves the police chief's room and heads out of the Shibuya Police Department amid the wary looks of other policemen and officials, which Yamaki ignored them as he heads for the car that is parked outside where his assistant is waiting for him. After boarding, the car left while the two got in to a discussion.

"So, Mr. Yamaki...how did it go...?"

"Quite well..."

"Surprised there was no "resistance"when you gave THAT order..."

"There is one..."

"Really...?"

"Yes...Yoshino Fujieda...I'm sure she is lying when I asked her about the so-called "Wizard"..."

"What's the next step...?"

"Here is my order...so make sure you follow them..."

Yamaki tells his assistant to have some men posted at the Shibuya Police Department and keep an eye on Yoshino, as he suspect that she does know something about the "ring-bearing Wizard" and he intends to get information and to know more him as he believes that the Wizard is more than what he appeared be, which the assistant nodded as he picks up his cellphone and contacted his men to relay the orders that Yamaki told him.

* * *

_"The Wizard's magic rings  
contains magical powers..._

_A young man, who is a modern-day user of magic,  
who uses their power on both of his hands..._

_So that he can turn despair...  
...into hope..."_

* * *

_**Life Is Showtime**_by_**Shō Kiryūin**__  
(Opening Song from __**Kamen Rider Wizard**__)_

_Maji ka maji de magic da Show Time!  
maru de tsuki to taiyou_

_kasanaru toki no shougeki  
dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai_

_kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no energy kokoro da ne  
yume to yosuo ii ima de uragitte kureru mono_

_3 2 1 Show Time!  
magic time trick janai  
mahou hero hanpa janee ze  
kioku no roots mogurikonde  
kibou wo tsukuidasou_

_Show Time!  
life is Show Time tobikkiri no  
unmei no life mucha shitemo  
kinou kyou ashita mirai  
subete no namida wo_

_Show Time!  
houseki ni kaeteyaru ze  
maji ka maji de magic da Show Time!_

* * *

**_18: Atarashi Digi-Geto_**

A few minutes later, after Yamaki left, the police chief and Yoshino got into a heated argument over the "direct order" that Yamaki and the NSA-Section Zero gave to the police department, and she couldn't accept this yet the police chief argued that even he cannot defy a direct order and tells her to follow it without question, much to her disappointment and chagrin as she would feel helpless and useless.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT WE SHOULD ACCEPT THAT ORDER WITHOUT QUESTION?!"

"Watch your tone, Fujieda...and yes...an order is an order...no questions asked!"

"But...I can't just accept that!"

"The NSA said that they'll deal with that kind of situation...!"

"But...what if i encounter one and attacks an innocent? You want me to ignore that particular scenario? Play a blind eye and deaf ears?"

"If you have to you must!"

"I won't accept this!"

"Just follow orders and obey it!"

Left with no choice as further argument might result to her being demoted, Yoshino reluctantly accepted the order and left the police chief's room, which he sighed in relief while she was mentally seething at how things turned out to be, feeling that the police chief has "lost his spine" and obeyed Yamaki like a dog while in spite of what she and her colleagues went through after her first encounter with Minotaurmon.

**-x-**

An hour later, at the officers' lounge, Yoshino is sitting on a chair, upset at the turn of events which undermined her job as a detective as she refused to let NSA-Section Zero have their way with the police department while letting the Digimons rampage and claim a victim, since this isn't what her father thought her before his untimely passing.

"_This sucks...I'm a detective...a police officer...my job is to protect people...and yet the NSA wants me out of that particular case...? Bullshit!_"

After sipping her coffee, she glances at the "Engage Ring" on her right hand again and recalled how Takuya saved her twice from before, and recalled the moments where she first met him up to the point when she fell in to despair and gave her hope as he extinguished her "inner Digimon".

- The scene she recalled shows that the two Digimons, Impmon and Minotaurmon are trying to shake Yoshino in terror so she would fall in to despair, but she held on as she tries to fight back, but to no avail, and as Impmon is about to do something to her, ntil Takuya shows up and transforms into Wizard and fought the two, which resulted in the deletion of Impmon and Minotaurmon retreating.

- The other scene she recalled shows how Minotaurmon had her fall in to despair and Takuya transforms into Wizard and fought and defeat Minotaurmon before putting the "Engage Ring" on her hand and entered her "underworld" to extinguish her "inner Digimon".

This rekindles her resolve to find Takuya and she decided to go out and find him. as she leaves the police station, she failed to noticed that two men in black businessman attires slowly began to follow her, who turn out to be men from the NSA-Section Zero, where Yamaki told them to monitor Yoshino's every move.

"This is Agent A calling to Yamaki...Detective Yoshino is on the move..."

"Good...follow her..."

"Anything else...?"

"Use you hidden cam to record her movements...and any conversations she have with anyone..."

"Yes, sir..."

"And don't let her notice you..."

"Yes, sir..."

"Good."

After about 20 minutes, Yoshino is in downtown and as she tries to figure out where to get a clue, she notices Izumi walking, recognizing her as the one who accompanied Takuya and she secretly follows the younger teen, not knowing that Yoshino herself is being followed and the "tagging" is now underway, which gives Yamaki the chance to find out more about the Wizard's identity.

**-x-**

Elsewhere in Shibuya, the scene shifts to a rooftop of a skyscraper where Medusamon (in her human guise of Hikari Yagami) and Phoenixmon (in his human guise of Daisuke Motomiya), are looking down at the streets, hoping to find a new target in hopes of making their would-be victim fall in to despair and turn him/her into a Digimon, and while Phoenixmon is rather lazing around though he is looking down at several humans crossing the streets, Medusamon uses her unique ability to scan every human she could find and see, and there she was able to discern a prospect when glancing at a group of people convening at a nearby park, and smirked cruelly as she finally found one.

"Looks like I found one..."

"Really...? Where? Which one? And which place?"

By then, Medusamon jumps down from the rooftop and landed on the next floor below, with Phoenixmon following and the two assumed their Digimon forms, and there she called out someone, and there the figure appeared from a corner, revealed to be a Digimon, greeting the two chief Digimons as he is ready to serve them all in the name of the Wiseman, and his "noble cause" to sire more and more Digimons from humans.

"Come forth, Hellhoundmon!"

"Yes, mistress..."

"I have an order for you...Look down...and you can see the target. Make the "Digi-Gate" fall in to despair...so he can give rise to a Digimon...so that Wiseman will once again hold the Sabbat."

"Yes...I shall do it...in the name of Wiseman, Mistress Medusamon."

"Good...when you succeed...You'll make Medusamon and me very happy..."

"I will do as you command me to, Master Phoenixmon..."

"That's good to hear...now get going...we're counting on you!"

"I shall depart at once..."

"Yeah...bye-bye..."

The Digimon is identified as "**Hellhoundmon**", and there he is given instructions by Medusamon on whom he would target and have the "Digi-Gate" fall in to despair and have him/her sire a new Digimon, which Hellhoundmon accepted the order without question and jumped from the building as he takes his leave to begin his work, just as the two Digimon assumed their human guises and casually left the scene seeing that things would go their way.

"And off he goes...sure wish it was me I'd take that job..."

"You heard Wiseman's orders, Phoenixmon..."

"Yeah, yeah...you sure sound like a disciplinarian..."

"Be patient...I'm sure Wiseman has something in store for you..."

"I hope so..."

"Let's go..."

"I'm coming...where are we going...?"

"Just follow me..."

**-x-**

Much later, the scene shifts to a park, and when the scene zooms in, it shows that the various people are convening at a certain spot and it reveals that a magic show is in progress, where a magician (mostly a stage magician that you can usually seen in birthday parties) is performing "magic tricks" and that the audience, mostly parents and children, are applauding him for his "entertaining" feats.

"Wow!"

"Great magic!"

"A rabbit coming out of the hat!"

"A bird coming out of his pocket!"

"We want more magic!"

"Make a chocolate coming out of your pants!"

"We want more magic tricks!"

"Yeah! More magic!"

"I want a guinea pig!"

"I want a pet snake!"

"Make some gold coins!"

"Yeah! More magic tricks!"

The magician accepted the applause and then proclaims that he is going to perform his next act, but then asks something from the audience which seemed to arouse their curiosities and soon the children began raising their hands in eagerness which made the show more interesting, amid the lively reactions from the crowd, attracting more passerby as they noticed the commotion and soon more of them are joining the other people in watching the magic show.

"Now I will perform my next magic trick!"

"Yeah!"

"More magic!"

"I wanna see more magic!"

"Okay...but I would like a volunteer from one of you audiences! Who wants to volunteer for my next trick?"

"Me!"

"I wanna try it!"

"No, pick me!"

"Me do it!"

"I'm raising my hand!"

"Choose me! I want to see a real magic!"

"Please pick me instead!"

"No, me!"

"Take me!"

"Me, me, me!"

After seeing several hands raised, the magician saw one of the hands raised higher and chose that person from the audience to have him came forward, and there the volunteer is shown, who appeared to be a 14-year old boy, and he is identified as **Tomoki Himi**, and there the magician tells Tomoki what he is going to do which the young boy eagerly accepted the instructions without question.

"You...tell me your name..."

"My name is Tomoki!"

"Tomoki, eh? Want to see real magic up close?"

"Yes, I love to!"

"Then follow my instructions..."

"Sure!"

"Now then...here's what you do..."

"Okay!"

A minute later, Tomoki began acting as the magician's "assistant" and there various magic tricks are performed, which include birds coming out from his body and flowers "spurting out" among other feats, and the show became more of a success, and soon the show wrapped up, and while Tomoki is thanking the magician for everything, the other children were asking for autographs which the magician tells them to form a line, as Tomoki is asking him something.

"Mr. magician...?"

"Yes...?"

"Thanks for the show..."

"Sure...glad you liked it..."

"Can i ask for a request...?"

"Yes...?"

"Can you teach me magic...?"

"Seriously...?"

"Yes...seriously..."

The magician is surprised to hear that Tomoki is asking if he would become the magician's apprentice, seeing that the younger boy is interested in learning magic, and is considering accepting the offer, and asked him if he would be willing to be patient enough as learning magic won't be easy, and when Tomoki stated that he will be patient, the magician smiled, and as he is about to give his reply, something unexpected happened.

"UUUURRKKKHHHH!"

"Huh? Mr. Magician...?"

All of the sudden, the magician's body went ablaze and he got burned to death, which shocked and frightened the children, and seconds later the reason for this is shown, as Hellhoundmon appeared, his hand wielding a fireball and it turns out that he is the one who set the magician on fire that killed him and now he is glancing at the people in front of him, Tomoki included, and now the Digimon is about to advance as he sees where the "Digi-Gate" is, intending to make the target fall in to despair.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Another Digimon Frontier character "introduced", and this one is Tomoki Himi.

Apart from a brief flashback scene, Takuya is seemingly absent, but he will show up in the next chapter, though right now this chapter focuses heavily on both Tomoki and the introduction of the Digimon villain for this fic, who is based on the mythical creature, Hellhound.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Takuya shows up and faces the Digimon, but Tomoki witnesses it and became..."interested" in him. To sum it up...it'll be an all-out "magical action" scene.

See you in the next chapter...


	19. Power of A Wizard

**Digital Wizard**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation_  
_**Kamen Rider Wizard** is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Takuya takes on Hellhoundmon and there Tomoki gets to see first-hand what REAL MAGIC is like, seeing Wizard in action for the first time and how the "ring-bearing Wizard" utilizes magic, which will no doubt make the younger boy feel real interested to become his "apprentice".

Well then, other than that…it's SHOWTIME!

* * *

The magician is surprised to hear that Tomoki is asking if he would become the magician's apprentice, seeing that the younger boy is interested in learning magic, and is considering accepting the offer, and asked him if he would be willing to be patient enough as learning magic won't be easy, and when Tomoki stated that he will be patient, the magician smiled, and as he is about to give his reply, something unexpected happened.

"UUUURRKKKHHHH!"

"Huh? Mr. Magician...?"

All of the sudden, the magician's body went ablaze and he got burned to death, which shocked and frightened the children, and seconds later the reason for this is shown, as Hellhoundmon appeared, his hand wielding a fireball and it turns out that he is the one who set the magician on fire that killed him and now he is glancing at the people in front of him, Tomoki included, and now the Digimon is about to advance as he sees where the "Digi-Gate" is, intending to make the target fall in to despair.

* * *

_"The Wizard's magic rings  
contains magical powers..._

_A young man, who is a modern-day user of magic,  
who uses their power on both of his hands..._

_So that he can turn despair...  
...into hope..."_

* * *

_**Life Is Showtime**_by_**Shō Kiryūin**__  
(Opening Song from __**Kamen Rider Wizard**__)_

_Maji ka maji de magic da Show Time!  
maru de tsuki to taiyou_

_kasanaru toki no shougeki  
dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai_

_kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no energy kokoro da ne  
yume to yosuo ii ima de uragitte kureru mono_

_3 2 1 Show Time!  
magic time trick janai  
mahou hero hanpa janee ze  
kioku no roots mogurikonde  
kibou wo tsukuidasou_

_Show Time!  
life is Show Time tobikkiri no  
unmei no life mucha shitemo  
kinou kyou ashita mirai  
subete no namida wo_

_Show Time!  
houseki ni kaeteyaru ze  
maji ka maji de magic da Show Time!_

* * *

**_19: Mahotsukai no Chikara  
_**

The audience, mostly parents and children, with Tomoki among them, were horrified at the scene that they just witnessed and pandemonium broke loose as screaming people were scrambling to any direction just to get away from the attacker. Hellhoundmon's cruelty knows no bound, as he grabbed a pregnant woman and incinerated her to death and tossed her charred body aside while glancing at a group of children, who were too terrified to move, though Tomoki urged them to get going, which they did while Tomoki carried one of the kids and ran off, and the Digimon gives chase, sensing one of them being a "Digi-Gate".

"You…I found you! Surrender…and give in to despair…si you can sire a Digimon!"

"Monster!"

"Help!"

"Everyone! Run!"

As the commotion is ongoing, one of Takuya's familiars spotted the Digimon and heads off to find Takuya to have him informed of the current situation.

**-x-**

Not far, Takuya was patrolling the streets when the Garuda familiar caught up with him and there the teen guessed what the familiar is trying to point out and tells it to lead him to the scene, as he guessed that a "Digi-Gate" is being assaulted and he intends to stop that Digimon from doing any harm to the would-be victim and follows the Garuda familiar leading him to the scene.

**-x-**

After a few minutes of brief chase, the terrified child tripped and was scared to move, and Tomoki tries to help him up, but the Digimon arrived and is ready to pounce on them, making one of his targets fall in to despair so a Digimon would be "born". A passing police car came and saw the scene and tries to stop the Digimon from attacking the two minors, but Hellhoundmon unleashed a fire-blast and the two cops were reduced to burning corpses and resumes stalking his victims.

"Now…you cannot escape me!"

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"I will protect you!"

"Now you will despair!"

But before the Digimon would make another step, Takuya arrived at the scene, ramming the Digimon with his motorcycle and theimpact sends him colliding against a pillar, and this allows Tomoki to convince the young boy to get his bearings back and make a run for it.

"Now…here's your chance! Get up and run!"

As the boy ran off, Tomoki is about to flee from the scene, but then paused after seeing Takuya facing the Digimon, and overheard the two making a conversation which aroused his curiosity.

"Looks like I got here just in time…"

"How dare you lay your hand on me?!"

"It's my business to interrupt a Digimon."

"Huh? That ring…"

"You like it?"

"So that means…you're the ring-bearing wizard!"

"Glad to meet you…"

"Now I'll see if the rumors are true…I will kill you right here and now!"

Tomoki blinked his eyes after hearing the Digimon exclaiming about Takuya being a "wizard" and hid behind a pillar as he witnessed the next turn of events, wondering if Hellhoundmon is serious about Takuya being a "magic user" and wanted to see it with his own eyes if there would be any REAL magic about to be used, and see if THAT would be enough to chase the Digimon away.

"_That guy…he's a "wizard"? This I got to see…!_"

The scene then shows that Takuya places his hand in front of the Wizardriver, and though the use of the Driver Ring, it shows that the Wizardriver belt has magically revealed its true form, much to Tomoki's surprise.

Wizardriver: "**_DRIVER ON...PLEASE..._**"

Within seconds, Takuya's ordinary-looking belt changes shape, revealing it to be the mystical Wizardriver belt, and the teen puts on his magic ring on his left middle finger, the **Flame Ring**, and then places another magic ring on his left middle finger and places it in front of the Wizardriver to activate another spell in preparation for his transformation.

"Henshin!"

Wizardriver: "**_FLAME…PLEASE…HII-HII…HII-HII-HII…_**"

A magical circle appeared on the left side of Takuya and slowly went towards the right, enveloping the teen and now he is encased in black armor with red ruby-like ornament-like armor, which included his helmet, along and with a black robe, and there he is now in his Digimon-armored form known simply as the "Wizard", and Tomoki stared wide-eyed in awe at seeing Takuya's Digimon-like, armored appearance, which to him, looked very impressive despite Wizard's "simplistic" attire.

"Sa…show-time da!"

Hellhoundmon then summoned his sword and went after Wizard, in which the armored teen responded by dodging the attacks, and when he sees an opening, retaliates with some punch and kicks, managing to stagger his opponent back but then the Digimon also sees an opening and strikes back using his sword, dishing a few but major blows which sent the "ring-bearing Wizard" reeling and there the teen decided to counter his opponent with something to give him an edge.

"Looks like it's no joke playing with a dog…"

"You will regret messing with me…"

"Actually…I don't…"

"You will never stop me…I will make the Digi-Gate despair and have him give birth to a Digimon!"

"Too bad I will foil your plans…"

"For a braggart who has no chance of winning against me…"

"I wouldn't count on that…"

"We shall see!"

Wizard then removes the Driver Ring from his right middle finger and then replaces it with another ring, which turns out to be the "Connect Ring" and there he places his right hand in front of the Wizardriver and the magical belt's voice spoke to confirm the spell's activation.

Wizardriver: "**_CONNECT...PLEASE..._**"

A red magical circle appeared and Wizard placed his hand inside to get something and out came his weapon - the Wi-Sword Gun and there he fired several shots which Hellhoundmon blocked them at first but the impact sent the Digimon staggering back, yet the monster wouldn't yield and went forth, delivering several sword strikes that send the Wizard reeling back, and there the armored teen toggled with his weapon, converting it to "sword mode" and the two combatants engaged in a sword fight which appeared even.

"Not bad for a human who possesses magic…"

"Thanks for the compliment…"

"Too bad it will do you no good…we will win!"

"I doubt that will happen…"

"And what made you say that?"

"I will foil your plans and defeat every last Digimon in Japan!"

"And I will be the first to slay a wizard!"

"Come and try it!"

When Wizard managed to deliver more of sword strikes, Hellhoudmon backed away and unleashed several fireballs to strike the Wizard, and the armored teen narrowly dodged them before removing the "Connect Ring" and then placing the "Defend Ring", and now places his hand in front of the Wizardriver.

"Better up the ante…!"

Wizardriver: "**_DEFEND...PLEASE..._**"

A red magical circle appeared and is enhanced with the element of fire while acting as a barrier which then deflects Hellhoundmon's fireball blasts, and Tomoki stared in awe in seeing real magic in front of his eyes while the battle resumed as the two combatants clashed swords again and now the fight became more heated as neither one are yielding to one another though the Digimon momentarily regained the upper hand and blasts Wizard with another series of fireball blasts, which again sends the armored teen reeling back.

"Ha-ha-ha!"

"Oooof! This is not good…!"

"Now you know why you don't stand a chance against me!"

"I wouldn't be that confident…"

"Give it up and leave! The Digi-Gate is mine to take over!"

"Sorry…"

"Eh?"

"Wizards are too stubborn to give up!"

Although Wizard goes on the offensive and briefly regains the upper hand, Hellhoundmon quickly rebounded and regained control of the fight, and the battle went back and forth with neither one getting the most upper hand, and there the "ring-bearing Wizard" realized that this can't go on longer given the limited amount of "mana" he has at this time as prolonging the fight is out of the question.

"Better wrap this up…!"

Needing a breather, Wizard converts the Wi-Sword Gun back to "gun mode" and fired several rounds, managing to shoot down and have the Digimon reeling back and there he took the chance to replace the Defend Ring with another magic ring, which is the "Bind Ring" and then places his right hand in front of the Wizardriver to activate the next spell of attack.

Wizardriver: "**_BIND...PLEASE..._**"

A red magical circle appeared beneath the Digimon and fire-enhanced chains came out, tying and holding Hellhoundmon in place, and there Wizard took the chance to replace the Bind Ring with another magic ring, which is the "Big Ring" and then places his right hand in front of the Wizardriver to activate the next spell of attack.

Wizardriver: "**_BIG...PLEASE..._**"

A red magical circle appeared and Wizard places his hand inside and at the other end of the magical circle, Wizard's hand was "enlarged" and uses it to plant a BIG BLOW that struck Hellhoundmon, and the impact is enough to send the Digimon colliding against a nearby one-story building and he is covered in debris, and when Wizard checks to see if the Digimon is defeated, he finds out that Hellhoundmon is nowhere to be found, assuming that it got away, and for him, this is enough for the time being as it would keep the Digimon away from the would-be victim.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like the fight scene here and some assortments of magical attacks, but this battle is far from over as Hellhoundmon is still somewhere and will regroup and resume his stalking over the victim.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Tomoki goes after Takuya to "teach" him magic which the elder teen refuses, which would result in a series of comedic moments. Will Takuya be able to shake off his new "admirer"? Or will he be willing to take in a "student"?


	20. Persistence And Revelations

**Digital Wizard**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation_  
_**Kamen Rider Wizard** is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

This chapter will shows you whether Takuya would accept Tomoki's request or not, while a confrontation between Izumi and Yoshino would showcase a war of words.

Well then, other than that…it's SHOWTIME!

* * *

Tomoki blinked his eyes after hearing the Digimon exclaiming about Takuya being a "wizard" and hid behind a pillar as he witnessed the next turn of events, wondering if Hellhoundmon is serious about Takuya being a "magic user" and wanted to see it with his own eyes if there would be any REAL magic about to be used, and see if THAT would be enough to chase the Digimon away.

"_That guy…he's a "wizard"? This I got to see…!_"

The scene then shows that Takuya places his hand in front of the Wizardriver, and though the use of the Driver Ring, it shows that the Wizardriver belt has magically revealed its true form, much to Tomoki's surprise.

Wizardriver: "**_DRIVER ON...PLEASE..._**"

Within seconds, Takuya's ordinary-looking belt changes shape, revealing it to be the mystical Wizardriver belt, and the teen puts on his magic ring on his left middle finger, the **Flame Ring**, and then places another magic ring on his left middle finger and places it in front of the Wizardriver to activate another spell in preparation for his transformation.

"Henshin!"

Wizardriver: "**_FLAME…PLEASE…HII-HII…HII-HII-HII…_**"

A magical circle appeared on the left side of Takuya and slowly went towards the right, enveloping the teen and now he is encased in black armor with red ruby-like ornament-like armor, which included his helmet, along and with a black robe, and there he is now in his Digimon-armored form known simply as the "Wizard", and Tomoki stared wide-eyed in awe at seeing Takuya's Digimon-like, armored appearance, which to him, looked very impressive despite Wizard's "simplistic" attire.

"Sa…show-time da!"

* * *

_"The Wizard's magic rings  
contains magical powers..._

_A young man, who is a modern-day user of magic,  
who uses their power on both of his hands..._

_So that he can turn despair...  
...into hope..."_

* * *

_**Life Is Showtime**_by_**Shō Kiryūin**__  
(Opening Song from __**Kamen Rider Wizard**__)_

_Maji ka maji de magic da Show Time!  
maru de tsuki to taiyou_

_kasanaru toki no shougeki  
dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai_

_kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no energy kokoro da ne  
yume to yosuo ii ima de uragitte kureru mono_

_3 2 1 Show Time!  
magic time trick janai  
mahou hero hanpa janee ze  
kioku no roots mogurikonde  
kibou wo tsukuidasou_

_Show Time!  
life is Show Time tobikkiri no  
unmei no life mucha shitemo  
kinou kyou ashita mirai  
subete no namida wo_

_Show Time!  
houseki ni kaeteyaru ze  
maji ka maji de magic da Show Time!_

* * *

**_20: Jizoku-sei to Mokushiroku  
_**

Hellhoundmon then summoned his sword and went after Wizard, in which the armored teen responded by dodging the attacks, and when he sees an opening, retaliates with some punch and kicks, managing to stagger his opponent back but then the Digimon also sees an opening and strikes back using his sword, dishing a few but major blows which sent the "ring-bearing Wizard" reeling and there the teen decided to counter his opponent with something to give him an edge.

"Looks like it's no joke playing with a dog…"

"You will regret messing with me…"

"Actually…I don't…"

"You will never stop me…I will make the Digi-Gate despair and have him give birth to a Digimon!"

"Too bad I will foil your plans…"

"For a braggart who has no chance of winning against me…"

"I wouldn't count on that…"

"We shall see!"

Wizard then removes the Driver Ring from his right middle finger and then replaces it with another ring, which turns out to be the "Connect Ring" and there he places his right hand in front of the Wizardriver and the magical belt's voice spoke to confirm the spell's activation.

Wizardriver: "**_CONNECT...PLEASE..._**"

A red magical circle appeared and Wizard placed his hand inside to get something and out came his weapon - the Wi-Sword Gun and there he fired several shots which Hellhoundmon blocked them at first but the impact sent the Digimon staggering back, yet the monster wouldn't yield and went forth, delivering several sword strikes that send the Wizard reeling back, and there the armored teen toggled with his weapon, converting it to "sword mode" and the two combatants engaged in a sword fight which appeared even.

"Not bad for a human who possesses magic…"

"Thanks for the compliment…"

"Too bad it will do you no good…we will win!"

"I doubt that will happen…"

"And what made you say that?"

"I will foil your plans and defeat every last Digimon in Japan!"

"And I will be the first to slay a wizard!"

"Come and try it!"

When Wizard managed to deliver more of sword strikes, Hellhoudmon backed away and unleashed several fireballs to strike the Wizard, and the armored teen narrowly dodged them before removing the "Connect Ring" and then placing the "Defend Ring", and now places his hand in front of the Wizardriver.

"Better up the ante…!"

Wizardriver: "**_DEFEND...PLEASE..._**"

A red magical circle appeared and is enhanced with the element of fire while acting as a barrier which then deflects Hellhoundmon's fireball blasts, and Tomoki stared in awe in seeing real magic in front of his eyes while the battle resumed as the two combatants clashed swords again and now the fight became more heated as neither one are yielding to one another though the Digimon momentarily regained the upper hand and blasts Wizard with another series of fireball blasts, which again sends the armored teen reeling back.

"Ha-ha-ha!"

"Oooof! This is not good…!"

"Now you know why you don't stand a chance against me!"

"I wouldn't be that confident…"

"Give it up and leave! The Digi-Gate is mine to take over!"

"Sorry…"

"Eh?"

"Wizards are too stubborn to give up!"

Although Wizard goes on the offensive and briefly regains the upper hand, Hellhoundmon quickly rebounded and regained control of the fight, and the battle went back and forth with neither one getting the most upper hand, and there the "ring-bearing Wizard" realized that this can't go on longer given the limited amount of "mana" he has at this time as prolonging the fight is out of the question.

"Better wrap this up…!"

Needing a breather, Wizard converts the Wi-Sword Gun back to "gun mode" and fired several rounds, managing to shoot down and have the Digimon reeling back and there he took the chance to replace the Defend Ring with another magic ring, which is the "Bind Ring" and then places his right hand in front of the Wizardriver to activate the next spell of attack.

Wizardriver: "**_BIND...PLEASE..._**"

A red magical circle appeared beneath the Digimon and fire-enhanced chains came out, tying and holding Hellhoundmon in place, and there Wizard took the chance to replace the Bind Ring with another magic ring, which is the "Big Ring" and then places his right hand in front of the Wizardriver to activate the next spell of attack.

Wizardriver: "**_BIG...PLEASE..._**"

A red magical circle appeared and Wizard places his hand inside and at the other end of the magical circle, Wizard's hand was "enlarged" and uses it to plant a BIG BLOW that struck Hellhoundmon, and the impact is enough to send the Digimon colliding against a nearby one-story building and he is covered in debris, and when Wizard checks to see if the Digimon is defeated, he finds out that Hellhoundmon is nowhere to be found, assuming that it got away, and for him, this is enough for the time being as it would keep the Digimon away from the would-be victim.

**-x-**

While this is occurring, one of the men from the National Security Council's Section-Zero was secretly recording the battle, including Takuya's transformation into Wizard, and sent the footage to Yamaki, while contacting him about what he saw, and there an exchange of words took place between Yamaki and his subordinate.

"Sir...did you received the mail I gave you?"

"Yes...I did."

"You were right...Detective Yoshino Fujieda did make contact with the man becoming a wizard...I even saw how he did it..."

"And it shows that I'm right."

"What shall we do?"

"For now...nothing. Just keep on monitoring the situation."

"Very well, sir."

"Over and out."

After that, Yamaki tells his subordinate to follow and observe Takuya until further notice, which he accepted and resume his observation on the teen.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Wizard's magic wore off and Takuya is back to normal, in which he glanced at the wreckage one more time and sees that Hellhoundmon is not there and is sure that it fled, so he chooses to continue to patrol and see who the "Digi-Gate" is, so the teen is ready to take his leave the scene to continue his hunt for the Digimon when Tomoki approaches him, introduces himself and asked the elder teen to "take him in", become his "teacher" and teach him magic.

"Wait! Excuse me!"

"Yes?"

"I saw what you did there!"

"Really...?"

"Yes!"

"Er...thanks."

"I want to make a request!"

"Which is...?"

"Teach me magic! I want to become a wizard like you!"

At first Takuya didn't understand what the younger boy meant, but soon realized it, and politely declined the offer and took his leave, leaving Tomoki a bit surprised, but realized that he was turned down, and glanced at the elder teen as he is quite far away.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to Izumi, who is still on the streets and is nearing the Omokagedo Antique Shop, and not far behind is Yoshino, who has been following her, and there she saw Izumi entering the antique shop and the rookie detective deduces that the shop is where Izumi and Takuya are staying, so she began approaching the shop, unaware that one of Yamaki's men is also following her and soon saw her entering the shop and he covertly puts on a trench coat so as not to make himself recognizable as an NSA agent.

**-x-**

A few minutes later, Takuya was looking around, seeing that the streets are quiet and no sign of Hellhoundmon or one of the possible "Digi-Gates", and he wondered if the Digimon is just lying low or waiting for a chance to strike, but then sensed that he is being followed and turn to see who is behind him, a bit surprised to see Tomoki following him, much to his dismay and annoyance, though Tomoki is not bothered and even smiling at him.

"Hey..."

"Who? Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Yes...?"

"How long are you going to keep following me?"

"Until you reconsider my offer..."

"What?"

"Until you teach me how to become a wizard."

"I told you I can't!"

After telling the boy that he can't accept, Takuya left, but as the minutes passed, Tomoki is acting like a stalker as he followed wherever Takuya goes, and when the elder teen tells him to stop, the younger teen wouldn't, and made it clear that he won't stop until Takuya reconsider the offer of accepting an "apprentice", and the teen was not only annoyed, he was also flabbergasted, so he began running away, but Tomoki began to follow him as well.

This set a series of hilarious events where a chase took place all over the business district of Shibuya, with Takuya outrunning Tomoki, which was met with little success as the younger boy was getting a bit closer to catching him, and when Takuya told him he doesn't want to, it didn't deter the boy from chasing him, determined to make Takuya accept the offer of "training" an apprentice magician.

"Will you leave me alone?!"

"I won't!"

"I told you I can't do that!"

"Please accept my request!"

"I can't!"

"Be my master!"

"I won't be your "master"!"

"Master!"

The scene shifts to a park where the Donut Hungry food truck is stationed and there the "effeminate gay manager" is seen with his assistants readying the newest doughnut flavors, and there Takuya is seen nearby, hiding behind a staircase which he momentarily evaded a pursuing Tomoki, and there he saw the food truck which he went there to hide further there, just as Tomoki passes by and missed his target, and there the "gay manager" uses this chance to offer him his "latest creation".

"Ah, Takuya...you're right on time!"

"Not now..."

"Eh?"

"I'm being chased..."

"Ah...he's gone now."

"Thanks."

"Now, how about you try my newest creation...Brazilian Bavarian Doughnut...quite exotic, no?"

"Plain sugar."

"GGGYYAAHH!"

As Takuya turned around, he is surprised to see Tomoki standing in front of him, and the elder teen is taken back, as he couldn't bring himself to react at the turn of events.

"Heh..."

"Eh?"

"I got you!"

"Whoa!"

"Now...teach me magic!"

Immediately, Tomoki grabbed Takuya, embracing him around his waist, which formed an awkward moment and there Takuya saw the "gay manager" and his co-worker fawning at the scene and realized that he misunderstood the situation and tries to tell and get Tomoki to release, him, but the younger teen has no intention of letting go at the moment, determined to make Takuya understand and get him to teach him magic.

"Be my master!"

"I told you I can't!"

"But I don't want to be a bait to those monsters!"

"I told you I..."

"Be my master! I won't be a bait again!"

The "gay manager" and his co-worker began blabbering some statements which caused Takuya to shiver in fear.

"Master..."

"Bait..."

"Master..."

"Bait..."

"Master..."

"Bait..."

"Hey! You two...knock it off! What you see is a misunderstanding!"

"Master..."

"Bait..."

Left with no choice, Takuya told Tomoki that he is willing to listen, and there the younger teen releases his hold and a "heart-to-heart talk" is about to take place.

**-x-**

At the Omokagedo Antique Shop, Izumi came in and gave Junpei the ingredients he asked her to buy, and as Junpei is resuming his work on crafting new magic rings, Yoshino came in and Junpei greeted her, thinking that she is a customer, but Izumi recognized her and she is surprised when she asks if she knows where Takuya is, while the disguised NSA Section Zero agent came in, pretending to be a customer and looked around, while secretly videotaping the scene. Yoshino told her that she followed Izumi here as being part of her detective skills.

"Ah...a customer...what can I do for you...?"

"Eh...you're that detective from the police station a few days ago..."

"Yes...that is me."

"Eh? That's the woman you and Takuya saw and save?"

"Yes, Junpei...but...you...how did you...?"

"I followed you here. Is Takuya Kanbara around?"

"Sorry...he's out at the moment..."

"I see..."

When told that Takuya is out at the moment, Yoshino stated that he is lucky that the teen possess such magic, Izumi took offense to this and berated her for the remark as she told Yoshino how she and Takuya survived the ritual and how Takuya came to acquire magic even when he didn't asked for it, and the burden he has to carry.

~x~

The scene shifts below where each of the victims are being subjected to fall in to despair, and and it showed some horrifying results, as one by one, each of the victims started to "crack", bleeding, and a certain anatomical part of an emerging Digimon began to come out, in varying minutes. And by then the Digimon was spawned as the host body "exploded", killing the victim, and began to leave the scene.

The other victim saw this and are horrified, which further puts them in despair and slowly each of them met their bloody end as Digimons inside their bodies are spawned and took over their host bodies, claiming as their own and left, and the process is the same for the remaining ones, moaning for help and begging for mercy, which they got none as they slowly died and the Digimons took over their hosts' bodies and left the scene.

The scene then narrows down to Takuya, as he is also being "broke down", "cracks" appearing in his body and a pair of wings appeared on his back, which resembled that of a dragon-type Digimon. He is bleeding all over, but as he is about to give in, Takuya's memories of his biological parents, as well as that of the Kanbara family came in, and recalled what they told him:

"_Takuya...please don't give up..._"

"_You...are our only hope..._"

This appeared to gave him a surge of adrenaline and hope and looking up at the solar eclipse, which is about to end, he raised his hand up as if he is grasping the sun, and stood up, fighting the despair that is nearly overwhelming him, fighting his fate and keeping the Digimon inside him from tearing him apart.

"I...I WON'T GIVE IN! I WON'T GIVE UP! I WON'T GIVE IN!"

Takuya's body glowed and for some reason unknown, the bleeding not only stopped, his body appeared to have healed, with apparently no side effects, but his clothes were blood-stained and yet he appeared fine, and as he looked around, he saw teared flesh and carcasses of the other victims, and realized that he is the only survivor in the island, and that he is all alone.

Takuya sat down as he pondered on what just happened - he finally found a family who would give him the parental love he longed for after the death of his biological family; then some ghoul-like monsters took him away and then the house exploded, killing the Kanbara family; then he finds himself along with other victims subjected to a malevolent and diabolical ritual; and after the solar eclipse ended, he is the only one who survived the incident and the remains of the victims were reduced to teared flesh, and blood is splattered around his surroundings.

"Why...why is this happening to me...?"

His pondering on why his life and situation ended up becoming like this is abruptly interrupted when a Digimon, resembling a humanoid lizard, appeared in front of him, and Takuya is taken by surprise, as the Digimon is about to attack the teen by lunging towards him, but then a magical circle-like barrier appeared and the Digimon collided with it and yet the attacking Digimon was repulsed and it fell to the open seas below, which swept the attacker away and saved the teen.

Turning around, Takuya was again taken aback when he saw the White Wizard walking towards him, carrying an unconscious Izumi in his arms, and when he approached the teen, he gives Izumi to Takuya while at the same time, gives him three magical items - a belt buckle-sized device, a red magical ring and a yellow one.

"So...you have survived the ritual as well..."

"?"

"You held on to hope in the face of despair and survived...perhaps you are the answer I've been seeking in times like this..."

"Huh? Who are you...?"

"It's not important...but you and this girl are..."

"Eh...? This girl...? She's the same age as me..."

"Like you...she has survived the ritual...but with a special case..."

"Huh? What...something's inside me...I could feel it roar..."

"The result of you surviving this ritual...because now you have gained the magical ability...and the potential to become..A Wizard."

"Eh? What's that suppose to mean?"

"You are to become...a Wizard."

"Me? A wizard...?"

"Take these with you..."

"A belt buckle and two rings?"

"These items are magical in nature...originated from my world..and with these items you can fight them...the Digimons..."

"Digimons...those monsters that abducted me and the other people...? But what about those things that emerged from other people's body...? They...look around you! They were teared from the inside..."

"Calm yourself...I will tell you what you need to know...for now...here is what I will tell you..."

After giving Takuya a lengthy explanation and instructions, the White Wizard walked away, leaving the teen and an unconscious Izumi alone and the teen ponders on what to do next, and why he was given such a mission and why he is dubbed "the one who will bring hope to those in need", which Takuya felt that this would take time for him to digest all these within him, having just lost a family, abducted to subjected to a ritual, then learning that not only did he survive the ritual, he is told that he has gained a "magical ability" and an "inner Digimon", and now he is given a mystical belt-like object and a magic ring.

~x~

After hearing the story, Izumi told Yoshino to think first before making a comment like that as she has no idea what she and Takuya went through after surviving the ritual, and Yoshino was silent the whole time, which made her regret making a comment like that, and apologized before quietly leaving the antique shop. The disguised NSA Section Zero agent just looked around before taking his leave, gaining the info he just acquired, and an awkward silence enveloped the antique shop, with Junpei resuming his crafting of the magic rings.

A few minutes later, Yoshino is walking the streets, pondering on what she had just learned while at the same time reflected on the time that Takuya saved her life, twice, and the actions she just made at the antique shop, as she is now beginning to realize that she truly misunderstood Takuya and wondered what she should do next from this point on.

**-x-**

At the Donut Hungry Shop, Tomoki and Takuya are eating their doughnuts, and there Takuya is ready to listen to Takuya on why he wanted to learn magic, and the comments seemingly made the elder teen wonder if he should be doing this or not, as he recalled how he acquired magic in the first place, while listening to Tomoki explaining himself to him.

"So...why are you so eager to learn magic?"

"You see...when I was small...I used to watch magic shows...live. And since then...it has been my dream to become a magician."

"So...that's your dream, huh?"

"Here...see this picture book? It shows about a boy wizard who learns magic...and since reading it, I became enamored, so..."

"..."

Tomoki stated that when he was a child, he became fascinated with magic after witnessing a magic show and since then he wanted to learn magic, and after witnessing REAL MAGIC earlier between Takuya and the Digimon, he pleaded to Takuya to teach him magic, and there Takuya was hesitant to give him his reply while listening to Tomoki's request.

"But...after seeing you in action...my dreams are now...modified. I really want to become a wizard...just like you."

"..."

"But...after I got older...I realized that it's impossible. Simple magic can only entertain people...but in your case...you can magic to help other people...so I want to try it out with you so..."

"Be...like me..?"

"Yes! You looked so cool...and I really want to do what you do, so I'm sure you know how to handle things! Plus...fighting those monster alone would be hard for you. so it's better to have an apprentice...to assist you! I can assist you...if you agree to teach me magic and...huh? Takuya-senpai...are you listening...? Takuya-senpai...hello there! Can you hear me?"

Takuya was taken aback by this and now he is in deep thought about accepting the request, and is not sure on how to reply back, as he slowly recalled the events of six months ago. Tomoki blinked his eyes as he noticed Takuya having a rather blank expression and is wondering if the elder teen is considering the offer or not.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

That was one heck of a chapter...

And it showcases a lot about Takuya, and Tomoki. But it also shows the "confrontation" between Izumi and Yoshino, fortunately it didn't resulted in a "catfight", and now Yoshino is starting to think Takuya in a different light.

What will Takuya do and what will he say to Tomoki? Will he accept the offer or not?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will show what Takuya's response would be, and Hellhoundmon will be shown going after his target, which the "Digi-Gate" is about to be revealed…


End file.
